A Walk with your Heart
by SquaredCircles
Summary: When you feel like everything and everyone is against you, Hiroto Arinori goes to talk to that crazy Shihoin lady. She plans on giving him a lesson... A lesson on love? Will his eyes ever open to the world? Or will he remain oblivious to that little bee. Takes place after The Winter War. OC, OOC, OCxSoifon - IchigoxRukia - YoruichixUrahara.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Ladies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I do however own all of the OC's in the story, unless stated otherwise.

**AN:** Hello fellow readers and writers, and welcome to A Walk with your Heart. This is my first fanfiction. Tips on how I can improve my writing would be very helpful and appreciative. I hope you all enjoy! R&amp;R!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Ladies**

Sometimes when you wake up, you just know it's going to be a bad day. You know, you get that feeling that everything is going to go wrong. That the world is against you. As soon as I opened my eyes, and saw Lieutenant Kusajishi, I knew it was going to be one of those days.

"What the hell?" I opened my eyes slowly. "Lieutenant, what are you doing up so early. Just go back to bed," I murmured, rolling over to get some more well deserved sleep. I had another spar with Yumichika yesterday afternoon, and I wound up in the 4th division for about 7 hours.

Feeling her staring into my back, I slowly turned over to look at her, when she jumped on me.

"Happy birthday Oto! Here, have some of my candy!" The moment she said that, I shot up out of bed and was placing my hand against her forehead. She wanted me to take her candy?! She has to be sick.

"What's wrong Oto?" She smiled at me. Ok, there is definitely something wrong with her. Why is she giving me candy? What did she destroy of mine? Who did she kill? Wait... Did she say... happy birthday? She kept on smiling as it dawned on me. I looked over at my calender. May 8th. Crap, it's my birthday.

* * *

I was running for my life. Hollows, no problem. An ex-girlfriend, slightly more difficult, but still relatively easy. Hell even Captain Zaraki wasn't so bad... most of the time. However, nothing compared to having the SWA chasing you down the street. Not that I mind the Shinigami Women's Association, in fact, I seem to be the only male who can stand them. Considering that I have a honorary position among them, it must not be that bad. I don't think I have done anything to deserve a punishment.

Slowing my run to a simple jog, then stopping completely, I allowed the girls to catch up with me. Yachiru immediately jumped on my back and ruffled my hair. The rest of the girls came to a stop before me. Nano was the first one to talk.

"Hiroto, can I ask you a few questions for the SWA magazine? It is your birthday, and we and some others want to know a little more about you. You always decline our requests, but since none of us know much, we were hoping that you would shed some light on the subject." Nanao Ise straightened her glasses and coughed lightly as she finished, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. Knowing full well about her crush on you, and about how you always refuse answering questions for them, you think what the hell, let's have some fun.

You slowly walk up to her, through the other members who are now just staring. She is visibly shaking at this point, which you find adorable. You rest a hand on her cheek and lean in to whisper in her ear, but loud enough so everyone else can hear.

"Do you want this to be... off the records?" You hear audible gasps and see a few mouths hang lower than they should. Nanao just inhales sharply, then promptly passes out in your arms. You look up at Yachiru. "You know this never gets old," you smirk. She just laughs and nods. You sigh, "Fine, you have your interview."

* * *

Many of the girls couldn't believe it. They were about to interview the third hottest guy in the soul society, after second place, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and first place, Byakuya Kuchki. It was a dream come true. However for Hiroto Arinori, it was a nightmare. He sat waiting in their headquarters, which was Yachiru's room. Finally someone came to ask him a bunch of questions. It was Nanao who would be doing this... interrogation.

She entered the room slowly, staring at you the whole way to her seat. You give her a light smile, which she immediately blushes at.

"Hiroto, let me know when you are ready to answer our questions." You then nod at her, showing that you are ready. She clears her throat. "How old will you be today?" The other members in the room lean forward, seemingly very interested about your age.

"I turned 168 today." At that, many of the girls' jaws dropped. Like they couldn't believe that I was this young.

"Then when was it that you joined the 13 Court Guard Squads?"

"At age 134."

"So you have been a Soul Reaper for 54 years?"

"Yes."

"And you have already learned and mastered Bankai?"

"Yes."

"That is quite the feat, I must say."

"Thank you." You inwardly sigh, wondering when the questions will come to an end. That's when things took a much darker turn.

"What can you tell me of your life before you became a Soul Reaper?"

You immediately tense up and everyone else can feel the pressure in the room increase slightly. "Nothing good," you murmur, barely loud enough for the girls to hear. "I will tell you if you really want to know, but you will first have to swear on pain of death that nothing I say leaves this room. I will not hesitate on slitting anyone's throat if this gets out."

Obviously shocked, scared, and maybe even disturbed all of the girls eventually swore on pain of death, mostly because their curiosity got the better of them.

You sigh audibly and look them each individually in the eyes. You then call out to the room. "Shi no Dansu, please materialize." The girls are all looking at each other with confusion. Materialize? Isn't Shi no Dansu his zanpakuto? What is going on? Finally their gazes rest on the figure slowly forming in the middle of the room. It was... a little girl?

She looked no older than ten. Her vibrant purple eyes and her long black hair made her seem a lot older though. The girls were getting curious about who this little girl was when she spoke in a cute childlike voice.

"Hi! My name is Shi no Dansu, zanpakuto for Hiroto Arinori. Nice to meet you!" There was silence for a second, then...

"Awww! She is so adorable!" The collective gasps of the SWA members were enough to startle you a bit. Some of the members were pinching her cheeks trying to find out her favorite color or her favorite bedtime story when you clear you throat.

"This is Shi no Dansu, my zanpakuto. As you have already surmised, she can materialize without my release command. This is where my story begins." The others quiet down and gather like it was story time, waiting for me to continue.

"I grew up in the Rukongai's north 57 to be precise. It was never too bad there, but we could always do better. I only had one friend, Yuyu Fujimoto . We did everything together. We laughed, we cried, we even slept over at each others houses." You pause and turn your head to the side, letting out a small sigh. "We even planned on getting married. A giant wedding with all of our family. A huge cake with green icing. She always said that white was just too normal... but nothing good lasts forever."

"One day, a hollow showed up. It killed my family, and Yuyu 's as well. With them gone, she went crazy. She stopped eating. She stopped sleeping. She even forgot my name. One day she just disappeared... I don't know where she went, but for five days no one could find her. Not a single Soul Reaper could do their job and protect an innocent soul..."

"She was eventually found... dead... near the outskirts of the Seireitei. Her wrists were slit and she had a knife in her hand. She just wanted help? Why would no one help her? From the moment I had recieved the news, I swore I would become a soul reaper. I would never turn away from those beneath me. I would help everyone I could. For Yuyu's sake."

"I dove into a deep spiral of despair. I pushed myself physically and mentally until my body bled and my spirit broke. In my rage filled fit of confusion and desperation, I found my inner self. My missing piece. My zanpakuto spirit."

With that you look over to Shi no Dansu. She looks at you, smiling. "She is able to manifest due to the way I trained to find her in my own soul. She has been my rock throughout my existance since that day... the day my life and my love were taken away from me."

At this point most of the girls are in tears and can barely form coherent words. You feel bad about making them cry, but they wanted to know. You couldn't lie about this just to spare their feelings.

"The hollow that killed our families... I found it only two years after becoming a soul reaper. I lashed out in fury and was injured very badly. It nearly cut me in half with his claws."

Some of the girls looked even more depressed after that fact, but Rangiku Matsumoto seemed curious.

"Where did it cut you?" She was hesitant in her asking, but she did really want to know.

"Diagonally down my chest."

"Could we see it?" Some of the other girls' eyes went wide open, not believing that Rangiku had basically asked me to strip. I rolled my eyes sightly, and huffed a sigh as I started to undo the top portion of my hamaka. Several pairs of eyes wandered my upper body before finally resting on my scar. It was ugly. It stood out, pale compared to my skin, and was jagged. Rangiku even went as far as touching it, causing her to shudder.

Many dissaproving of her touching me were sent her way. I pulled away and pulled my hamaka back on, before any fights could break out.

Once everyone had calmed down, Nanao turned toward me. "I have just one more question." I nodded, letting her know to proceed. "Do you have a girlfriend? If you do who is she? If not, are you currently interested in anyone or are you even open to the idea of dating?"

With that you are completely dumfounded. You don't know how to answer. Of course you are interested in dating, I mean you are a guy after all. No, you don't have a girlfriend, but that doesn't mean you are inexperienced. To put it plainly, you don't have time to have the luxury of dating.

Is there anyone you are interested in? Well sure, of course there is, but I don't think that telling them and having it put in a magazine is the most appropriate way for someone else to find out your feelings about them.

You decide on a simple answer. "No, I do not have a girlfriend. Yes I am interested in dating, but because of my duties I have neither the time nor luxury to do so. As for romantic interests... there are a few girls, but not one I can say for certain that I am serious about. I highly doubt they notice me anyways. Who would want to date a cold-blooded brute from the 11th Division?"

"I'm sure that someone likes you enough to go out with you, you just have to find her." Nanao tries to comfort you without sounding too hurt about the, 'there are a few' comment. You just smile lightly. After another minute in silence, you bid the girls a farewell, and head towards your division to resume your duties for the day.

* * *

On your way there, and old friend stumbles across your path.

"Hey Hiroto, what's up!" Yoruichi Shihoin, trying her best not to look too excited trots up in front of you, effectively cutting off your path to the 11th Division.

Still suspicious of her, you casually try to make conversation. "Hey Yoruichi? How's it going?"

She frowns slightly at your obvious and blatant mistrust of her. "Hey, what's up with you? You need to chill out. It's not like I was planning anything. Relax. Go get laid or something."

Your eyes widens and you start sputtering. "W-what!" She smirks slightly and pokes you in the chest.

"You. Need. To. Get. Laid." She emphasized each word with another poke, smiling wider each time. You can't even respond at that point. She wiggles her hips seductively. "I can help if you want." She leans up and whispers in in your ear.

You start to turn an unhealthy shade of red, and she just starts laughing. "Hahaha! I was just joking Hiroto. Anyways, I'm off to the world of the living. I'll stop by your place when I get back. We can catch up." You nod and try to return to your normal color. She smiles, gives you a wave, and then flash steps away. You of course didn't see the shadow disappear after Yoruichi.

* * *

What did she mean by that? You are back in your room, unable to finish your duties until you clear this up. You keep pondering what she could have meant. So what you haven't gone on a date in 60 years... ok that sounded really depressing when you put it like that. But so what? Just because you were a little out of the game doesn't mean that you couldn't score a goal... ok a lot out of the game. Now that you think about it, you would probably be lucky just to get a shot at the goal, forget about making one.

You flop backwards onto your bed with a great sigh.

Damn, you are a loser.

You suck.

You have no game.

Realizing you are pretty inept at things that involve any sort of romance, you decide to ask someone for advice on how you can "up your game," but who?

There was always Captain Za... no never mind. You won't ever ask him for romantic advice. He would probably tell you to fight them for your first date. You're sure that would end up perfectly.

You would probably ask Captain Ukitake or Captain Unohana, but they were too busy with their own duties to deal with such trivial matters.

You could talk to Rangiku, but that might start a never ending cycle of questions from the SWA. You shudder just thinking about it.

Next there was Ichigo Kurosaki. He was a substitute soul reaper, but he was pretty chill about most things. However, you think he might even have less experience than you. Maybe it's the orange hair?

So who does that leave... Who else can you talk to...

It suddenly hits you. Your eyes grow wide with fear. You groan outwardly, realizing you have no choice. "Time to go talk to the crazy cat lady."


	2. Chapter 2: Love is on the Table

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I do however own all of the OC's in the story, unless stated otherwise.

**AN:** The first fight scene is up ahead. I'm not very good at writing them, so go easy on me? Also there will not be any lemons. I don't write lemons. No lemon.

**Chapter 2: Love is on the Table**

After nearly three days of trying to get Head Captain Yamamoto to let you use a Senkaimon to go to the world if the living, you give up and just hope that Yoruichi comes back soon. Without anything else to do, you decide to train in the 11th division grounds.

On your walk back, you think of a few girls that peak your interest and that you might have a shot with.

There is Nanao. Her crush is so blatantly obvious and she is kind of cute.

Momo Hinamori is another, but you don't think that she is over Aizen, so that option is a no go.

Rukia Kuchiki... no... her brother is scary.

Rangiku. Too much going on there.

Yorui... wait, what!? You can't think about her like that! She is a friend. A lifelong friend who you will not try to seduce no matter how hot she is.

Soi Fon... actually not a bad idea. She is dedicated, good looking, smart, and not an airhead in the slightest. Yeah she would make a great girlfriend... the only problem is she only likes Yoruichi.

Still contemplating, you arrive at your barracks and push the thought to the back if your mind. You quickly change and head to the grounds behind your barracks.

A few of the newer members are just sitting in the stands and catch sight of you. They immediately stop their talking and watch in earnest as their 4th seat starts training.

You take a deep breath and calk forth your zanpakuto.

"Shi no Dansu, I need a sparing partner. Could you please lend me your time." Your blade glows faintly. Shi no Dansu appears in front of you. You can hear one guy laughing in the background, apparently at your zanpakuto.

Shi no Dansu looks up at him while holding her sword

"I challenge you!" Her voice squeaked. You smirk slightly. You know she is just putting up a front. The guy snorts and makes his way down to the field.

As he is walking, you lean over and whisper to your zanpakuto. "Just don't kill him, ok? Captain Zaraki wouldn't be too pleased." She just nods in agreement.

"Lets begin you little brat."

She slowly walks up to him, the sword dragging along the ground behind her.

"You don't know who I am do you?"

"Well of course I do. Your the dumb bitch who tried to challenge the great Akitara! I will finish you in one blow."

"So you never heard of the Princess of Death?" Akitara pales at that name.

"W-w-wait! Your... the princess?" Shi no Dansu nods still walking towards the man.

"Since your new I'll let you if with a warning." She disappears and reappears behind him. "You might get out in two weeks if you heal fast." And with that, she proceeded to stab the man six times. You swore she only cut him twice though.

Akitara, who is bleeding on the ground now, is slowly trying to crawl away from her. She jumps and promptly lands on his chest in a sitting position.

She leans in close to his face and whispers, "Oh, and if you call me a bitch again, I will cut your freaking balls off and feed them to you through a straw." She then steps off of him and smiles. "Now have a nice day Aki-chan!"

With that, the man promptly passes out, leaving his friends to drag him to the 4th division for treatment.

You stifle a small laugh as the terrified group of men run sway as fast as they can while holding their friend.

You turn to Shi no Dansu. "I am ready."

"Ok. Let us begin." With that, you both rush towards each other, swords raised and ready to taste blood.

She makes the first swing, which you dodge with ease. You spin to the side and slash at her midsection, which she parrys away and swings at your neck.

It goes on like this for another hour, freeing your mind to think about Soi Fon. She was lithe, short, and all around a tiny girl. She was probably almost a foot shorter than he was. Her hair was cut short, staying just off her shoulders, with the exception of two long braids down her back, which were tied with rings. That and her commanding tone made her seem more like an adult than she looked.

You start trying to think about how you could ask her out, or at least be alone so you could get to know her better, you feel a blade plunge into your back.

You turn abruptly, to find a solemn looking Shi no Dansu staring back at you.

She growls. "Focus. If this were a real hollow battle, you would be dead and I would be gone. What has gotten into you?" She yanks the blade out of you with that last comment.

You stumble forward and catch yourself on one knee. You cough up some blood. Damn she must have hit your lung. You turn and face her, desperately trying to hold onto consciousness. "Take me to Captain Unohana, I'll explain everything there." With that you promptly pass out. The last thing you see before the world fades to black is Shi no Dansu sticking her tongue out at you, most likely in annoyance.

When you wake up, Shi no Dansu, Rukia, Nanao, and Yachiru are all around your bed.

"What are you guys doing here? It was only one stab wound, and I'm pretty sure I've had worse than that."? Each of them look at you with a different expression. Rukia is curious, Nanao is terrified, Yachiru is smiling, and your zanpakuto is indifferent. You think you see a trace of guilt on her face, but dismiss it quickly.

Nanao looks away. You raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Ok, so what's going on? You girls aren't saying anything. Do I have something on my face?" Even trying to joke with them wasn't getting you anywhere.

Rukia was the first to speak up.

"Hiroto, do you know how long you have been unconscious?" Her question was disconcerting at the very least.

"Maybe a few hours. A day at most, why?"

She was silent. You look to the others for an answer, but they were all reluctant in giving one. After some time, Shi no Dansu speaks up.

"You been unconscious for two and half weeks. It seems that when I stabbed you during our sparring session, I somehow nicked your soul. No one knows how that is even possible, even Captain Kurotsuchi doesn't have an answer yet. He speculated that it might be because I'm your zanpakuto, therefore part of your soul." A look of absolute guilt and terror replaces her stoic expression from before. "I thought I might have k-killed y-you." She started crying.

You sit up on your cot and pulled her in for a hug. "It's ok. You didn't mean to. I'm ok now." You rub her back, trying to sooth her. She ends up crying even harder.

The others decide it is time to leave you guys alone and start to leave.

"Did you girls come here for something else?"

Rukia stops. She turns around and smiles lightly. "Yes actually, my brother wanted to see you as soon as it is convenient. He understands your injurys may inhibit you did a while, so he said to take your time. He also mentioned that you should be at 100% when you come and visit."

Inwardly groaning, a meeting with Captain Kuchiki could only mean bad things for you. You guess that there will be a fight of some sort, since he requested you be at 100%.

Nanao then speaks up. "I came on behalf of the SWA. They all wanted to come, but you don't need to be bombarded with a bunch of pointless questions in your condition. We all pitched in and bought you flowers." She points to the foot of your bed, where you notice a vase full of lilies. You smile and nod with a word of thanks.

Yachiru laughs out loud. "Kenny will be so happy that Oto is alive. That means Kenny and Oto can fight some more!" You pale noticeably at her words. She just laughs again and skips out of the room, humming loudly. The other two say their goodbyes and leave as well.

After a few minutes of continuing to comfort Shi no Dansu yo a point where she is able to speak again, she looks up at you in question. You give a look, meaning 'I don't know what you mean'. She just rolls her eyes at you.

"Weren't you going to talk to me about what distracted you from our spar?" She sniffles a little bit, wiping her nose.

"Oh yeah, that's right." With that you explain your meeting with Yoruichi and everything that transpired up until the fight.

"So you like Captain Soi Fon?"

"Yes"

"And you want her to be your girlfriend?"

"Well that was what I was hoping for."

"Why don't you just tell her."

You stare at her wide eyed. "I can't do that! You know how Captain Soi Fon is. I meed yo know that she has at least some interest before I can confront her. If she doesn't and I tell her, she will probably just kick my ass for 'insolent behavior'."

"So."

"So I don't want my ass kicked."

"Your being a pu-"

"Don't use that kind of language! Who did you hear that from!"

"Yoruichi." Damn that crazy cat lady. Shi no Dansu doesn't need to learn anything from her, especially her, ah, _extensive_ vocabulary. You sit there for another moment before Shi no Dansu talks.

"You should rest. Your not completely healed yet."

"Yeah, I guess so." She takes a step back and smiles before vanishing. You sigh and move to lay back down, when something catches your eye. A glint of silver fur is poking out from around the flowers. What could that be?

You crawl to the end of your bed and pull out a teddy bear. A silver teddy bear. You have silver hair. It has green eyes. You have green eyes. You spot a piece of folded paper on the small table where the teddy bear was sitting. You pick it up. The front says For Shi no Dansu. You just shrug, unfold the paper, and read.

_This is for Shi no Dansu. Just remember that our little Oto is just a big teddy bear. Don't tell him that Aunt Yoruichi bought you a gift. He will just think I'm spoiling you._

_Aunt Yoruichi_

_PS. It isn't nice to read other peoples things Oto. You should learn some manners... or get laid._

You stare at the letter. Damn that Yoruichi.

Three days after waking up, you are back to your duties and at full strength. You have sparred with both Ikkaku and Yumichika to make sure you don't get rusty. Shi no Dansu still refuses to spar with you, although she was very happy to receive a present from "Aunt" Yoruichi. She cuddles with it, talks to it, and even had a tea party with it. You were forced to join. She even named it. Oto Jr. She named it Oto Jr... its so embarrassing.

During your most recent visit to the SWA to assure them you was ok, Shi no Dansu materialized, bear in hand, and asked if anyone want yo have a tea party with her and Oto Jr... they haven't let you live it down so far.

Everything else seemed to be going well enough. That is, until you remembered that you had a meeting with Captain Kuchiki.

Groaning at your impending doom, you finish the last bit of paperwork for the day, and pray that he goes easy on you. After all you don't need to go back to the 4th division.

With the paperwork finished, and Yachiru was subdued with candy, you make your way to the 6th Division. No need to rush towards pain.

You turn the corner of a building and bump into someone, knocking them down and sending a small stack of papers flying.

"Hey, watch where yo- Lieutenant! I'm so sorry! Let me help with those papers!" You had bumped into Nanao. She squeaked when she hit the ground.

You immediately knelt down and hurriedly gathered up her papers. You stood and offered your hand to her to help her up. She blushed and gratefully accepted.

"Thank you."

"No, don't thank me. It was my fault for daydreaming." She straightens her hakama, and glances at me curiously.

"You are heading to Captain Kuchiku aren't you?"

"I was."

"What do you mean?"

"It is my fault that you dropped your papers, it is only fair that I carry them for you." She blushes a nit harder this time.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. You might be late for your meeting with Captain Kuchiki." She reached to take the papers back, but I pulled them further away.

"I insist. Captain Kuchiki told be to come at my earliest convenience. Besides, I can't let a pretty girl carry these by herself." I winked at her. At this point she was practically swooning. She collected herself before answering.

"Well i-if you insist-"

"Which I do."

"-then I see n-no harm in letting y-you accompany me." I smiled, and we started off in the direction of her division.

Strolling down the streets of the Seireitei at a leisurely pace, Nanao and yourself received a few stares. You also happened upon Rangiku who, instead of saying hi, stared wide-eyed with her hands over her mouth and then proceed to run in the direction of the 11th Division.

A few minutes pass in silence before you break it with a question.

"Hey Nanao, do you think I'm attractive?" She stares at you, her eyes wide open in disbelief. At this point, your walk has ceased.

"W-w-well I uh..." She turns a shade of red that somewhat resembles Renji Abarai's hair color.

"Please just be honest with me. I just need to know. I... can you keep a secret?" She nods vigorously. "I... I think I might have found someone..." You say this sheepishly. After a few seconds of silence...

"...Yes."

"Yes what?" She fidgets uncomfortably and takes a deep breath.

"Yes I find you attractive."

"What about me is attractive?"

"Well... everything... your silver hair swept across your face, your deep green eyes, your good nature, your good personality, your good looks, and even the way you carry yourself. It's like a giant sign is above you all time saying 'Here I am, notice me!' It would be hard not to be attracted to you in some way."

She was looking at her feet the whole time, refusing to meet your gaze.

When she does, you are standing with a smile in your face. "Really? All of those things?" She sheepishly nods. "I didn't realize you liked me that much."

"Well I do."

"...Come on. Let's finish taking these papers to Captain Kyoraku." She just nods again and you both resume your walking. Little do you know, she is walking closer than she was before.

When you arrive, you hand her the papers. "There you go. Safe and sound." Smiling, she gratefully accepts the papers back from you.

"Thank you for your help with the papers. I hope that you don't get into trouble with Captain Kuchiki."

"Nah, I'll be fine." You shuffle nervously. Wanting to ask her something, but not knowing how to say it. She notices your discomfort and inquires about it.

"Are you ok Hiroto?"

"Um... well I... have something to ask."

"You can ask me anything. We are friends after all." You nod and think of how to words what it is you have to say.

"Would you... like to... would you like to have dinner with tomorrow night. Just as friends. There are some thing I want to talk about as well." You gave her your reply hurriedly. She stares at you for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, sure. Pick me up around 7?"

You smile at this, relieved she said yes. "No problem. Thanks Nanao,f this really means a lot." You smile and turn to head off towards Captain Kuchiki before you turn back and walk up Nanao. You grab her face firmly and pull her towards you. Kissing her cheek softly, you thank her again before flash stepping away, leaving her in a daze.

Upon Reaching the 6th division, you notice Rukia and Renji yelling at each other about something. More likely than not, Renji had probably somehow insulted Chappy the Rabbit. You roll your eyes and walk up to them.

"Hey lovebirds, do you know where Captain Kuchiki is? I was told to come to the division, but I wasn't given specific instruction."

The lovebird comment flew right over their heads. Renji spoke up first.

"Yeah the Captain is in his office." He glared at Rukia. She just glared back. You roll your eyes again, mutter a thank you, and enter the division.

Walking down a corridor after a few turns, you finally reach the Captains office. You knock twice.

"Enter." The emotionless voice of Captain Kuchiki penetrates the thin sliding door. You pull the door aside and step into his office. He waves at you, signaling to shut the door. Sliding it back into place, you step over to his desk.

He looks at you, silently asking you a question. "Sir, why, if I may ask, am I here?"

"Lieutenant Abarai will be promoted to captain at the end of the week. With his place vacant, I need a new lieutenant. If you are willing to accept, I would have you as my lieutenant."

He kept his expressionless mask on, but for yourself it was a different story. Your face went from shock, to disbelief, to confusion.

"Sir, I don't understand, why me? I can think of a few others who are more capable than I am who would be more than happy to-"

"However, I asked for you."

"But, sir-"

"What is your answer?" This wasn't what you were expecting from this visit. You expected at least a scolding or something. A promotion?! And to lieutenant at that. You could just completely bypass getting a third seat. You look at Byakuya and sigh.

"Sir, I am honored that you chose me, but I will have to respectfully decline your most generous offer."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why would decline more respect and money?"

"It is simply sir. The 11th division is my home. My friends live there. Really, they are more like my family than anything. To leave them for something as trivial as money would be unforgivable. That and I, unlike some others, only wish for respect from my superiors. If I was promoted I would have less superiors and therefore I would gain less respect." You let a small smile cross your face as you finish your reasoning.

Byakuya looks at you, his face as blank as could be. "I see. Well in that case, I understand why you would decline. Family comes first."

A moment of silence passes before Byakuya dismisses you. You head towards the door, but stop before opening it. You turn and face Captain Kuchiki.

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

"Did you ever date before Hisana?" Captain Kuchiki got a far away, almost pained, look in his eyes.

"...No."

"Oh... ok sir."

"Why do you ask?" You look away, embarrassed.

"I'm going on a date tonight, and I don't know what I should exactly do." You admit this, embarrassed.

"If she really does likes you, just be yourself. Everything will fall into place after that."

"Ok. Thanks Captain Kuchiki." With that, you leave the room and prepare yourself for your upcoming date.

The next day at 6pm, you were ready for your date. You were dressed up for a night out. You were also nervous. This would be your first day in nearly 50 years. Hoping that when the time comes you can do everything right.

With that, you head out of your division towards Nanao's division for your date. The shadow following you stays out of your sight the whole trip.


	3. Chapter 3: Shikai

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I do however own all of the OC's in the story, unless stated otherwise.**

**AN: Sorry about last chapter. The fight scene at the end got cut out along with about 800 other words, so they will just be placed in this one. Also, I kind of got hit with writers block. I'm sorry if this came out a little later than I have been releasing them. Also the line break button has disappeared from my computer, so i apologize for the crappy line breaks.**

**Chapter 3: Shikai**

Once you work up enough courage, you knock on Nanao's door. Standing there in anticipation for your date, you think about Soi Fon. Maybe Shi no Dansu was right. Maybe you just need to ask her and hope for the best. What's the worst that could happen?... Well she could kill you. Ok maybe you shouldn't be that direct with her, but if you don't ask soon, then you may lose a chance that you can never get back.

You hear the door handle turn and look up to see Nanao. Your mouth hangs open. She looks absolutely amazing. Her dress is a deep red, with just one strap. She is wearing a red lipstick to match.

She stands, blushing furiously. "Wow. You look amazing Nanao." She looks at her feet with that last comment.

"Thank you Hiroto. You look very nice as well."

You smile wide at her blatant liking of your suit. "Well, shall we get going then?" She nods, and steps outside, locking her door behind her. Her steps fall in synch with yours as you head off.

"So where are we going?" She looks at you, her eyes begging for you to reveal the evening plans in store for her.

"There is a great restaurant in the 2nd district that just opened up. I know the couple who owns it, so o got a reservation for us. After that I thought a sunset stroll through the park near their restaurant would be nice. I mean, if that's ok with you of course!"

She looks up at the sky dreamily. "That sounds absolutely lovely." You continue walking for a while. Nanao brushes against your side gently. You look over at her and she gasps slightly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything by that! Please forgive me!" She sputtered quickly, and moves to step away from you.

You grab her shoulder tightly. She looks up at you with her eyes wide. You just smile down at her. "Hey it's ok. We are on a date technically. Couples are supposed to be close." You let go of her shoulder and extend you hand to her. Her eyes widen even further. She tentatively accepts you gesture, and interlocks her fingers with yours.

Now, with a happy grin on Nanao's face, you both continue your walk towards the Seireitei walls, oblivious to the shadow that is still following you both.

Once outside of the restaurant, you both unlace your fingers, much to Nanao's displeasure.

Not a moment later, a rather tall girl with long blue hair burst through the doors and tackles you.

Nanao looks terrified and steps in to save you when another girl, shorter than the first and with mid length brown hair, grabs her shoulder.

"Just let them finish. If we don't they will be like this all night. Oh, I'm sorry, but we haven't met before. I'm Sotomi Igarashi That crazy lady with the blue hair over there is my wife, Kyo. We own this place. It's nice to meet you!"

Nanao looks back to you in panic, but finds that you and Kyo are laughing and talking about nonsense, and so she relaxes a bit.

"Nice to meet you both as well. My name is Nanao Ise, Lieutenant of the 8th division, but feel free to call me Nanao. Formalities don't seem necessary since you two are friends with Hiroto."

Once you and Kyo calm down, you straighten up, cough lightly, and apologize to Nanao about the interruption.

She smiles at you. "It's ok. They are your friends after all." The two women look at you incredulously.

"You didn't tell her?" Kyo practically yelled the last part at you. Nanao raises her eyebrows in confusion.

"Tell me what?"

Kyo looks at Nanao. "Well I'm his friend, but Sotomi..."

Sotomi looks directly at Nanao. "I'm his mother."

What the hell!? That was the obvious expression on Nanao's face.

"I thought your mother died!"

"Technically speaking, Sotomi is adoptive mother, but I consider her more of a friend." You speak while look at your feet. No one else knows about this. You know you can trust Nanao with this, but you just don't want them to get hurt.

BOOM!

A loud explosion echoes close by. Your head snaps towards it. A hollow. By the spiritual pressure it feels like an Adjucha. You turn towards your mom, Kyo, and Nanao.

"Stay here. I can take care of this. I don't want you girls to get hurt."

Nanao gibes you a look of doubt. "I'm going with you. I can handle myself."

"What level kido can you use? Because last I checked, neither one of us has our zanpakuto. This was supposed to be a date remember?"

Nanao looks away in embarrassment. "Yeah that's right. Both of us don't have our zanpakuto."

You close your eyes and focus for a second. Shi no Dansu materializes in sword form above you. You reach out and grab the hilt of your sword. You turn to Nanao with a grin.

"What was that you were saying?" She gives you an evil glare, but backs down.

"Just hurry back in one piece." A roar rips through the air in front of you.

"Never mind, I guess I'm not going anywhere." The hollow walks into sight. It appears to be about 15 feet tall. It has dark purple splotches all over its body and has a horn protruding from its forehead and the back of each forearm. It gazes at you with a hatred burning through its empty eye holes in its mask. Then it speaks.

"You smell tasty." Its voice reverberates off nearby buildings, causing a massive echo. "Would you care to die?"

You look at it with intensity. "Maybe some other time. I have date to get back to, so let's make this quick."

You raise you zanpakuto directly over your head and point the blade towards the ground. The only way you can have a chance at defeating an Adjucha is if you release your shikai. No one outside of the 11th division, with the exception of Head Captain Yamamoto and Yoruichi, has seen your shikai or Bankai. You hesitate for a moment, but decide that your pride is nowhere near as important as the lives of your friends and mother.

You see Nanao's eyes widen, realizing what you are about to do. You strike the ground with your blade. "Die, Shi no Dansu." The blast from the release pushes back the three girls, but doesn't faze the hollow. Once the blast dies down, you see tour zanpakuto's transformation.

Shi no Dansu still looks like a normal zanpakuto. However the blade is now slightly serrated down one whole side. The blade itself is now a lavender color, border lining on white, and the black cloth around the handle has grown to about a foot long.

You give the blade a test swing. Satisfied, you charge the hollow with you sword at your hip.

The hollow roars in defiance and charges you as well. It swings at you with its horned arm. You jump and barely dodge it. Rushing past its next swing, you slice across its stomach, leaving a shallow cut. It kicks you away and charges up a deep purple cero.

As you skid to a halt, the hollow fires its cero. In that instant, you know you can't block the cero, its too powerful. You also know that the girls are directly in the cero's path. You make a decision. You take the hit.

Your whole body feels like it is on fire. You can hear the girls screaming as you fall to one knee. Your breathing is ragged. Your clothes are burnt and are producing an unpleasant smell.

The hollow proclaims its premature victory when it sees you rise to your feet shakily.

"Just die already!" It roars again and charges at you. You raise your zanpakuto to your hand, cutting into it.

"Jigoku no Kama." The blade glows intensely with white energy. As the hollow reaches you it swings its arms. You barely dodge one but are hit by the other and go flying sideways.

You hit the ground rolling. It lowers its head for another cero when you see an opening. You rush towards it, as fast as your injured body is capable of. You slide beneath its head as the cero fires, destroying a building behind you. You take the opportunity to slice across its chest.

You roll out the other side and the hollow turns to face you. "Is that all you got puny Soul Reaper. I'll kill you in this last move!" It starts to walk slowly at you. It stares at itself I'm surprise. "What? What the hell is this? Why am I moving so slow!?"

You walk towards it slowly. "Jigoku no Kama. It's one of my zanpakuto's abilities. By cutting myself, my zanpakuto is able to transfer energy into the next living being it cuts. That energy hinders movement below the neck. It will slowly disappear from you system over time. Since my current energy leave is below normal, and taking into account your energy level, it should wear off completely in about 45 more seconds, but by then you will be dead. Goodbye hollow. Have a great time dying."

It roars one last time before you cut its mask in half. It disappears in a burst of darkness and blood. You stumble forward, but catch yourself before you hit the ground. By now the girls have rushed over to you, concern plastered across each of their faces.

You stand up straight and look at them. "I'll be fine. I just need some rest is all." Nanao helps you back to the restaurant, now vacant from the hollow attack. They all help you to lay down in the back on a spare table.

You turn and face Nanao. "I'm sorry our date is ruined now." She just smiles at you and waves it off as no big deal. You lay silent for another minute before asking her a question. "I remember that I wanted to talk to you about a problem I'm having. Well, basically, I like this girl and I need to find out if she likes me before I say anything about it to her."

Nanao is taken aback by the looks of her shocked expression. She mumbles to you. "The best way would to be just to tell her how you feel. The worst that could happen will be that she says no."

You contemplate for a minute. She does have a point. So what if Soi Fon says no. If she does, then at least you could move on with your life. "Thanks Nanao. I'll keep that on mind." With that you drift off into darkness, rest being the only thing on your mind.

You awoke later that night to find yourself still on the table in the restaurant. Popping your back as you sit up, you look around for one of the girls. They all seemed to be preoccupied because none of them are there. You shrug it off, knowing full well that they probably have better things to do than watching a man sleep. Throwing your legs over the table, you stand up popping your back as you do.

You exit the back room to find Nanao sleeping in a chair behind the counter. You smirk lightly. She didn't want to leave you alone for the night, so she slept at the restaurant. You shake her lightly. No response. You shake her a bit harder, but still no response. Sighing, you teach underneath her legs and behind her back and pick her up bridal style.

Careful to avoid injury to her, you step around the chair and shuffle sideways through the door. Now in the open air you see it is very late. Starting off in direction of Nanao's place, you plan to drop her off before heading home yourself.

Once you arrive at Nanao's place, you carefully and quietly unlock the door with one hand while holding Nanao with the other. You open the door only to trip over the entryway. Falling onto your back, you clutch Nanao to your chest as to keep her from getting hurt.

The fall jolts Nanao awake. She sits up, straddling your waist, looking around before realizing she is sitting on something. She looks down to see you looking back at her. She squeals, and starts apologizing over and over.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to hsppen.! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Pushing yourself into a sitting position so you can look Nanao on the eyes. She is blushing severely at the closeness of you both. You stay that way for a minute before Nanao leans towards you.

Your brain shuts down. She is going to kiss you. She is trying to kiss you and your not trying to stop it. She is only an inch away at this point. Your lips brush against hers. She looks at your eyes, as if asking if this is okay. Trembling, she awaits an answer.

Not thinking properly, you lean in and kiss her. She gasps into your mouth as you make the move, but she goes with it without any hesitation. You feel her hand running through your hair. Her grip tightening as you deepen the kiss.

Her tongue flicks across your lips, as though demanding entrance. You hesitantly part your lips for her and allow entrance. After a moment you break the kiss, pushing her off your lap. Her cheeks noticeably flushed and her eyes glazed over, she falls back onto the ground, breathing heavily.

You stand up and make for the door when Nanao grabs your hakama.

"W-where are you g-going?" She stutters slightly confused by your actions.

You stop at the door. "I'm sorry Nanao. Your very pretty and a very nice girl, but your not the one that I like. I... I like Soi Fon. I'm sorry." With that said, you walk out leaving a confused, now sobbing, Nanao on the floor.

Noticing that the lights are on in your place, you figure something is horribly wrong. Slowly opening the door, you hear a woman's voice.

Wait? That voice? That must be Yoruichi. Once you have confirmed it was indeed Yoruichi, you step inside.

"Hiroto! Long time no see!"

"Hey Yoruichi. When did you get back to the soul society?"

"About 20 minutes ago. I told you when we got back we could catch up."

You give her a weird look. "What do you mean, we?"

"Lady Yoruichi, where did yo-" In from the hallway, walks Soi Fon, wearing nothing but a towel, with her braids undone. She freezes upon noticing you standing in the doorway. Her face reddens slowly and she runs back down the hall.

You stand speechless. Soi Fon is in your house. She is wearing nothing but a towel... in your house. You look over at Yoruichi for some kind of explanation. She just smiles at you with her signature cat smile.

"So what happened after I left? Did my little Oto finally get laid?" She smiles at you with intensity. You look at your feet, remembering that you wanted to talk to her about Soi Fon.

"Listen Yoruichi. I really need to talk to you." She perks up for a second, but immediately quiets down once she realizes how serious you are being. You them proceed to tell her everything that happened from the moment she left, from the spar with Should no Dansu, all the way to the kiss with Nanao.

She sits for a minute, taking in everything that you said. "Then she speaks to you in a hushed voice, as to not alert Soi Fon.

"You know, I have talked with Soi Fon about something similar. Turns out she is into men, or at least one in particular. However, if you really do like her, you need to just tell her. She likes it when the guy is toward and doesn't beat around the bush."

You stare at her, blinking. Did she really just give you advice without making an innuendo? Well either way, she gave you the same advice as both Nanao and Shi no Dansu. All three of them couldn't be wrong, right?

"Thank you Yoruichi. This means alot to me. I'm in your debt."

"Well of you want to pay me back... Hey Soi Fon!" Yoruichi called down the hall where Soi Fon was still at. Probably due to my presence.

I gave a "what the hell!" look towards Yoruichi and made to rum out the door, when Soi Fon appeared, fully clothed this time.

She looked at me briefly, then back at Yoruichi.

"Lady Yoruichi, you called." Her voice echoed throughout your body. To hear that voice saying your name... you shiver at the thought.

"Yeah. I think Hiroto here needs to talk to you about something. On that note, I have some business with Byakuya. I'll catch you two later." With that she walks out the front door, leaving Soi Fon and yourself standing there alone.

"Well what is it you wish to talk to me about?"

"W-well I uh... I..."

"If you are not going to tell me, them there is no point in continuing this conversation. I will now take my leave." She starts for the door.

"Wait Captain." You call to her. She stops and looks back at you. "I.. I have a crush on... that is to say I like... I like you!" Soi Fon doesn't even look surprised. She just stares blankly at you.

"Is that all?" You cringe mentally at those words. You knew it. She doesn't like you. She is probably disgusted with you very prescence and can't wait to get away from you.

"Yes Captain, that is all." She turns back around and flash steps out of your house. Once she is gone, you pull yourself to your feet and shuffle to your bedroom.

You flop down on the bed, and for the first time since Yuyu died, you cried.

**-Soi Fon POV-**

Flash stepping away from Hiroto's place, you set out in search of Lady Yoruichi. You can't believe it. He likes you. Lady Yoruichi was right. You feel your cheeks heat up.

"Stop it Soi Fon! You're acting like a school girl who has finally gotten a boyfriend." You freeze for a moment. Boyfriend? He just said he like you and you already think of him as a boyfriend!? You really need to find Lady Yoruichi. She will be able to explain what you should do.

**-Hiroto POV-**

After about 20 minutes of crying you pull yourself out of bed and go to your kitchen. You sigh in exasperation. Well at least you know now...

Shi no Dansu appears next to you holding Oto Jr.

"Hiroto, I think Oto Jr wants a friend."

You look over at her inquisitively. "He needs a friend?"

"He's lonely."

When she says that, your eyes begin to water again. Lonely. Yeah, you can understand that. "Let's go get Oto a friend then."

Shi no Dansu looks up at you smiling widely. "Really?! Thank you Oto!" She hugs your waist. You can't help but feel happy for her. She doesn't know what you are going through yet. She can't share your sadness.

"I'll go get Oto Jr a friend tomorrow. Right now I need to sleep." You fill IP a glass with water and head back to your room with Shi no Dansu in tow. Once in your room, you set the glass down on your nightstand.

"Goodnight Oto. I'll be waiting for Oto Jr.'s friend."

You smile at her. "Goodnight Shi."

She dematerializes along with Oto Jr. You let your facade fall and once again sadness overtakes your being. How can you sleep with this on your mind. You might as well try so you look rested tomorrow for Shi no Dansu's sake. With that you try to let the darkness consume you.

The door to your room swings open. You tense up. You just want some sleep dammit, is that too much to ask for. Quickly you jolt out of bed to your zanpakuto. Drawing it you turn around and point it at... Soi Fon? You lower your sword out of respect.

"What brings you here tonight Captain Soi Fon?"

She closes the door behind her and sits down at the foot of your bed. She gives an audible sigh, which makes you nearly gasp. This can't be the captain you know. Soi Fon doesn't sigh.

She looks up at you, her face, which you can now see, is streaked with tears.

"We need to talk."

**AN: One more thing before I close this chapter. Because of the way Hiroto trained, he is not able to converse with his zanpakuto spirit in the normal sense. She has to physically be there for him to talk to her. She can still sense his emotions, but she doesn't actually know what he is thinking. Hope that clears up any confusion that might arise**.


	4. Chapter 4: Complications

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I do however own all of the OC's in the story, unless stated otherwise.

**AN:** I'm so sorry guys! I lost my internet for a few days and haven't been able to upload anything. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow as penance. Now that the dealio is out of the way, thank you guys for 100 views! I'm so happy that my story is being well received. Also we finally get to some OC x Soi Fon. Yay! Please R&amp;R!

**Chapter 4: Complications**

Holy crap! What the hell is going on!? You are completely and utterly confused as to what was happening. Soi Fon was in your room, and on your bed no less. She had tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes are slightly puffy from crying. Not only that, but she was insisting that you two needed to talk. Man talk about awkward. How are you supposed to comfort someone when the moment you try to get close to them, they cut off the nearest body part.

"Umm... Captain?"

"Oh just drop the captain bullcrap. You can obviously tell I've been crying so there is no need for formalities."

"Ok then... Soi Fon, why exactly are you crying?" Her head hung low at this. She started to shake, like she was quelling her anger.

"Lady Yoruichi and I got into a fight. She said I was being... a bitch for not doing something I should have done long ago... so I yelled at her. She was so shocked that I had actually spoken up against her that she just stood there and took it."

You cringed mentally. A yelling Soi Fon could not be a pleasant thing. "So you guys got into a fight. I'm sure things will smooth over..."

"Then I punched her in the face."

You stare at her. Seriously!? She punched Yoruichi in the face!?

"After that... she said I wasn't allowed to see her again until I finished my task that she has assigned me."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad. Just finish the task and then you guys can make up."

She stares solemnly at the wall opposite of your bed, as if her problems answer was scribbled into it, a message waiting to be deciphered. You slowly relax and sit on the bed as far away from Soi Fon as you can. You wouldn't want to make things uncomfortable.

She startles you out of your dazed stance. "Hiroto, may I ask you a question?"

You turn and face her, her expression was as serious as it always was. Crap. You're going to die.

**-Nanao POV-**

"I'm sorry Nanao. Your very pretty and a very nice girl, but your not the one that I like. I... I like Soi Fon. I'm sorry." With that said, he walks away from you, leaving yourself with no option but to cry. And cry you do.

Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't you stop him? Why do you always end up hurt? You continue to sob uncontrollably into the floor, begging to be released from the ache coursing through your heart.

After a few minutes, you are able to bring yourself to your feet. You shuffle to the door and flash step away, not really caring where you are headed, as long as it is far away from the place where you shared your first kiss with Hiroto.

In your sadness, you happen across a bar. It has been a while since you have drank, but right now you really just need to focus on getting what's in your mind out.

You walk inside and immediately notice Rangiku, Renji, and Shuhei all sitting at the bar, laughing with each other, and just having a good time in general. You walk up to them and take a seat next to Renji.

He looks over at you quickly, as if to see if he knew the person who sat down next to him.

"Hey Lieutenant Ise... Lieutenant Ise!" Renji screams and falls backwards out of his chair. Shuhei laughs at him, but Rangiku, sensing something was wrong, looks at you with concern.

"Nanao, is everything alright? I've never seen you in a bar before and that's because you despise drinking."

You look at Rangiku, trying with all your might to reign in your emotions. "Hiroto and I... well we kissed..."

"Really!? How was it? I bet he is a wonderful kisser."

"That's not all."

"... Nanao you dirty girl! Sleeping on the first date, how shameless!" Rangiku said all of this with a chuckle. However, she immediately stops upon seeing your face.

"Oh my. Did something that bad happen?" You just lightly nod, not trusting yourself to speak, lest you start crying again.

"Come on, I know someone who can help. Let's go." With that Rangiku and you leave the guys and set out for an unknown destination.

"Here we are." Rangiku stops you in front of a tall looking manor. It obviously belongs to a noble or someone else with a lot of money.

"Who lives here? I don't ever recall coming here before?"

"That's because you decline my tea party invites." Nanao looks down from the manor to see Yoruichi and Soi Fon. Yoruichi is smiling like always, but Soi Fon is quieter than usual. It almost looks like she is trying to hide behind Yoruichi.

"Why don't you both come in. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.

Once inside the manor and everyone is sitting comfortably in the living area, Soi Fon speaks up.

"Lady Yoruichi, about my... situation."

"Ah yes, but first let's hear what Nanao has to say." She smiles at you, letting you know you're free to start talking whenever you want.

You clear your throat. "Well, it started yesterday when..." With that you told them everything, minus Hiroto's zanpakuto shikai and his adoptive mother. When you got to the part about the kiss, Rangiku squeaks in delight. You give her a stern look. Once you finished, Yoruichi looks at you for a second, then back to Soi Fon.

"See, I told you he likes you! You just need to grow some balls and tell him that you feel the same way!"

"But Lady Yoruichi, I..."

"No buts Soi Fon, now go tell him how you feel."

"But.."

"Now."

"No!" Everyone looked at Soi Fon in surprise. "I will go when I am good and ready."

"Stop being a little bitch and jus-"

SMACK!

Soi Fon was next to Yoruichi, her hand raised and clenched into a fist. Yoruichi had her head spin from the force of the blow. Yoruichi slowly turns to look at Soi Fon, who is now crying.

"Leave, Soi. I forbid you from seeing me until you give and talk to Hiroto about your feelings." Soi Fon stiffens considerably at those words. You watch in fear and amazement as Soi Fon walks away. Right outside the front door, she let's loose a scream of rage, pain, and sadness.

You turn back to Yoruichi, who is smiling.

"I'm glad my little bee is growing up."

**-Hiroto POV-**

"Hiroto, may I ask you a question?"

You turn and face her, her expression was as serious as it always was. Crap. You're going to die.

"Uh, sure?" You question whether or not you can jump out your window in time to dodge one of her attacks, when she crawls onto the bed, closer to you. She sits up looking at you.

"Why did you kiss Nanao and then leave?"

Nothing at all could have prepared you for that question. What? How did she know about Nanao? Was she following you the whole time? How many others knew? Did Nanao herself tell Soi? Those were just some of the questions that poured through your mind while she stared you, expectantly, waiting for an answer.

You give a sigh if exasperation, and tell her how you feel. "I left because I felt like I was somehow betraying you. I know we aren't together, in any sense at all, but it still felt wrong. The kiss itself was nothing more than lust. I love Nanao to death, but we are just friends. That's all I want from that relationship."

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"About what?"

"When you said you liked me."

"Well... yeah." She nods in acceptance. She crawls forward even farther, enough so she can dangle her legs off the edge of the bed next to you.

You turn to your right and look at her. "So what did Yoruichi want you to do so you could see her again?"

At that, Soi Fon clammed up. Her face was slowly turning a healthy shade of red. She scooted a little closer to you. Now you can smell a light scent of jasmines that seem to radiate off her body.

She looks up at you. "I... I like you too Hiroto." You just blink at her. What? You must have misheard her or something. Did she just say that she likes you too? You blink at her again.

"You don't believe me, do you?" You slightly shake your head at her. "Well then I'll prove it to you." You stare at her in confusion for second, when suddenly another pair of lips meet yours. Soi Fon pushes herself to her knees so now you are more level with each other. She runs a hand down the front of your hakama, eagerly touching every part of you she can.

You pull her in closer and deepen the kiss. She moans into your mouth. You pull away for a second to catch your breath.

"Maybe we should slow it down?" You give her a questioning look. She nods to you and pulls herself off you.

"I'm sorry if I seem a little forward."

"It's ok Soi Fon." You stare at her as she sits in your arms. She looks beautiful. The way her smooth skin has no blemishes whatsoever. Her black hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back. Even the rings tied into her braids. Everything just makes her seem more beautiful.

"Hey Soi Fon?"

"Yes Hiroto."

"As much as I enjoy this, I really need to get some sleep."

She just smiles and gives you a small chuckle. "Very well then, try to get some rest." She pulls herself further onto your bed, and pulls the covers up around her. "Good night."

You just stare at the bundle of sheets. She was going to stay the night now? Well whatever as long as you can finally get some sleep. You crawl in beside her, shifting into a more comfortable position. You pass out almost immediately, no longer having to worry about the events of the day.

Waking up to something jumping on you is not ideal. You prefer to be woken up gently, and to the smell of breakfast cooking. What you got was less than satisfactory.

With all the strength you can muster, you reach up to strangle the perpetrator when your hand brushes across something warm. Strange. You crack open your eyes and find Soi Fon's right a and leg wrapped around you.

You smile at the memory that turned out to be a lot more. Looking down to your stomach, you see a bundle of black fur that is jumping around like there is no tomorrow.

"Yoruichi." You groan out loud upon having to miss another hour of sleep due to her antics. "Why the hell are you jumping on me? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it is time for you to tell me what happened between you and Soi Fon last night." You look down at Yoruichi and groan.

"Nothing happened like you think it did you old pervert."Yoruichi gives you a confused look. She jumps off your chest and transforms before hitting the floor, yet somehow reappearing with all of her clothes on. Thank Kami for that.

Yoruichi turned to face you. "Old? Sir, I may be a pervert to some degree, but I'm not that old. So if you two didn't do the dance with no pants, what did you two do last night?"

"We just kissed, that's all. I stopped it before we went any further."

"You know, you're being a pu-"

"Stop! Shi no Dansu was right, she is picking up bad habits from you! Please refrain for using that language in front of Shi from now on."

She just laughed at me. You really don't mind the laughing, it's the waking up Soi Fon, causing her to wrap her hands around your neck in self defense part that you just are not a fan of. Once Soi Fon realizes she is strangling you, she stops and moves over so you can breathe.

Choking and wheezing, you are able to cough out a response. "Damn Soi... that is... one hell of... a grip..." you rub your newly bruised throat in an attempt to sooth it.

"Wow Soi Fon, I didn't know you were into S&amp;M." Yoruichi giggles at Soi Fon, who is now turning a delightful shade of pink.

Yoruichi gasps. "I was totally joking! Oh my Kami, you really do enjoy that don't you?"

She looks away in embarrassment, stuttering what was supposed to be accepted as a reasonable excuse. Both Yoruichi and yourself didn't believe a single word of it.

Yoruichi's smile lessens slightly. "By the way Hiroto, Nanao wishes to speak with you at your earliest convenience. I told you would have lunch with her at her squads cafeteria. I believe the time agreed on was... in about 20 minutes. Have fun!" With that, Yoruichi flash stepper out of the room. You stare at the space she was occupying not but a second ago with your mouth agape. Crap.

27 minutes later, you peel into the 8th division barracks. You slow yourself to a walk, as to not appear rushed, and walk towards the cafeteria. On your way to the cafeteria, you get a few strange looks and hear a few whispered conversations. What is the 4th seat of the 11th doing here? Why is he heading towards the cafeteria? I just hope that the Princess stays away while he is here.

Ignoring the conversations, you stride into the cafeteria of the 8th division. This causes even more heads to turn and more conversations to start. Locating Nanao through the crowd at a far table, you immediately head in her direction. Several curious heads follow your movement, and once they realize who you are heading to, the chatter picks up quickly, but then dies down to nothing but silence.

Now everyone is watching you as you stop in front of Nanao. She looks up from her book expectantly.

"I'm truly sorry I'm late Lieutenant Ise. Yoruichi thought it would be funny to give me only a twenty minute notice. If I may, I would still enjoy accompanying you for lunch." The gasp that came from the room was unanimous. The thought running through everyone's mind was "Did Lieutenant Ise really invite him to lunch?"

She closes her book. "Of course you may Hiroto. I am not really bothered by the fact that you are late. I figured Yoruichi would pull something like this." The chatter of the room slowly, but surely, returns to its original volume as you sit down.

"What was it you wished to speak with me about Nanao?" You already have a good idea of what you think she wants to speak about, but you want to there her say it.

"I want to see your shikai again."

"Huh?" That was the only intelligible thing your brain was capable of forming that your mouth could spit out. She wants to see your shikai? That's what this is all about?

"Why are you so interested in my shikai, if I may ask?"

"I have only ever seen it once. It intrigues me. I haven't yet been able to determine what skill level you posses while in shikai. While sealed, you can take down a Gillian with ease. It seems in your shikai, you are able to easily confront and Adjucha level hollow and win. I'm interested on seeing the rest if your skill arsenal, as well as your Bankai. If you truly have mastered it, you should be able to take down a vasto lorde and maybe even an arrancar. This is truly exciting."

"You know you sounded a lot like Captain Kurotsuchi just now."

"Just because I enjoy knowledge doesn't mean that I like cutting things up." She glared at you playfully.

You smile back at her. "If you want to observe my skill set, cone by the 11th divisions training grounds. It's the only safe place for me to practice. The only people outside of the 11th who know about and have seen my Shikai and Bankai are Yoruichi, Captain Unohana, and Head Captain Yamamoto. And now you. You will see why I hide my powers I'd you show up." You stand signifying your leave. You walk away, earning a few more stares.

Exiting the 8th division barracks, you stop dead in the middle of the street. You look towards the ground and close your eyes hard. You feel like you have forgotten something. What is it? What could you have forgotten that seems so important? Your hand lightly brushes against the sheath if Shi no Dansu. Your eyes fly wide open. Oto Jr. Friend. Its tomorrow, today. Crap! How could you forget Oto Jr. needs a friend!

Walking out if the store, you ate finally able to calm yourself enough to ensure you won't have a heart attack. You look down at the bear you got. It has dark grey, almost black, fur and its eyes are bright blue.

You sigh to yourself. This will do perfectly. Now you just need to take it home, and then wait for Nanao's arrival.

Walking down the street reminds you of when you were younger. Before you could flash step, you had to walk everywhere, and even after learning flash step, you still walked to take in and enjoy the sights. The beautiful sakura trees in the 6th division garden. The delicately clean smell of the 4th division. Everything seemed to grab your attention. You could stand still for hours and not get bored.

Breaking your thoughts, you realize you are at your division compound. Walking inside to your room, you set the bear down on your nightstand, planing on giving it to Shi no Dansu after the training session with Nanao.

All that's left to do at this point is wait for Nanao. You figure you can head outside to the training ground and meet her there. Once outside you start practicing stances with your zanpakuto.

Mentally cursing yourself for not giving her an exact time, you realize she eats dinner at a later hour, so she won't be here for a while longer.

Hoping to get some rest before you have to train with her, you head back inside. Before you can get to the door however, you hear a terrible ripping sound echo off from above you. That had to be a garganta.

Running to the middle of the training grounds, you look up to see three figures before you. The one on the middle is obviously a vasto lorde, but the other two look like its minions, due to their small stature and weak spiritual pressure.

The one in the middle steps forward and lowers itself to the ground. The two others shortly follow. The two on the side look like overgrown ladybugs without wings. The one on the left has a yellow stripe on its chest, the one on the right has a red stripe. The hollow in the middle is twice as tall as the other two, putting it around 7 feet tall. Its entire body is covered with the one like fragments the all hollows posses. Its head is long and thin ending in a point. It has and orange stripe running down its face. Both of its hands and well as feet have 8 inch long talons, the first 3 inches if which are also orange."Greetings soul reaper. I hope you present at least some challenge for me. The other ones gave been way too boring to even be considered a proper fight." The hollow cocks it head at you slightly. "I think you will make a great test subject."

"Test subject for what?" Its mask cracks along where its mouth should be and rips open to reveal very sharp teeth and a forked tongue.

"Let me close and I'll show you."

"Not a chance in hell that will happen!" You take up a stance against the hollow.

"Hiroto!" You spin around and see Nanao running towards you.

"Excellent! More dinner for me!" The hollow cackled out loud before charging you. You sigh. Why is everything so damn complicated? You turn to the hollow and charge back.


	5. Chapter 5: Bankai and Grief

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I do however own all of the OC's in the story, unless stated otherwise.

**AN:** Sorry about the wait. I know I promised a next day upload, but the 8th, 9th, and 10th are my own birthday, my sisters birthday And then mothers day. I didn't plan on being that busy, but I was... sorry again. Thanks for 200 views! More story! More OC x Soi Fon! More fight scenes! More (insert something cool here)! R&amp;R!

**Chapter 5: Bankai and Grief**

The hollows talons clashes with your zanpakuto. As if it is testing you, it presses slowly harder into your zanpakuto, attempting to push you backwards. You shift your stance and push it away long enough to release

"Die, Shi no Dansu." Your sword transforms once again into a purple, serrated version of its previous self in its sealed state. You raise your blade above your hand. "Jigoku no Kama." You slice your hand.

The hollow squeals in delight at the sight of your dripping hand, which is nothing new, but disturbing nonetheless. Nanao says something, but you are unable to make out the exact words. You flash step behind the vasto lorde, hoping to catch it off guard. Swinging at its back you grin, knowing that there is no way your attack could miss.

Your zanpakuto connected... with its hand!? It gives you a merciless grin, then rears it head up and bites your arm.

You prepare for the pain to hit you, but it never does. You can only feel the pressure from the hollows teeth. No pain. You notice that the other two hollows have disappeared, most likely from the kido that Nanao had just finished casting.

The hollow releases your arm and stands still in front of you. "My purpose is fulfilled. I doubt that you will feel it yet, but give it a day or two." It smiles widely at you. You swing your blade across its face, cutting deeply where its eyes were. It didn't even flinch. It didn't even try to dodge. What the hell is wrong with this hollow?

Once it disappears, Nanao rushes toward you. "Hiroto! How bad are you hurt! I may not be the best healer but I... can still... try. Hiroto? Your arm." You look down at your bitten arm... there are no teeth marks! No incisions! No... nothing! Ok, now you are sure that there is something messed up going on.

You start to reply, when suddenly Captain Soi Fon ans Captain Hitsugaya appear before you.

"We detected a vasto lorde class hollow here and cane as soon as we could. Is everyone all right?" Captain Hitsugaya, in his cool nonchalant voice, asked about the happenings of the hollow before they arrived. So you explain everything to him and Soi Fon.

"So you were bitten? But the bite left no marks at all? And then it willingly died?" Soi Fon asked you.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened."

"The Head Captain must hear about this immediately. I'll go, as I will be quicker. Captain Hitsugaya, if you were in the middle of any duties when you came, you may resume them. Currently there is no threat, and two captains is excessive for a simply questioning." Soi Fon turns yo leave, but not before giving you a quick glance that went unnoticed by the others. You two were going to talk about this later.

"Very well Captain Soi Fon. If you two would run through what happened one last time. We need to make sure that nothing gets left out."

You and Nanao ran through it once more not leaving any room for error. Once finished, you head back inside with Nanao in tow. Captain Hitsugaya had left to catch up with Soi Fon, giving you two time alone.

Now inside of your room, you sit I'm your desk chair, leaving the softer bed for Nanao. "What do you think this means?"

Nanao looks at you as she takes a seat on your bed. "The hollow biting you?" She inquires about your statement.

"No, I mean the vasto lorde ranked hollow that allowed itself to die. I fought it. I felt its power. If we would have kept going, I would have had to use Bankai. Even then, I might have just barely squeezed by with my life. So what does it mean? Why did it willingly die? Hollows are instinctual by nature, and last I checked dying is not on everyone's to do list."

Both Nanao and yourself sit in silence for a few minutes, contemplating what you just experienced. Suddenly a pain shoots up your arm.

"Ow! Dammit that hurt!" You nearly yell at your arm. Nanao looks at you with confusion and worry.

"Your arm, it's causing you pain? If that is the case we should take you to see Captain Unohana. If anyone knows what the pain is or means, it would most definitely be her." You mumble in agreement.

Standing up, another jolt of pain courses through your arm making you wince. You take a deep breath. Your trek to the 4th is going to be a long one.

After more than a few curses and 17 more shocks, each feeling more severe than the last, you and Nanao arrive at the front of the 4th division. You are on one knee, breathing haggardly, while Nanao is trying to support your form. Another shock hits you. You feel this one all the way to the back of your eyes. Vision now blurry, you yell at Nanao to get some division members to carry you into their division. Your sight is tinged with black. You feel yourself losing a grip on reality.

You can faintly hear Nanao yelling at, what you assume to be, nearby division members, when another shock hits you. You go rigid for a moment, and then slump forward, losing consciousness completely before even hitting the ground.

**-Nanao POV-**

"Hey, you three! I have a severely injured man over here. Please help me carry him into your division. He needs immediate medical attention!" You called out to a group walking by with hopes they help Hiroto. They glance over at you and stumble, trying to get you both into the 4th.

With a combined effort, all four of you easily lift Hiroto off the ground and carry him along to an open room. On your way, Hiroto suffered another shock. You could tell by his screams that they were horribly painful. Once in the room, now prepared to treat him, Hiroto was set comfortably on the bed.

Captain Unohana walks in, a look of worry written across her face. "What happened to Hiroto?" You explain the fight with the vasto lorde as best you can. When you finished, Captain Unohana's eyes were wide I'm fear, something you have never seen happen before.

"Everyone needs to leave now." She voices this as calmly as she possibly can. "If you don't leave in the next 10 seconds, you will be forcibly removed." No one really knew how to react to Unohana's , everyone, including yourself, with willingness or reluctance, left the room.

Once out side you, could hear Unohana trying to calm down a now screaming Hiroto. A lightly pulsing from behind the door let you know she was trying her hand at kido, but Hiroto's screaming said that it was not working. After another minute or so, Hiroto's screaming abruptly cut off. Then there was silence.

Everyone near Hiroto's room suddenly stopped what they were doing. No one had died in the 4th since the war with Aizen ended. This could be a first. You fall to your knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Someone attempts to sooth you by patting your back, but their effort is in vain. Your vision is blurred with tears, slowly trailing down your face. The drops hitting the ground in silent splashes.

Another minute passes before the door slowly opens to reveal Captain Unohana standing there, her captains Haori covered in blood. Her face is impassive. She shows no emotion. She starts to walk down towards her office when a lower seat asks her.

"Captain? What happened with Hiroto?"

Unohana stops walking and turns to look at the person who asked. You see a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Hiroto is dead." With that she walks off at a quicker pace towards her office, leaving the members of her squad and Nanao standing quietly in the hallway.

An unknown amount of time passes before you are able to think properly. He... Hiro... was dead? You can't even cry anymore. You just feel empty. Alone. Afraid. Feelings don't matter. Nothing matters.

You stand up, and shuffle to the door. Reaching for the door handle, your hit with the door as a very angry looking Soi Fon bursts through.

"Where is he! Where is Hiroto!" She wasn't even trying to act nice, she just went straight crazy. A few of the 4th division members fled as soon as Soi Fon came into view.

"Soi... please calm down."

"No! Tell me where he is now!"

"Soi... he..."

"No... he can't be..."

"Soi." You start to tremble at the thought of losing him. A world without Hiroto? That just wasn't right. Soi Fon walks up to you, her eyes glistening with tears. She wraps her arms around you and sobs silently into your shoulder. You already have lost the will to cry anymore, so you can do nothing but try and comfort her the best you can.

A few minutes later, once Soi Fon calmed down a bit, you were able to pull her off of yourself. You look at her, her eyes still glistening, red, and slightly puffy. "Come on Soi Fon... lets go talk to Yoruichi... that at least might make us feel better."

She nods quietly and steps back. "Then lets go see her." You nod and walk down the hall towards the exit. Arm around Soi Fon's shoulder, you walk out of the 4th division with hopes that Yoruichi can do something to ease the pain in your hearts.

"Hey you two! What's with the depressed looks? Who died?" Yoruichi laughs as you and Soi Fon walk up to her in front of her manor. She stops upon notices how your expressions seem to darken. "Oh my, did someone seriously die?"

Soi Fon breaks down again and runs to Yoruichi crying. She catches her in her arms, looking to you for an answer.

"Hi-hiro... Hiroto... he..." You choke on your words, trying to tell Yoruichi about the terrible tragedy that had come.

"He's dead! He died after that vasto lorde bit him!" Soi Fon cried into Yoruichi's shoulder. Yoruichi's face fell into utter disbelief.

"He... died?"

"Yeah... he died just over an hour ago."

"What about Captain Unohana? Did she-"

"She was the one who treated him." Yoruichi looks downtrodden. You can see it on her face. If Captain Unohana could not help Hiroto… no one could have.

**-Hiroto POV**-

Pain. That's all you can feel right now. Nothing in the world can compare to what you feel right now. Even the kido Captain Unohana is using on you doesn't register.

Screaming is all you can do. All other sounds are drowned out. Suddenly... your screaming stops. Your voice isn't working. Your mouth opens but your voice won't work. What the hell is going on?

"Move your lazy ass!"

A voice resonates inside your head. Where the hell did that come from?

"I said hurry the hell up!"

Where is it coming from? Who is that? And why the hell is she inside your head?

"Dammit! Fine, I'll drag you in here myself!" A sharp pain resonates throughout your body and you slowly fade into darkness.

You shoot up into a sitting position. Where are you? Looking around you see nothing but... sand? Well it looks like sand, but it feel as solid as a rock. Brushing some of the sand aside you see a hard stone beneath. Some of the sand is piled into varying sized hills, rolling off into the distance. Wait... what in the living hell is that!?

Someone... more like something is standing off in the distance looking at you... holding a zanpakuto!?

From what you gather, its slim build makes it female. Her skin is an ashen white color. She has black marks all over her body. A stripe across her right leg, one across her chest, and one on her right arm. Her feet and hands were tipped with sharp looking talons. Her shoulders were adorned with three small spikes each. Her face... it was a mask. Her... mask... was completely bare. Nothing. Not a mark. No eye holes. No mouth. Just... nothing. It was disturbing on a number of levels.

You stand up and brush off your hakama. She takes a step towards you, then disappears. She appears in front of you catching yourself off guard. She punches you straight in the gut, causing you to fly back a few feet slamming into the ground with a thud.

"What the hell was that! Aren't you supposed to be the 4th seat of the 11th division! You're so weak! What a pathetic excuse for a man, much less a soul reaper!" She yelled at you.

What the hell! She is strong! Way stronger than you are right now. Just who the hell is this girl!?

You pick yourself up and dust yourself off again. "Who the hell are you?"

"You think you have the right to know my name? Ha! Don't make me laugh. As soon as you can cut me, I'll tell you my name. Until then, pick up your damn sword." She points next to you where your zanpakuto appears.

Shi no Dansu? When did she get here? Well either way, this bitch is going to get it. You pick up your zanpakuto.

"Die, Shi no Dansu." Your zanpakuto bursts with energy and changes form. Once she changes, you charge forward ready to decapitate this woman for punching you. As soon as you get within five feet of her, she disappears again, only to reappear again to your side and punch you in the head.

Once again you were flung into the air. Hitting the ground hard, you give a slight yelp of pain.

"If that hurt you, then you are even more pathetic than I thought you were! Now get the hell up and fight me like a man!"

Damn she is getting on your nerves. Without using her sword, she managed to throw you pretty far, while in shikai no less.

"I guess I have no choice."

"No choice about what? Don't tell me you're going to quit!"

"No... I'm going to have to use my... Bankai... I never did like using it... I've already hurt too many with it... but you... you really seem to be asking for it... so I'll be happy to show you."

"Now you are talking punk show me this weak ass bankai so I can make my victory so much more fulfilling! Bring it on bitch!"

You sigh quietly. You hold your zanpakuto out to your side across your body. Making a sweeping motion diagonally upwards across your body you call out. "Bankai, Rasuto Shi no Dansu."

Nothing happens. By that you mean no burst of energy, no wave of sand rushing outwards from your zanpakuto, just the fluid change of your zanpakuto's form. Shi no Dansu glows brightly and elongates into a giant metal pole wrapped in black cloth. The pole isn't the object of interest though, it is the curved blade on the top that is interesting. It is solid white in color and has a skull imprinted on both of the sides. Both edges of the blade are finely serrated.

"I hope you are ready... I'm truly sorry about this..."

"Just shut up and attack already!" To you it seems like seems like she is begging for death. With a sigh you place you zanpakuto in a way that it looks as though you are trying to chop fire wood.

"Master of death, Ruler of souls, Keeper of hatred, I give unto you all that is mine. Strike down your enemies with haste and misfortune. Destroy all those who dare defy. End the days of the weak. Catalyse me for your own selfish needs. Kill all who oppose. Murder the righteous. Reward the gluttonous. Leave your palace of night. Exit the realm of slumber. Enter our world and consume. Oshoku no Yoki." Your blade charges in a white/black energy. You swing your blade down and strike the ground. When the blade sinks in, the energy bursts forth from underneath of her.

She screams in pain as one of her arms is torn off. The energy stops after a moment, slowly fading away into nothingness. She stands there breathing deeply, not able to catch her breath. When she is able to speak, she utters only a single word.

"Kanashimi."

"What?"

"You have proved yourself to be somewhat competent, so I'll tell you again. My name is Kanashimi."

You look at her with a questioning glance. Her name means grief? That's kind of sad. Whether or not she is an enemy no one deserves the sadness that could come with a name like that.

"Well done kid. I guess I have to acknowledge you as my 'master' now. You better hope I don't get stronger, because if I do, I will completely take over your body and kill everyone I see."

She turns to walk away, but you call out to her. "Wait. You can at least answer a few questions for me. Where are we? Why am I here? And what exactly are you?"

She stops and looks at you. "I guess I can tell you. It wouldn't do you any good to be clueless about this place at least."

"This place is your inner world. It reflects what you are feeling and the state of your health at all times. This place used to have water, but because of your hollow bite, water has become somewhat of a rarity. This is also where your zanpakuto spirit resides should it not be in a physical form."

"You are here because I pulled you here dumbass! I suppose you probably want a more in depth answer than that, though. Matters have arisen that required your immediate attention, but those matters are now settled. You also needed some time to heal from your physical injuries, so bringing you here solved two if our problems at once."

"As for me... if you can not tell a hollow when you see one... well, then what kind of soul reaper are you."

...A hollow? Kanashimi is a... hollow? ... what the hell!?

"So you are a hollow? And this is my inner world? So does that mean..."

"Yes, you are just like the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What!? How do you know about Ichigo?"

"Ha! Just because I'm inside of you doesn't mean that I don't know about him. In the world of the hollows, he is famous for destroying. Aizen after all. That and the hollow he posses... well let's just say that it makes Aizen look like a baby."

Holy hell! If Aizen was a baby, then Ichigo... he must be a god.

Without even saying a word, Kanashimi disappears in a flash of sonido. Her voice echoes throughout the world as she calls out to you.

"Go to the world of the living. Find Shinji. He can help you with this new found power of yours."

With a crash everything goes black.

With a gasp you shoot out of bed, sweating profusely and gasping. What the hell just happened?


	6. Chapter 6: Hollow Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I do however own all of the OC's in the story, unless stated otherwise.

**AN:** Hey sorry about the late upload... again. I'm posting three chapters simultaneously to make up for it. I was busy with the last week of school and I just graduated on the 22nd. I've been working like a demon trying to finish these chapters so I could get them out to you guys. Hope you enjoy. R&amp;R!

**...**

**Chapter 6: Hollow Feelings**

You have no idea what the hell you are supposed to do. Should you go tell Unohana that you are alive? Should you go to the world of the living and find Shinji first? What about Soi Fon... oh crap , she's going to kill you! Nanao would as well! Bo matter what you do, it seems you are screwed. Whatever, you will just go to the world of the living, obtain and tame these new "powers" that you somehow received from getting a hollow, and explain everything when you get back. Yeah, that sounds likes a good idea.

You pull yourself out of bed, pull on you clothes, which are strangely enough clean and folded waiting for you, and make for the door as quietly as you can.

"Going somewhere this late Hiroto? You would not by chance be going to the world of the living, now would you?"

You jump at the voice coming from the corner of the room.

"Yoruichi?"

"In the flesh... well actually fur." She walks into sight, in her cat form, and then sits staring at you.

"Yes I am, but how did you know?"

"Because you we bitten by a vasto lorde." You freeze at those words. Is that why you have a hollow?

"Please don't te-"

"Well hurry up if you want to get out of here unnoticed. I'll accompany you to my manor. We can finish talking there." She scampers out of the partially opened door and runs down the hall. You have no choice but to follow her.

Making your way through the 4th division without any hindrances proved easier than what you first thought. Once you left, you head on the direction of Yoruichi's manor as fast as possible without flash stepping. That would only serve to create more noise than was necessary for a predicament such as this.

You arrive shortly, finding Yoruichi already at the gate and in her human form.

"Hurry inside, before someone senses you." You heed her words and head to the front door. She follows you up to the door and walks inside ahead of you. Following closely, you silently close the door behind you and proceed up the stairs to the top where she is waiting.

She leads you down a few corridors and up one last flight of steps before stopping at another door.

"In here we should be safe for the the time being." She pushes her way inside and lets you in. You can immediately tell it his her room... there were cats everywhere. Cat pictures, cat drawings, cat wallpaper, even a cat pillow to match her cat comforter!

You give a slight groan as to show your dislike for her poor choice in decorations.

"You don't like it?"

"Too many cats." She smiles at you with that smile... like she just got a bowl full of catnip.

"Then you going to love this!" She runs to her dresser and begins taking off her clothes.

You look away, yelping in surprise and embarrassment. "Put some damn clothes on you pervert! I'm not into older ladies!"

"For your information, I do have absolutely no such interest in men other than my boyfriend. And I am not old. You can turn around now, I promise I'm wearing clothes." You turn around to see Yoruichi standing in shorts and an oversized T-shirt, both of which had cat faces printed all over them.

You sigh. Really? Why the need for so many cat! You understand that she has the ability to transform into a but, but still, does she not think of anything else?... Wait. Boyfriend?

Now you could have ask politely. You could have been quiet about the whole matter. So of course you decide the best thing to do would be to blurt out the most inappropriate comment you could think of at the time. "Who the hell would want to go out with you?"

She punches you in the face. Right in the nose. You fly backward onto her bed. "A lot of people would! Just because you can't get a girlfriend does not mean that other people can't have healthy relationships!" You look up at her stunned and lost for words.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be that insensitive. So who is this boyfriend of yours?"

She sits down on her bed ans looks at you. "You will meet him, Ichigo, and Shinji when you pass through the Senkaimon to go to the world of the living. I expect that they are already waiting for you."

Ok now you are completely baffled. She contacted Ichigo and Shinji? How could she know that you were going to see them? You didn't say anything prematurely, did you?

"How? How do you know-"

"That you have an inner hollow?" You stare at her wide-eyed, mouth hanging open. "Its something that not many people know. In fact the only ones who are aware of this condition, as far as I know, are myself, Kisuke, the Head Captain, and Captain Unohana. Almost all Vasto Lorde level hollows have some sort of weapon to use against an enemy. Claws, ceros, the works. Rarely does a vasto lorde ever resort to biting an opponent, but for some reason it has to ability to project its powers into another being through its bite. Most of the time the victim is just sick for several days. However in extremely rare cases, it is possible to produce a hollow being inside of said person. That being the case here, you don't have to undergo the extremely painful and possibly long torment of hollowfication. At the present time the only thing for you to do is to train. Master the hollow inside of you. It could kill you in an instant. The only reason it doesn't is fear of losing its own being at your death. However, it can, and will, take over your body if it seems necessary to its survival. That van have a hugely negative impact on yourself and those around you. Just price to it that you are better in every way. Make it submit. If you can do that, then I will feel a lot better about the situation as a whole."

This revelation just causes more questions to arise from you, but you are unable to voice them because Yoruichi stands up and pulls you off the bed.

"Come on. Lets get you through that Senkaimon." You nod in agreement. She opens the door to her room, peering down the hall in both directions to make sure that no one is watching as you try to leave.

She gives you a thumbs up, signaling that the coast is clear. You follow her out of her room and down the hall, checking periodically for the unwanted presence of another being. Down the same staircases, you make your way to, what you presume to be, the courtyard. Once you both are there, Yoruichi leads you up to the Senkaimon.

"It will open shortly. I had the kido corps plan for it to open the Senkaimon ten minutes from now. All we have to do is wait."

You stand in silence for a minute before speaking to her. "How did you know about the vasto lorde's bite triggering hollowfication?"

She looks at you. "It doesn't trigger hollowfication. The bite completely skips that step of acquiring an inner hollow. It instead forces part of itself inside of its victim, thus creating the hollow."

"That still doesn't answer my question. How is it that you knew about this?"

"Urahara. He tells me everything. Not only that, but you know that he used to be the Captain of the 12th division. He is also the founder of the Department of Research and Development. It is only natural that he knew about the bites effect, especially after the incident with a few of the captains 100 years ago."

You are downtrodden at her mentioning the other captains."So what does this mean for me then?"

"I don't follow."

"The captains were all persecuted and blamed for their hollowfication, even though it wasn't their fault. I know that they have been reinstated to their old positions for the most part, but that took 100 years, and Aizen's death before they were allowed back in the soul society. Even Ichigo wasn't accepted until he killed Aizen, and even then he wasn't fully made a part of us. Some still think he should not be allowed into the soul society due to his hollow status... So what will happen to me if anyone finds out?"

She looks away from you. Knowing her answer won't be a pleasant one, you brace yourself mentally for what she has to say. But it never comes. You look back at her questioningly.

"Let's hope it never comes to that." The Senkaimon opens as she finishes her statement. "Now get going before I take you shopping with me for more cat pajamas."

With no more incentive needed, you walk towards the opening, pausing only to turn back and give Yoruichi a smile and a wave, which she returns. You face the opening once again and walk through, ready to show Kanashimi who the true master is.

**...**

**-Soi Fon POV-**

"Does anyone else have a matter which needs to be brought before us?" The head captain speaks across the room to the other captains gathered for their monthly meeting. "No? Then you are all dismissed. Captain Kyoraku, may I see you for a moment?" The others captains all exit through the doors, leaving Kyoraku standing nervously in front of Yamamoto.

You leave in haste, making your way to your divisions barracks to finish up the rest of your paperwork. It was way too early in the morning for a meeting, but you don't complain seeing as how this gives you more time to complete said paperwork. Then you need to speak with Lady Yoruichi about funeral arrangements for... you can't even bring yourself to think about him. After two years, you finally drum up the courage, with Lady Yoruichi's help of course, to tell... him... how you feel. After one day, he is bitten by a hollow, taken to the 4th division, and them dies. It's just not fair. Why did he die? Why did he leave you? Why couldn't he have lived? There are too many questions rushing through your head at the moment to even think properly. Once you are done with the damn paperwork you can go find Lady Yoruichi and try and pit this whole experience behind you.

Arriving at your division, you are surprised to see her standing in front of it, waiting for someone. What comes as an even greater surprise is that Nanao is with her looking even worse than yesterday, when she got the news of his death.

"There you are Soi! Come on, we need to go somewhere where no one can hear us. This conversation is not for the public to know."

You give her a questioning look, but pass it off as Lady Yoruichi being... well, herself. "Ok."

"Follow us then." With that her and Nanao flash step away, leaving you to ponder and follow.

Deducing that you are going to Lady Yoruichi's manor based of the direction of travel, you catch up to the pair in front of you.

"Why must we speak about this matter in private? Is something happening in the world if the living that must be kept a secret?"

Yoruichi's solemn look never leaves her face. "Something like that." You finish the journey in silence after she denounced that fact.

Arriving at the manor proved to be more difficult than necessary, seeing as how Lady Yoruichi and Nanao insisted on taking detours to avoid anyone who came across their path, which was a surprising amount for this time of day. Once you did arrive, you began asking the multitude of questions that had built up inside of you during the trip.

"Lady Yoruichi?" You ask her as you sit down on her bed along with Nanao, who is looking very nervous, and also giving a questioningly look to Lady Yoruichi. "What is this about?"

She gives a big sigh sinking into a couch on the far side of her bedroom. "Hiroto."

Both you and Nanao freeze. "You both had the strongest and closest bond with Hiroto, and you two are the only ones that I trust with such fragile information."

Nanao speaks up. "What about Hiroto?"

Yoruichi gives another sigh of exasperation. "Hiroto is not dead."

Silence. All that followed that revelation was silence. No one dared to even breathe for fear of shattering the perpetual heartache that encompassed both you and Nanao during the hours in which it was believed Hiroto was dead.

You were the first to speak after the silence had grown to the point of being uncomfortable. "He... is what?!"

"He isn't dead."

"How... how can that be?! Captain Unohana said-"

"That he died. Yes she did, and technically speaking he did. However, he did not stay dead. It was more like a state of hibernation. His body completely shut down until he was ready to wake."

Nanao cried out in defiance. "But that's not possible! He could not have done back to life! Captain Unohana said he died! She couldn't be wrong on something like that!"

"You are correct."

"What?" Nanao asks Lady Yoruichi, disbelieving in hearing that she was correct in her statement, when Lady Yoruichi seemed bent on proving her wrong.

"However, Unohana didn't believe he was dead. In fact I guarantee that she knew he was still alive."

"But how can that be! She-"

"She lied to you."

Again, the silence overtakes the room, stifling all conversation. After a few minutes, and a few awkward coughs, Nanao asks Yoruichi again about just what the hell is going on.

"Captain Unohana... she would not lie to us, would she?"

"If it was deemed necessary, I'm sure that even the Head Captain himself would lie to you. That being said, we need to talk about what will happen to Hiroto."

Now you feel the need to speak up. "What do mean? What is going to happen to Hiroto?"

"Less than six hours ago, Hiroto left the 4th division. I accompanied him here, where he used the Senkaimon to go to the world of the living. He is currently training."

"Training? Why couldn't he have trained here? On that note, why did he gave to leave at all! If he is healthy, then he could have stayed here with us!" You sputter out incredulously at the thought of Hiroto leaving, because he wanted to do more training in the world of the living, without telling anyone but Lady Yoruichi.

"I said he was alive. I did not say he was healthy."

You look at Lady Yoruichi with wide eyes. "What happened to him?"

"He has an inner hollow."

Holy crap so much silence. You can't even think properly to form coherent words to respond to what was just said. Inner... hollow? He has an... inner hollow? Hollow!? After finding your voice, you ask again the multitude of questions that have been building up.

"When did he get an inner hollow? Why didn't he tell us? Why did he only tell you? Will he be okay?" You figure overloading Lady Yoruichi with questions right away, so you select, and ask, the ones that stick out the most.

Lady Yoruichi leans back into the couch, stretching as she does so, creating audible popping sounds coming from her back. Sighing, she leans forward, ready to tell you what is going on.

"He received his hollow from the vasto lorde that he fought. When it bit Hiroto, it projected part of its being into Hiroto. He wasn't able to tell you because he was more concerned with the well being if everyone else. Having an uncontrolled hollow, not that any of them are really controllable, rampaging around the soul society in his body could cause quite a number if fatalities. I knew ever since you recounted your story with Unohana giving you the bad news. I didn't deem it fit to tell you, because you were already suffering enough. As for the matter of him being okay... just look at central 46's track record. If he comes back, and word gets out that he has a hollow, he will be pit yo death. However, there is always the possibility that he could be another Ichigo. He might be allowed to live, as long as he never steps foot into the soul society again."

After processing this information, you come to the only possible solution for this matter. "I'm going to see him."

"You can't just interrupt a vizards training like that Soi. Any outside interference could literally kill him. I'm not saying don't see him, but at least wait a few days so that the critical parts of the training are over."

"I... fine then. I'll wait for 3 days. After that, critical training or not, I will see him."

Nanao looks between you both, seemingly unsure or what to do. "It seems that my time here is done. I understand that Hiroto only has an interest in Captain Soi Fon. I do still have some paperwork to complete, so I must now take my leave." With that, Nanao stands up and walks toward the bedroom door.

"Oh, and Captain Soi Fon?" She turns and looks over her shoulder at you.

"Yes."

"Kick his ass for me for not telling us where he went."

You just smile at what she said. That's one thing you already planned on doing. "Don't worry, I'll kick it twice as hard for both of us."

Nanao just smiles back and then exits the room.

**...**

**-Hiroto POV**-

The run through the Dongai Precipice World, after stepping through the Senkaimon, was a very peaceful one. No one to badger you about paperwork. No one to make fun of you for using kido, yet belonging to the 11th division. Not even someone to talk to. It was a calm that was sorely welcomed after the events of the last few days. It gave you time to think, something you desperately needed to do. After leaving Yoruichi, your mind began to wander.

Kanashimi. What will it take to get her to submit? When, and if, she does, what will you do then? You could probably go back to the soul society as long as no one found out about the whole hollow thing, but how long would that last? There was always the option of stating in the world of the living, but what would then do about Soi Fon? Surely she would not be okay with you leaving.

Wait... what if she finds out about your hollow? What if she is completely disgusted and repulsed by it? Would she leave you because of that? You would like to think that she wouldn't, but she is the captain of the 2nd division and the commander of the Stealth Force. She has an image and reputation to uphold. She couldn't let something like a half hollow boyfriend tarnish that.

Approaching the end to the precipice world, you stop running. You could just turn back. You don't have to do this. Running away from this wouldn't be cowardly, it would be noble. Go ask for your imprisonment, and live the rest of your days inside of a cell. It would be easier if no one else had to deal with your inner hollow... but Soi Fon. She would miss you. She would genuinely care that you were gone. She might even cry.

You can't let that happen. You can't let Soi Fon cry again. With a new determination in your heart, you finish the rest of your short run and break through the light to the world of the living.

**...**

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Ichigo voices his annoyance by the late arrival of their guest.

"Calm down Ichigo. He will be her soon enough. I can wait a dew more minutes before departing back to the soul society with your evaluation. Is that why you are mad?" Captain Shinji Hirako asks Ichigo with a coy smile on his face.

"Now Ichigo, don't be rude to our guest. He was only doing what was right. I'm not sure that you need to check the temperature of a young man that way, but who am I to question his methods!" Kisuke Urahara walks into the room, waving his fan in front of himself, wooden sandals snapping against the ground.

"Damn right its not the right way! I should charge him with rape!"

"Aww, you don't really mean that, do you Ichigo?"

Before he gets a chance to respond, you pop right out if the Senkaimon into the group of three men.

"Ah Hiroto, you have arrived. Now before we get started, Yoruichi asked me to introduce myself." He gives a light cough, and flared out his fan. "I am Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi's boyfriend." He stood in a dramatic pose at the end to try and add some humor to what he was trying to accomplish.

Your eye twitches. You try and hold it in, but you just can't. The feeling, and need to, comes bursting forth like water from a broken dam. "WHAT THE HELL!"


	7. Chapter 7: Training Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I do however own all of the OC's in the story, unless stated otherwise.

**AN:** Here is the second of the three in one upload. R&amp;R!

**...**

**Chapter 7: Training Begins**

Feeling better after having a chance to calm down, you finally manage to say, rather than yell, something to Ichigo, who stayed with you while you calmed down in order to learn more about your hollow.

"So Kisuke and Yoruichi..." You still can't believe that the two of them are together. It's just not right. She just looks so young, and Kisuke... well, he does run a candy store.

"Yeah. It is weird to think about, but you will grow used to it... sort of."

"I just hope I'm not around to see them... be affectionate." You shudder at the thought.

"It's not a pretty sight. But back to the hollow. What is it doing?"

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"I mean is he trying to kill you? Just he just insult you? Has he showed you any of his powers?"

"She." Ichigo gives you a look of confusion. "My hollow is a girl. Her name is Kanashimi."

"It's... a girl?"

"Yeah. Is that bad?"

"Well no. I guess it's not considered bad, but hollows always take the gender of the host, or at least that's what Hat n' Clogs told me."

You contemplate silently for a minute. "So does mean there is something wrong with my hollow?"

"Maybe." He looks to be brooding over something before looking toward the back. "We should tell Hat n' Clogs about this though. You might gave to undergo a different kind of training. The last thing we need is your hollow riping you apart from the inside because we forgot to make you do something."

"Yeah, that would be bad." You chuckle nervously. Seeing as how you like your insides where they are, inside, you figure that it's probably best to go get Kisuke. Better safe than sorry.

You stand up and follow Ichigo to the back where Kisuke went after Captain Hirako departed back to the soul society. Opening one of the doors in the long hallway, you find yourself face to face... with you?

Kisuke was currently inflating you. This was just plain wrong.

"So you have his gigai already? How did you manage that? He has only been here for like fifteen minutes. I know you're a "genius" and pull off "miracles" all the time, but this has got to be a record of some sort."

Kisuke looks over his shoulder at the both of you, smiling his signature smile. "Yoruichi gave me hundreds if pictures and a chart listing your measurements. How she got some of them though is beyond me. You must be a heavy sleeper to not notice that."

You flush bright red in embarrassment. She did what? Suddenly feeling very self conscious, you back away slowly from the gigai. Kisuke just laughs at you.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to judge, well at least not judge that." He smiles coyly, covering his face with his fan as your face turns an even deeper shade of scarlet. "But back to the matter at hand. I presume you have information regarding the hollow?"

"Only that his hollow is a female." Ichigo spoke up for you, seeing as your current discomfort level was very high right now.

Kisuke raises his eyebrows in confusion. "A female you say? Well that sure is interesting... anything else."

"She already knew of both Captain Hirako and Ichigo without me meeting them since I have had her."

Kisuke's eyes open really wide. Ichigo turns to face you with his mouth hanging wide open. "She knows about me?"

"Yeah. She said that even in the world of hollows, you are famous. She also mentioned that your hollow is so strong, that it makes Aizen look like a baby."

If it was possible, Ichigo's mouth dropped even farther. "He makes Aizen look like a baby?! Then that would imply..."

"That you are probably the strongest soul reaper while being aided with your hollow powers." He looks at you, completely dumfounded about this new revelation.

"More importantly, your hollow is a female, correct?" Kisuke joins the conversation again.

"Yes."

"That poses a number of problems for us."

"What kind of problems."

He looks at you, completely serious. "Never before has someone with an inner hollow had said hollow be the opposite gender of themselves. Taking into account all things, anything could happen at any given moment, as far as we know. You could literally explode right now from this... BOOM!" You jump back and scream.

Kisuke looks at you with a grin and chuckles. "But that probably won't happen. As far as training goes, we will proceed as normal, unless something prevents us otherwise, as we have no outside data to work off of. So with that said, let's go to the training room."

You follow both Ichigo and Kisuke to the room Kisuke mentioned, all the whole glaring at the latter for the scare he just gave you. Heading to another room in the shop, you find it completely bare, except for a a hinged door on the floor.

"I may not be an expert on hollows and hollowfication, but I don't think that this room is qualified for hollow training."

"Now who ever said we would be training in this room?"

You stare at Kisuke blankly. "We will he training down there." He points to the hinged door, which Ichigo opens, to reveal a ladder leading to some unknown place.

"In the basement? We are going to train... in the basement?"

"Yes, indeed we are!" Kisuje smiles like it was no big deal.

"How is that any different from up here in this room?"

"Well you see, the lower elevation causes an increased concentration of-"

"Ok I'm going." You grumble a little bit to yourself, and follow Ichigo down the ladder. Kisuke soon joins you. After about a minute of climbing, the walls around you give way to a new sight.

"This is the basement!?" You choke on your words, and slowly continue down the ladder, trying to take in everything. The "basement" as it were, was at least a two mile long, and wide, box. How it's even possible for something like this to exist is beyond you, so rather than thinking about why or how, you think about the positives that come from having such a big training area. Less damage to buildings, not there were any in here anyways. More space for potentially destructive attacks. It also runs little risk of anyone outside to hear or feel anything coming from within the walls.

"So what exactly does this training entail anyways? I don't believe either of you informed me on what I was expected to do."

"Well that can be a bit difficult to actually tell. Since you did not go through the hollowfication process, I think that starting with forming your mask." Ichigo says as he steps off of the ladder.

"Excellent choice Ichigo!" Urahara calls out as he too steps off the ladder. "For that we will just need you to make your hollow submit."

"Ok... so..."

Ichigo huffs. "Just go to your inner world and kick the crap out of your hollow until it says that you are its master."

"Well I fought her while unconscious, and she said that I was her master." Kisuke gives you a questioning look.

"Did she? How interesting..."

"Is that just another thing to worry about?"

"No, not at all! It's just highly unusual for a hollow to accept its master after such a short period of time. It will, however, make things easier for us. Try putting on your mask."

You stare at him in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to tell me how to do that? That is why I'm here after all. To learn about how to use, control, and suppress my hollow powers."

Ichigo glares in Kiskue's direction. "Come on Hat n' Clogs, do you really expect him to know anything about hollowfication?" He gives Kisuke one more glare before looking at you.

"Alright. Just focus on your hollow. Try and feel its power coming out of you. Then try and focus that power into your hand, and drag it across your face.

"Ok. So like this." You make said dragging motion across your face.

"Yeah that works. Now try and focus that energy."

"You close your eyes and concentrate. Feel the energy if Kanashimi. Feel her presence.

After a minute you give up. "I can't. I don't feel anything. I used to be able to hear her, but now I can't hear a thing."

"Hmm... she might be ignoring you. Go to your inner world and talk with her." Kisuke, offering his words of wisdom, takes a seat on a nearby rock. "If you could, could you have Shi no Dansu materialize. I would very much like to talk to her."

Ichigo gives him a look of confusion, while you give him a look of disbelief. "How did you no my zanpakuto coils materialize?"

"Yoruichi told me."

"Oh... well it's not much of a secret anymore, so I guess, if she wants to, she can stay out here. That actually might be better so she doesn't get hurt... Hey Shi. Can you come out for a while?"

Your blade glows faintly, and in a flash, Shi no Dansu appears before all three of you.

"What is it Oto?" She, still hugging Oto Jr., looks up at you.

"I need to go to my inner world. I need to talk to that crazy hollow lady that lives there with you. It will be safer out here, so I want you to stay materialized as long as I am in: there, ok? Plus I believe Uncle Kisuke wants to talk to you."

"You mean Kana-chan! She is so fun to play with!" She smiles up at you, while Kisuke, Ichigo, and yourself all stare at her, mouths hanging wise open, completely dumbfounded.

"Kana-chan?"

"Yeah! Yesterday we had a tea party! Oto Jr. likes her too!"

"... Ok then... I'm going to go now. Have fun with Uncle Kisuke."

"Wait Oto! Which ones Uncle Kisuke?"

"He is the creepy old man."

"Hey! I'm not old!" Kisuke interjects, quite sore about the old an comment. You notice, however, he does not interject about the part where you called him creepy.

"Then who is he?" She points to Ichigo, who is still confused as to why your zanpakuto can materialize at will.

"That... that is big brother Ichigo." You give Ichigo a small smirk. He looks at you in anger, but that dissipates, and is replaced with surprise when Shi no Dansu jumps on him.

"Ichi-nii!" She snuggled into his chest, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Have fun." You call out to the trio before sitting down and focusing. You feel the familiar tingle on your spine, caused by slipping into your inner world. Then the world goes dark.

**...**

You open your eyes and find yourself in the same sandy plains as last time. You look around and call out to the hollow.

"Kanashimi! Come out! We need to talk!"

"Holy crap! I'm right here, no need to yell so damn loud!" You turn to find her standing before you.

"It's about time you got here. I hoped that masking my presence would lead you here again."

"Wait you needed me here? Then why not drag me here like you did last time?"

She snorts in response. "Would you really be willing to cooperate if I dragged you here again?"

"Good point. So why do you need me here?"

"There is a hollow out there that needs to be stopped. I can feel him, even in here. For the past nine hours, he has been executing hollows indiscriminately and without cause. I lost track of the deaths around five thousand."

Your eyes grow wide. "Five thousand! Wait, if it is killing hollows, why should I bother stopping it? I'm a soul reaper. I want hollows dead."

"That may be, but if there are no more hollows doesn't the soul reapers existence become moot? As much as you hate us, you become useless without us. You need us. Soul reapers need hollows."

You stare at her. She does bring up a good point. If it were not for hollows, soul reapers would be fairly useless. All there would be left to do would be traffic the souls.

"I get what you are saying, but I still don't see why you want me to do something about it."

She hisses at you, angry at your ignorance. "Because I am a hollow. Like it or not, I am a part of you now, which means he will eventually come after us. Of those five thousand he has killed, over half were at least a vasto lorde class. Some were even arrancar... at your current level, it would be less painful to throw yourself from a cliff than face this guy. I... I want to... help... you in becoming more powerful. Don't get the wrong idea though! I'm only doing this for my sake and Shi no Dansu's as well."

You take a minute to think about what just transpired. There is some evil hollow killing thing, who also just happens to be a hollow as well, out there somewhere causing mayhem. In order to beat it, you need to get stronger. Kanashimi is offering her help to make you stronger.

"You already said that you accepted me as your master."

"I did. This however is completely different. I can't lend you my powers until I know for certain that they won't be wasted. It might be difficult to understand, but it is necessary."

"I need you to fully submit to me, and acknowledge that I am, truly,your master. I need the powers you posses in order to win."

"I can't do that. It's not in my nature to just submit. We need to fight again. I want to see if you learned anything from our first one. If you beat me... I will fully submit and lend you my power. But if I win, I will take control of your body and mind and go kill him myself."

"Sounds good to me. Let's fight then." You take a stance. She holds out a clawed hand, pointing it at you. A white cero starts to form.

"I won't be holding back Kanashimi."

"Neither will I, Hiroto Arinori." With that fires her cero.

**...**

**-Soi Fon POV-**

Three days. Three days have finally passed. You can't help but feel both excited and nervous. On one hand you get to see Hiroto again, but on the other hand, he is now a Vizard. You hope that it won't affect how he feels about you.

Walking slowly into the gates of Lady Yoruichi's manor, you pray silently that he has not forgotten them.

"Soi Fon. Right on time I see." Lady Yoruichi calls out to you from the front door. "Come on, Let's go already. I can tell your anxious to see him." You give her a nod and follow her through the front door.

**...**

Traversing your way through the manor, you reach the back door, which leads to the courtyard with the Senkaimon, which was already open.

"Come on. I'm sure that they are all waiting for us." Once again you nod and follow her through the Senkaimon, hoping to find Hiroto alive and well.

**...**

Stepping through to the other side, you enter Urahara's shop. Ichigo is standing there waiting for you.

"Hiroto is still training. He's been going for three straight days now. I don't know what that means exactly, but it has never taken this long for either the hollow to take control or submit. I'll take you girls to the training room, but don't expect to talk with him anytime soon."

Lady Yoruichi just smiles at Ichigo. "That's ok. As long as he is not in danger of dying anytime soon."

Ichigo turns around and flash steps to the training room, both Lady Yoruichi and yourself on his heels.

Arriving in the underground facility, you find Urahara sitting on a nearby rock, his hands folded in his lap, intensely watching Hiroto. There also appears to be a young girl with him, bit you can't identify her.

The young girl turns around, and upon seeing Ichigo, jumps at him. "Ichi-nii!" Slamming him into the ground, she curls up against his chest, sighing contently.

"Who is she?" You are unsure of whether or not this girl was actually one of Ichigo's sisters, but you assume that she isn't, based on their obvious physical differences.

"Her? That is Hiroto's zanpakuto, Shi no Dansu."

You look at Lady Yoruichi with a questioning look.

"How is that possible? A zanpakuto should not be able to manifest itself into a physical form. The only time that happened was when Muramasa came to the soul society."

Urahara speaks up, giving Shi no Dansu a peculiar glance. "You are correct in your assumption. However, Hiroto did not train in the traditional way. According to Shi no Dansu, he literally broke his spirit trying to become stronger. Much like the 1st Espada Coyote Starrk and hid fraccion, Lillynette, she is a part of his soul that has broken away. A zanpakuto spirit resides in the soul of its master, but in their case, that piece of his soul has broken away."

At this point, Ichigo managed to pry Shi no Dansu off of himself. They were both now listening to your conversation with Urahara.

"I was talking with Shi no Dansu about it, and because of the break in his soul, they can't even talk in the traditional way. They cant even share their thoughts with one another. She must be manifested in order to convey information."

She smiles at you. "Yep! I can only talk with Oto when I'm outside. Hey aren't you Soi Fon?"

"Yes? How did you no that?"

"Oto talks about you all the time!" You blush at that statement. So he does show his affection publicly. Or at least he tells his zanpakuto about it.

"Are you and Oto dating now?" Ichigo falls backwards onto his butt sputtering at what she asked, while you manage to blush even more.

"Well... yeah we are." You say this softly, almost like you are afraid to announce your relationship to the world.

"So now your my mommy-chan?" At this your eyes grow wide, Ichigo completely faints, Urahara manages a small chuckle, and Lady Yoruichi smiles widely.

"No! I don't think that we are-"

"Of course she is your mommy-chan now." Lady Yoruichi gives a big smile, interrupting your interjection. "She is definitely your mommy-chan."

Shi no Dansu smiles widely up at you, and in the same manner as Ichigo, she jumps at you, flinging her small arms around your neck and snuggling as tightly as she can.

"Yay! I have a mommy-chan!" She looks up into your eyes, her hair brushing against your chin. "I love you mommy-chan!"

Urahara loses it. He falls backwards off of his rock, laughing loudly. Even Lady Yoruichi was trying her best to stifle her own laughter.

You almost fall down yourself. Trying to understand what exactly what just happened was making your head spin. If you were mommy, then Hiroto was... You blush as the thought enters your head. That might turn some people on, but for you it was embarrassing to even think about. Although, maybe some day, you could really be her mommy-chan.

Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you slowly wrap one arm around her, hoping that that will console her for the time being.

"So what about Hiroto? Is he doing okay? Isn't there some way you can tell if he is ok in there?"

Urahara looks up at you from the ground, his laughter finally ceasing. "I'm afraid not. I had Tessai erect a barrier around him in case he loses against his hollow. Hopefully it won't come to that, but it is best to be safe. The only thing we can do at this point is wait for the fight between them to end."

"Hey. I think Kana-chan is trying to tell me something." Shi no Dansu closes her eyes and focuses in something.

"Well what did she say?" Yoruichi joins the conversation again, apparently peaking her curiosity.

Shi no Dansu opens her eyes.

"He is coming."

Everyone freezes. All looking at her, you ask her one last question. "Who is coming?"

"Vacio Mariposa."


	8. Chapter 8: Lovers meet Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I do however own all of the OC's in the story, unless stated otherwise.

**AN:** Here is the third and final chapter of the three in one upload. Hopefully i can start uploading more regularly like I was, but if I can't, you can expect more multi-chapter updates. Thank you for X views! I'm feeling the love! You know what would make me even happier though? Reviews! Either way, enjoy! R&amp;R

**...**

**Chapter 8: Lovers meet Again**

**-Hiroto POV-**

Kanashimi fires her cero directly at you. There was no mistaking it. She really was trying to kill you. You roll out of the way, barely avoiding the white burst of energy that streaks by.

Coming to a stop in a standing position, you sweep your zanpakuto across your body. "Bankai, Rasuto Shi no Dansu." Your now scythe like weapon forms and appears next to you. Grabbing it, you give it an expert twirl before settling in a new stance.

Kanashimi tilts her head slightly, then disappears in a flash of sonido, only to reappear behind you. You spin around, raising your zanpakuto to block the incoming claws. Before her clawed hand hits the metal pole of your scythe, she disappears in another flash of sonido.

You look around, trying to see or sense where she could be. Suddenly you hear her voice from behind you. Whirling around to stop her, she finishes before you can reach her.

"Yami no Beru." In her outstretched hand, a wall of pitch black forms just big enough for her to be concealed by it. Still running at her, you swing your scythe, cutting through the black mass causing it to dissipate, but she is no longer behind it.

You hear footsteps behind you. Turning around, you see nothing but still hear the faint sound of sand being stepped on. A dust connects with your gut, causing you to fly back and slam into the ground, creating a cloud of dust.

"Yami no Beru. It completely conceals the form that the user is in. You must rely on your ability to sense spirit energy if you want to overcome this technique." Kanashimi fades into existence as she dispels the barrier concealing her.

"If you can't even do that, you might as well let me kill you now."

Grunting, you push yourself to your feet. She is right. You need to focus more. As weird as it may sound, you can not just rely on sight to find an enemy.

"Now to show you another power that you may acquire."

Her sword, which is an exact replica of Shi no Dansu, appears before her. She grabs the hilt and points it at you. "Tobimasu."

A burst of energy flies out of the sword, hitting you. You fly backwards a great distance before landing, once again, on your back. The energy that hit you, however, felt dull. Almost like it wasn't meant to injure, just to separate.

"This allows you to use your final technique. It has a command which must be said on order to use it. Tobimasu buys you the time necessary to do that."

Placing her sword in the ground at her feet, she places her hands together in a praying like manner and bows her head.

" Cry unto me. Burden myself. Rain blood across the sky. Become whole, ravage all that is grown, sate your hunger with my tears. Depression overtake, crumble will, and rot fortitude. Take that which we have. Steal the breathe from our bodies. Rejoice as we succumb to darkness. Be born anew from the ashes of my corpse."

She looks up at you, raising her hands to face you, palms flat and pointing away from herself.

"Shinimasu."

What comes next is absolutely unbelievable. You can't understand how it is possible, but it happened nevertheless.

Your heart stopped.

You could no longer feel it beating. Your vision began to grow black. You stumble forward, falling to your knees.

She sonidos to where you are kneeling. "Shinimasu. With this you can literally will someone to die. The only drawback is..."

You manage to look up. There is blood running from underneath her mask.

"You have to offer up your own life as tribute." She falls forward and hits the ground.

"Looks like you win. You seem to posses the will to carry on living much longer than I will. I submit. You are truly worthy of being my master. When you awake, my powers will be yours to use."

She fades into dust just as you fall to the ground, darkness overtaking you once again.

**...**

**-Soi Fon POV-**

"Four days now. I don't think that this can mean anything good." Urahara casually mentions this to the rest of you. "However, we can't give up on him. We need him to neat this Vacio Mariposa. From what Shi no Dansu told us, we are going to need as many people as we can muster to kill him."

"Yeah. Hey Yoruichi, it looks like I'm going to need some training. Your going to be my partner."

Lady Yoruichi bats her eyelashes at Ichigo, causing his face to flush. "Aww Ichigo, I thought you would never ask."

"Stop it you old pervert! Lets just start already." He flash steps away with Yoruichi, leaving Urahara, Shi no Dansu, and yourself with Hiroto. Not really wanting to be left alone with the pervert, you walk over to Hiroto, who is being watched by Shi no Dansu.

You sit across from Hiroto and look at Shi no Dansu, who is combing his hair. "Why are you combing his hair?"

"He always let's me. Oto says that it helps him relax whenever he has had a tough day. It helps me relax to. So maybe this will help him relax while he fights Kana-chan."

"He likes his hair being combed?"

"Yeah. He likes a lot of things that others don't know about. He likes drawing and blueberries. He likes to read. I think that he likes you the most though."

You blush when she says that. "I'm happy that Oto found someone special. He deserves it. Especially after what happened with Yuyu." Her face morphs into an expression of sadness.

"Who is Yuyu?"

"You didn't know? I thought Oto said you were a member of the SWA."

"I skipped out the day they interviewed him. I had some paperwork to catch up on."

"Oh."

"So who is she?"

"She was Oto's beat friend when he was a kid. They did everything together... but her family was killed. Oto's as well. A bunch of soul reapers found her a few days later. Near the seireitei, but she was dead. She killed herself."

You look at the ground. He was really burdened by such memories?

"That sounds terrible."

"It was. He didn't have a zanpakuto yet, but I was still there for him. He trained very hard to become the neat soul reaper he could be. Most days we wouldn't even talk. He would wake up, train, and then go to sleep. He ignored me. It hurt. It hurt a lot, but I never gave up on him. He always tried too much to protect his friends and he didn't ask for anything in return. I want to be able to help him someday, so he can feel the way we all feel with him."

He is one special guy. You know that first hand. He never thinks of himself, only others.

"Maybe when he wakes up you can tell him what he means to you. I'm sure he would like that." Shi no Dansu nods and continues combing his hair. You notice a silver teddy bear sitting by her feet.

"What is that?" Shi no Dansu looks to where you are pointing and smiles.

"That's Oto Jr. Aunt Yoruichi got him for me."

Oto Jr.? You will have to tease him about it later.

You look over to where Ichigo and Lady Yoruichi are training. They moved farther away to provide adequate room so they wouldn't mistakenly kill Hiroto. It looks like Ichigo was hit by Lady Yoruichi's shunko, as he was now kneeling on the ground. Moving your view to Urahara, you find him sitting on the same rock, looking out towards Icgigi and Lady Yoruichi, watching their fight.

Turning back to look at Hiroto, you see blood trailing out of the corners of his mouth.

"Lady Yoruichi! Hiroto is bleeding!" Urahara, being the closest one to you right now, rushes to your side immediately. Lady Yoruichi and Ichigo run up behind Hiroto just as Urahara sits back from inspecting him and stopping the blood flow.

"The bleeding must be from a wound he has sustained with his hollow. His body is just replicating what is happening inside on the outside. Its just like the relationship between soul and gigai. I'm not sure if he is okay, but we can expect this fight to be over soon... one way or another."

All of you now sit around Hiroto, waiting for him to wake up. You need to see that he is okay. You need to be able to be held by him again. What you wouldn't give for just one more kiss.

A few minutes later, blood begins to trickle from his mouth again. You lean forward with a rag in attempt to wipe off the blood, but are stopped when a hand grabs your wrist tightly. You look in shock as you find out who's wrist it is. You slowly look up into Hiroto's face. His eyes are wide open and doesn't seem to be breathing.

He coughs slightly, spouting more blood. Some of it gets on your arm, but you don't care.

"Hiroto, are you ok?"

He looks up at you and nods, unable to speak because of his coughing. You reach over and pat his back, hoping to dispel his coughing fit.

"How long was I unconscious?" He looks over at Urahara.

"My my, aren't you the inquisitive one. To answer your question though, you have been unconscious for four days. Some of us were getting worried that you wouldn't wake up."

"Well I'm fine now. Soi Fon." You flinch when he says your name. His tone is cold, all traces of warmth seemingly gone. "Will you help me to the bathroom so I can wash off my face."

"Of course." You grab his arm and wrap it around your shoulder. You stand up, lifting him with you so he can try and gain some footing. Once he is somewhat stable, you both began your trek to the ladder which leads to the surface.

Upon reaching the ladder he removes his arm from its resting spot, which saddens you a little bit.

"I should be able to flash step to the top, but I will need you there to support me. Can you flash step up there ahead of me and wait?"

You nod in response and flash step up to Urahara's shop, where you wait for Hiroto to appear.

After a few minutes of waiting, Hiroto crawls over the edge and rolls over on the ground. "That hurt like hell." He groans as he tries and pull himself up to his feet.

"Are you okay? You know I could have helped you get up here."

"Yeah, but I had to talk to them alone for a second."

"Alone? Why? What can't you tell me."

"Just help me to the bathroom and I'll tell you when I'm all cleaned up."

You frown at him, but hoist him up and carry him to the bathroom anyways.

Once you had limped along to the bathroom with him, you leaned him up against the sink so he could wipe the blood stains off his face.

He picks up a rag and wets it underneath a stream of warm water. Reaching for his face with the rag, you stop him.

"Here, let me get that for you." You grab the cloth from his hand. Slowly, you wipe the blood away from his mouth. You shudder slightly. Seeing him in such a vulnerable position, barely able to stand and flinching at every touch the rag makes.

"What was it you talked with the others about?"

The look he gives you makes you shake from want. It is a look of utter lust. "I made sure that they would stay in the training room for a while. We wouldn't want to be disturbed." He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you into his chest.

"It has been too long since I've been able to do this." You sigh contently into his chest, warmth filling your body at his words.

He pulls you away from him and tilts your head up to face him. "Soi... I missed you. It might sound stupid, we were only apart for a few days, but I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time..."

"It is not stupid. I feel the same way Hiroto." He smiles down at you and kisses your cheek. You pull him back towards you before he can pull away, and you kiss him right on the lips.

He gratefully accepts it and pulls you closer to him so that your bodies are hugging each other. After a moment, you pull apart and look at the ground sheepishly, afraid to ask your next question.

"Hiroto..."

"Yeah Soi."

"I'm pretty sure Urahara has... a few spare rooms... we could go- EEK!"

You give an unexpected squeak as Hiroto lifts you off the ground, bridal style.

"Hiroto! You shouldn't be carrying me in your condition!

"I'll be okay. Your not even close to being heavy. Besides, your going to need all of your spare energy." He gives you a grin and a wink. That causes you to bury your face in his chest in order to hide how red tour face was. You used to never do this, blush that is. Then he shows up. A such as you hate blushing in front of people, you wouldn't trade Hiroto for anything in the world.

He carries you to a nearby room and slowly opens the door. As it closes, you can only think about how lucky you are to be with such a wonderful guy.

**...**

**-Yoruichi POV-**

"You think they are asleep yet? I'm hungry!" Ichigo complains loudly to himself.

"Why don't you go check? I'm sure that they wouldn't mind you barging in on their alone time." You smile at the unmistakable look of fear on the face of the strawberry.

"Whatever..." He grumbled to himself, muttering something about how unfair life was. There was also something about a sandwich.

"What's going on? Why are Oto and Mommy-chan upstairs alone?"

At this, Kisuke nearly laughs out loud before regaining his senses. "Well now, that's not something for us to tell you. You need to hear that from Hiroto and Soi Fon." Kisuke tries to hold in his laughter as you explain the best you can to Shi no Dansu

"Why?"

"Well it is their job to inform you of anything that concerns themselves."

"Why?"

"Because it is not appropriate for us-"

"Are they making babies?" Kisuke loses it. He starts laughing like a mad man, falling off his rock in the process. Ichigo joins him, laughing like there is no tomorrow.

Shi no Dansu looks at them in confusion and then looks back up at you, silently asking for answers.

"Well, I don't know... its not really our business if they-"

"I want a baby brother." This statement shocks you and both the guys into silence. She what?

"You want... a baby brother?" Ichigo asks tentatively, cautious about how to deal with the information you all were just given.

"Yep! I've always wanted a baby brother. Oto has always taken care of me and I want to be able to do the same to someone else."

"Well you know, Ichigo is younger than you, so technically..."

"Really!?" She looks over to where Ichigo is sitting. "So Ichi-nii is..."

"Yes he is like a baby brother to you."

Shi no Dansu is silent for a few moments. The she jumps at Ichigo, who is trying to get away. "Ichi-chan!"

He freezes and let's her slam into him, knocking him back to the ground. "I am not cute!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

She grabs his face and squishes his cheeks together making him look like a fish. You can't help but chuckle at the sight of him. "But your so adorable like this!"

Kisuke bursts out laughing again. Really? Where that man gets all of his energy you have no idea.

"Well she is right, you are completely and utterly adorable." You couldn't help yourself. He was kind of cute like that.

"No I'm not! Now get off me you stupid brat!" Kisuke and you both freeze at his words.

"Uh, Ichigo? That's not a very-"

"What the hell did you say?"

"-good idea." Shi no Dansu looks up at Ichigo who froze from hearing her voice.

"What?"

"Are you deaf or something? I said what the hell did you just say? You think I'm a brat?

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"Then what the hell did you mean?"

"I- uh..."

"Let me tell you something punk. I can put up with a lot of crap, but if you insult me or Hiroto, I will rip your face off and feed it to you, you got me?"

Ichigo is sitting as still as he possible can, trying to not provoke her anymore. "Yes ma'am "

"So you won't do it again?"

"No ma'am."

"Good." Her face morphs into a look of happiness. "I'm gonna go to sleep now. If you have to move then carry me with you." Not but a few seconds after that she was snoring lightly, a sure sign that she had fallen asleep. Ichigo looks up at you, silently pleading to help him out.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. She said you have to carry her. We wouldn't want to make her angry again, now would we?"

Ichigo let's out a small whimper and shakes his head. He stands up, picking up Shi no Dansu with him.

"Aww you look so adorable!"

"Shut up." He mumbles to himself.

"Well I'm sure they are done now. If they aren't... well Soi Fon sure is a lucky girl then."

Ichigo makes a face of disgust. "I really didn't need that image in my head. That's disgusting."

You just wave him off. He just doesn't understand yet. Once him and Rukia finally do the dance with no pants, he won't think its disgusting anymore.

"Let's just go before Ichigo starts complaining about food again." Urahara stands up and dusts himself off. You start walking towards the exit with Urahara and Ichigo, carrying Shi no Dansu, in tow. Flash stepping up to the shop, you walk to the room which you can sense Hiroto and Soi Fon in. Slowly opening the door, you peak inside to find them both curled up on the bed.

You smile and close the door. "Should we wake them up? We will need them both for what's about to come." Urahara walks up behind you as you close the door. "We will need them at full strength if we are to kill Vacio."

"All the more reason to let them sleep for a while longer. They will need their full strength." Urahara just shrugs and you both walk away, only stopping to give one last glance at the door, glad that they get a few more hours of peace.


	9. Chapter 9: Old Lovers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I do however own all of the OC's in the story, unless stated otherwise.

**AN:** Hey there fellow fanfiction peoples. I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. *smiles evilly.*

**...**

**Chapter 9: Old Lovers**

You wake up, yawning greatly and stretching, ready to greet the new day... until you realize you have to start your vizard training today. Damn, what a pain. You roll over to get off the bed when your leg collides with something. You look down and see an arm and a leg poking out from underneath the covers. Lifting up the covers you see Soi Fon completely naked and sprawled out, still sleeping peacefully.

Everything comes rushing back to you in an instant. Your fight with Kanashimi, waking up in the underground trading room, and then taking Soi Fon into one of the spare rooms in Urahara's shop, the very one your in right now. You look at her once more and then cover her back up.

Damn, she is beautiful.

Picking yourself off the other side of the bed, you make your way across the room gathering your clothes off the floor. They, along with Soi Fon's, were scattered about aimlessly in the urgency of last night.

You smile at the thought and quickly get dressed. Stepping out of the room, you silently close the door, so as not to disturb Soi Fon, and make your way across the store to the training room.

**...**

"What the hell do you mean you are not ready!?" You find yourself yelling at the shopkeeper. "You had all of last night, and this entire morning to get everything ready! How could not be ready!"

Urahara puts his hands up in surrender. "Hey, just calm down. Everything is ready, we just need to wait for Ichigo and Shinji. I thought it would be better to have an experienced vizard here with us and not just Ichigo. Not doubting his skills expertise, but Shinji has been a vizard for over 100 years. He would have better knowledge on what to do as far as your training goes. He was supposed to be able to slip away for a few days, so being a little late won't change much."

You give Urahara a growl and sort down on a nearby rock.

"Hey Shi, can you materialize for me?" You get no response. "Shi?" Still nothing comes from your sword. "Shi!? What happened!? Why aren't you answering me!? You lose it. What the hell happened to Shi no Dansu? Why is she not responding to your call?

"Hiroto if I may, I know where Shi no Dansu is at."

You whirl around and face Urahara. "How would you know that?"

"Oh it is simple, really. She never reverted back from her physical form. Last she was being held by a crying Ichigo. So logic states she must still be with him. They should be upstairs getting breakfast, or still asleep in one of the spare rooms."

"Fine then. I'm going to get them." You turn around and start marching towards the exit.

"Oh, and speaking of spare rooms." Urahara calls out to you. You stop and turn to face him. "I hope you left the one you and Soi Fon were using intact and relatively clean? I don't fancy cleaning up undesirables just because you can't aim."

That statement leaves you catatonic. You just slowly turn back around and walk away. All the while, Urahara is laughing at your expense.

**...**

Arriving in the kitchen, you find Shi no Dansu sitting on Ichigo's shoulders while he appears to be making pancakes. You smile at the sight of the two. At least they are getting along well enough.

"I hope you made enough for all of us. I know I'm definitely hungry."

"Why is that I wonder? It couldn't have been because you were up all night, could it? Or due to the fact that you used up all your energy?"

You stare at Ichigo. Did he really just say that? In front of Shi no less?

"Hey Oto?" Shi no Dansu gives you a curious look.

"Yeah?"

"Were you making babies last night?" Your eyes go wide and you you stumble backwards, sputtering incoherent words.

"What!? Where did you hear that from!?"

"I want another baby brother." You fall on your butt. Unable to deal with anymore surprises, you cover your face with your hands and sigh.

"Why do you want a... baby brother?"

"I want to take care of him like you take care of me."

"That's something to discuss another- wait. Did you say another baby brother?"

"Yep!"

"Who is the first?"

She smiles at you and pats Ichigo right on the head. "Ichi-chan is younger than me! He is my baby brother!"

You try to contain your laughter. Seriously? He is a baby brother? You look at Ichigo who just rolls his eyes and sighs at you. "It can't be helped. Besides, me and Shi did some talking last night. Turns out I'm actually quite fond of her."

You just stare at him. If Shi doesn't have a problem with it and Ichigo doesn't have a problem with it, then who are you to stop them.

"What smells so good?" You three turn your heads toward the hallway where Soi Fon just exited.

"I'm making pancakes for Shi, but there will be enough for everyone. It will take a few more minutes though so just chill until then."

"That's fine." She turns and faces you. Her face turns a little red. "Good morning Hiroto." Her voice was little more than a whisper.

"Good morning Soi. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept amazingly." You smile at her response. At least she had a good nights rest.

"Hey mommy-chan?"

"What is it, Shi no Dansu?"

"Were you making babies last night?" Soi Fon freezes. She looks at you wide eyed and then back at at Shi no Dansu. She turns around and walks back down the hall.

"I'm going back to bed."

Ichigo is shaking with silent laughter. Shi no Dansu looks at the hallway entrance with disappointment. When she is older... or at least more experienced with the way the world works, some one will tell her.

BANG! The sound of a loud explosion rips through the shops interior, jarring you.

"Looks like another hollow." Urahara and Yoruichi appear from the training room, looking to investigate the explosion. "This spiritual pressure... it must be him."

Before you could ask Urahara who he was talking about, you were interrupted. "Am I too late?" Captain Hirako bursts into the hallway, completely out of breath, with Soi Fon trailing him closely.

"No, your right on time. He just showed up."

You give the two a look of confusion. "Who just showed up?"

Urahara gives you a look of utter seriousness. "Vacio Mariposa."

**...**

Reigning your questions back for the moment, you follow Urahara and Captain Hirako out of the shop and into the street, where there are two figures standing in front of a giant smoking crater.

The first is easily identified as a hollow. He must be the one that Captain Hirako and Urahara were talking about. His mask covered half of his face and was like that of a snakes head. The eye hole was slanted downwards and thin. There was also a tiny slit where his right nostril would be. It had a deep blue line running from the eye hole out towards the edge of his mask. His zanpakuto was hanging from his waist. Its sheathe was the same color blue as the stripe on his mask. His eye was what made you uneasy though. It was solid black. No white. No iris. Just solid black, like one big pupil.

The other figure was harder to identify. From the looks of its slim build, it seemed to be a female. Her cloak covered her head and ran down her back. She wore right fitting clothes, so you assume that she was meant to be speedy. What was visible of her face seemed to be wrapped in some kind of cloth. Hanging from her waist was...

"That's a zanpakuto! What are you doing hanging around a hollow! You are a soul reaper aren't you!" You yell at the cloaked female. She doesn't even move at the sound of your voice. "Hey on talking to you!"

"My apologies. She can be... difficult when it comes to having conversations." The arrancar speaks out. His voice was deep and smooth, but he held an underlying evil in the tone. It reminded you a lot of Gin Ichimaru.

"Oh where are my manners. I completely forgot to introduce myself." He takes a step back and bows low. "I am Vacio Mariposa, at your service. My associate here... well she doesn't like it when her name is known. So lets leave it at that. You must be Hiroto Arinori. I'm so glad we finally have a chance to meet in person. You are quite the interesting individual."

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"Well if I didn't know your name, then what would all the reconnaissance have been for?"

"You were spying on me?"

"Oh that's such a terrible word."

"Just answer the question!"

"Well technically, she was spying on you. I was just made aware of the situations you were in."

"Well I've had enough of this crap. Shi, can you hop back in the sword for a while? I don't want you getting hurt out here."

"No problem Oto!" Shi no Dansu glows faintly before being absorbed by the blade of your zanpakuto.

Urahara steps in to try and diffuse the situation. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm here to kill all of you. Well actually just Mr. Arinori, but since your all gathered here, I couldn't let this opportunity go to waste."

You take a step towards Vacio. "I'd like to see you try, hollow."

He immediately drops his dramatic flare. His eye narrows intensely, as of hunting his prey. "It would be my pleasure."

**...**

"Oh come on. This can't be your full strength. I've seen Adjucha put up a better fight." He casually blocks the strikes performed by everyone, save yourself and the other cloaked girl. Leaving you both to fight each other, you move away from Vacio, so as to not get distracted.

"Who are you?" You glare at the girl. "Why are you working with a hollow?"

"That is none of your business. Lets finish this quickly so I don't have to be here much longer. The air here reeks of human. Its disgusting." She pulls out her zanpakuto. "Unfortunately for you, I don't have the time to waste. Sing, Enjeru."

A wave of energy flows forth from her like a tidal wave. When it finally ceases, you see her standing there with her blade above her head. It has shrunk down into the size of a large knife, around 14 inches in length. The blade also gained a graceful curve. The hilt looks as though it has morphed into a small pair of golden wings. As you studied her zanpakuto, she makes a step, like she was going to charge.

In a flash, she disappears. Reappearing beside you, she slashed at your side. You barely block the swing. Damn, she is fast! You push her away and thrust your zanpakuto into the ground.

"Die, Shi no Dansu." Your blade morphs into its new form and you charge the girl before she can recover from your push. You swing Shi no Dansu at her head, but she blocks it and takes a slash at your legs which you jump over. You kick her in the chest before landing back on the ground. She stands up to charge you again and takes a few steps towards you.

Before she moves any further, she grasps her head and cries out in pain, falling to her knees and dropping her zanpakuto.

You watch her in fear and curiosity as she writhes on the ground screaming obscenities into the sky.

This garners the attention if the others, who stop their fighting.

"Really? Right now of all times you choose to try and break the hold I have on your mind? You know it is useless." Vacio walks over to her.

"Get away from me, you monster! I won't do it! I won't kill him!"

"Come now, its not that hard. Just one swing and he is done for. I promise that everything will be better if he dies right now. Just let me-"

"No! Leave him alone!"

"You know... you really piss me off sometimes. Fine. We'll do it your way, but first I need to give you something." He plunged he sword into get stomach. She cries out in pain. "You have fulfilled your purpose. I really don't need to keep you anymore."

He pulls his zanpakuto out of her stomach with a sickening squelch. Vacio turns to face rest of you. "I'm sorry, but it looks like our tine us up for today. I'll drop by some other time so we can finish our conversation." He gives you a maniacal grin and rips the air, opening a garganta to open.

Disappearing before you could reach him, you turn your gaze to the wounded girl.

"So she was being controlled by him? I guess that makes sense. No soul reaper in their right mind would willingly join up with a hollow." Ichigo places Zangetsu on his back, along with the others placing their respective weapons away.

"So who is she then exactly? We still haven't found out anything about her?"

You slowly approach then fallen figure, kneeling down next to her. "Who are you?"

She coughs, sending blood across the pavement. She shudders, taking a deep and ragged breath. "Please help me Hiro... Please help me."

You freeze. Did she just call you Hiro? No one calls you Hiro. No one except...

"No. You can't be..."

"Please Hiro..."

"She died... I saw her body with my own eyes. You can't be her." She gives a whimper of sadness at your last statement. You reach up to remove the hood covering her face.

"Hiroto? Who is she? How does she know you?" Soi Fon steps closer to inspect the girl.

With one swift move, you remove the hood covering her.

Green. That green hair. Only one person you know has hair like that. Heart racing, you ask hesitantly.

"Yuyu?"

The bandages slowly fell away from her face, showing her weak smile.

"Thank you... thank you Hiro."

**...**

Your sitting in your room, thinking about what this all means. Let's lay out the facts. And arrancar named Vacio Mariposa shows up out of nowhere and makes you look like a bunch of rag dolls. He brings with him a soul reaper... a soul reaper that you once loved. Yuyu. She had her mind taken control of by that sick freak and used little a puppet. She is still sleeping on the couch in the living room. Recovering after a blow like that to the stomach will take some time.

"Why can't anything just be simple?" You say this to no one, knowing your question really doesn't have an answer. You give a great sigh and pull yourself from the bed. You might as well go check on Yuyu.

Exiting the door to your room, you hear whispers coming from the living area where Yuyu is at. Slowly closing the door, you sneak down the hallway and stop before you would be seen.

"What are we going to do about her?" That was Yoruichi speaking. "We can't just leave her here. I mean, after she is healed, where is she going to go?"

"Well if the soul society doesn't let her back, she is more than welcome to stay here with us. Until Tessai and the kids come back from their vacation, I really could use the extra set of hands around the shop. Of course when they come back she can still stay. We have plenty of room here." You smile at that. Urahara may be a bit of a perv, but he has a good heart.

"What about Hiroto though?" Soi Fon is in there too.

"What about him Soi?"

"Well... if what Shi no Dansu said was right, then Hiroto loved Yuyu for a long time when they were kids... what... what if he doesn't want me anymore? Since Yuyu is back, what if he chooses her over me?" You can hear Soi Fon sobbing now. It breaks your heart to hear that sound. "I can't lose him. I can't. I... I... I love him... I love Hiroto."

You freeze at those words. She... loves you? Her feelings are really that strong? You sigh silently. What the hell are you supposed to do? Soi is amazing. You could honestly say that you loved her too. But Yuyu... you couldn't break either one of their hearts. You get the feeling that this won't end well, no matter what happens.

You turn to walk back down the hallway when you bump into Captain Hirako. He grins at you.

"Doing a little snooping I see."

"Captain! Please don't tell-"

"Tell about what? I don't know what your talking about Hiroto. I didn't hear or see anything that would constitute me telling someone about what didn't happen."

You smile gratefully at the vizard captain. "Thank you Captain Hirako."

"If you really want to thank me, drop the formality. We are both vizards now and that makes us equals in my book. Just Shinji will be fine."

"Of course capt- Shinji."

"Good. Now why don't we get a head start on that training of yours. The others will join us once their some with their chit chat." You nod and follow Shinji towards the training room.

**...**

"Now this won't be easy. There isn't a shortcut for using your mask. The only way you are going to get netter at it is if you practice."

"Got it."

"Alrighty then. Put your mask on. I'm sure that Kisuke has told you how to do that at least."

You nod at Shinji. You close your eyes and focus. Bringing your hand down over your face, you feel a surge of power coarse through you. When you open your eyes you see, not the physical form of Shinji, but a spiritual form. He seems to be made out of pure spirit energy.

"Interesting. Can you see me Hiroto?"

"Yeah." You are shocked at hearing your voice has changed. It sounds raspy and is higher pitched then before. "But you aren't in a body. You look to be made of spirit energy."

"Well as long as you can see. Are you ready?"

You tighten your grip on Shi no Dansu. "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this."

"Okay then." He draws his zanpakuto from its sheathe, settling into a stance. "Come at me then."

You raise you hand so it points at Shinji. "Yami no Beru." The same black wall appears in front of you and, after a minute, disappears.

"Ah. You can conceal your form to the naked eye. That's an interesting hollow power, but I won't need to see you to cut you." He rushes forward and swings at your gut. You block his blade but are flung back about 50 feet from the impact. Landing on the ground with a thud, you groan inwardly. This was going to be one hell of a training session.


	10. Chapter 10: Caught

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I do however own all of the OC's in the story, unless stated otherwise.

**AN:** Thank you all for 500 views! I honestly wasn't expecting that many this far in, but I guess that means my writing is better than I thought! Not that I thought it was any good in the first place. Enjoy! R&amp;R!

**...**

**Chapter 10: Caught**

"Dammit Shinji! That one really hurt!"

"Suck it up Hiroto. You can still only use your mask for a minute and a half before it breaks. For a fight with an extremely powerful arrancar, like Vacio, you need to be able to hold it for ten minutes at bare minimum. You still have a long ways to go my friend before you will be more useful than useless with that mask on."

"Oh just quit blabbering already! Come on, let's go again." You stand up shakily, pushing on your zanpakuto to steady yourself.

"I think we should take a break. I know we have a lot of training to do, but it will be pointless if you kill yourself from exhaustion. Meet back here in an hour and we will have another go."

You nod at him, breathing to heavily to form words anymore, and turn around to head back up to the store for some water.

Trying to flash step ahead, you manage to make it 25 feet before collapsing. Was it just you, or is flash stepping now impossible.

Picking yourself up off the ground, you attempt to do it again. The results are the same. Man this really sucks. picking yourself up off your face once again, you finish the trek to the ladder by walking.

After what seemed like an eternity, you finally reached the top of the ladder. Pulling yourself to your feet, you slowly make your way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, you grab a cold water bottle and make your way to the living area so you can relax.

You spot Yuyu resting on one of the couches, and take a seat opposite of her. Downing the water, you immediately feel refreshed and ready to start training some more, but decide against going back to the training area. You can still hardly stand, and Shinji was right, you don't need to kill yourself during training.

The quiet of the room, only interrupted by Yuyu's faint breathing, gives you time to think.

Your mind is still blown over the discovery made while fighting that arrancar. Yuyu is still alive. It always had seemed like a fantasy, to have Yuyu return, but there she is, on the couch opposite of yours, resting peacefully while your brain feels like it is going to explode any moment now from information overload.

She looks so peaceful, sleeping there under the sheets. Quite unlike the last time you saw her, bleeding and dead with tears staining her face.

This now brings up even more questions Does she still love you? If she does, will she expect you to ditch Soi Fon? If you don't, how will she react? Will she be angry? Sad? Kami forbid, depressed? Too many questions are left unanswered for your liking. However, the only way you will get those answers is if you talk to Yuyu yourself, but she is sleeping. You can't disturb her, she needs and deserves the rest.

You decide to just talk to her when she wakes up. She'll be rested and you will have more time to think.

You sit there for about a half hour before deciding to get another water. Standing up, you make your way to the hallway. You hear a cough behind you. Turning around, you see Yuyu shaking beneath her covers. Foregoing the water, you turn back and walk to Yuyu. Pushing her up, you sit down on the couch and rest her head on your lap.

"Shh. It's ok." You stroke her hair, trying to soothe her. The trembling stops and she curls on closer to you.

"Hiro..." She mumbles your name in her sleep.

"I'm here now, it's ok."

"Hiro... I love you..." Your heart stops. You feel like you were hit by another Shinimasu. So she does still love you... now your question is answered.

"Yuyu, wake up." You shake her gently. Her eyes flutter briefly before she opens them fully. Letting out a great yawn, she sits up.

"Morning Sunshine." She turns around at the sound of your voice. When she sees you, her face lights up with a huge smile.

"Hiro!" She quickly wraps you in a hug. "It's so good to see you again!"

You return the hug. "Same here Yuyu. I'm really glad you are ok. I was so worried. After the hollow attack when we were kids..."

Her smile drops into a more somber look. "Yeah... I know I made you worry .. But everything is ok now! I'm alive and your alive. That's all that matters." She gives you another genuine smile.

"Yeah, that is good. Are your wounds healed?"

She lifts her shirt slightly and inspects her stomach. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure their all healed up. I've been known to heal quickly."

"That's good... Hey Yuyu? There are a few things you should know about though..."

"Like what?"

"Well you know how we always talked about... getting married."

Her face blossoms with color and she looks at her feet. "Yeah. I remember that."

"I'm... I'm seeing someone..."

"You... have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah..."

Her expression is heartbreaking. She looks about ready to cry. "I'm happy for you."

Her reaction takes you aback. "You are?"

"Yeah... if your happy t-then I-I'm happy t-too." The tears flow free. She breaks down and starts sobbing uncontrollably. You try to comfort her the best you can, bit you can only do so much.

"I-I thought w-we were going t-to b-be together f-forever. Just l-like we p-promised each other." You pull her into your shoulder.

"Yuyu I'm so sorry. I thought you were dead. If I knew you were still alive, things might have been different. This doesn't change the fact that I love you. I still do love you. I always will... but not in the way you love me... I'm sorry... I... I love Soi Fon. I want to stay with her."

Her crying quiets down. She looks up to you with her tear stained face. "Y-You still love me?"

"Of course I do. We have shared so much together. There is no way I-" You are abruptly cut off when she presses her lips against yours. Your heart stops yet again. You have to stop this. This is wrong, you have a girlfriend. This needs to end now... so why aren't you stopping it?

You push her back onto the couch so she is laying on her back. You lean over her and lock your lips with hers.

The thought never crossed your mind that someone else might be watching. Someone who is shocked at what she sees. Someone who leaves before she is caught. Someone who has tears of her own to wipe away.

**...**

"No." You push Yuyu away from yourself, breaking the kiss. "Yuyu this is wrong. I have a girlfriend. I can't be kissing you."

"I'm sorry Hiro. When you said you loved me..." She stumbles over her words, and starts to cry again.

"Hey, it's ok. Don't cry."

"But it's not ok!" You are taken aback by the tone of her voice. "It's not! I love you! I want to be with you! Why can't you see that!?"

"I do see it dammit!" You yell back at her, frightening her into silence. "I understand! This isn't just hard on you, it's hard on me too! Do you really think I want to break my best friends heart!?"

At this point, Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Shinji had made there way to the living area, trying to find the source of the commotion.

"This isn't just about our relationship, it's about Soi Fon as well! Look, I've said it once and I'll say it again, I love you, and nothing is going to change that. But I love Soi Fon too. More than a friend. She is someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't love you in the same manner."

The onlookers are staring, wide eyed with varying degrees of astonishment. You turn away from Yuyu and walk towards the group. Before leaving you turn back to face her.

"If you can't accept that... then I don't want you in my life." Everyone can see the tears rolling down your cheeks as you turn back and walk out of the room.

**...**

**-Soi Fon POV-**

"Y-You still love me?" Yuyu asks Hiroto after he confesses his love for her. Granted he said it's just like love for a sibling, you still feel a twinge of jealousy when he says it.

"Of course I do. We have shared so much together. There is no way I-" You can't believe it. She is kissing him! What the hell is wrong with her? Hiroto said he had a girlfriend! Wait... why isn't he fighting back? Is he... No!? He... he can't be.

Your eyes fill with tears, blurring your vision, but not so much so that you can't see Hiroto pushing her back onto the couch, once again locking lips.

You need to get some air. The atmosphere in here is suffocating you. You run away, bursting through the door to the store, and flash step in a random direction. You let your tears flow free. How could he? How could he do something like that to you? You love him.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't love you?" Suzumebachi's voice rings out in your head. "He just doesn't have the same strong feelings for you that he does with his childhood friend."

"I won't accept that. We have an amazing connection. He wouldn't just use me and them dump me. Would he?"

You can't accept it, you just can't. There has to be some reason for why he was kissing Yuyu.

"What's his favorite color?"

"What?"

"I said, what is his favorite color?"

"Well he never told me-"

"What is his favorite book?"

"How should I know-"

"How old is he?"

"I don't know!? What's with all... the... questions. It hits you. You never asked. You know nothing about him.

"You don't have an amazing connection. You don't even have a bad connection. You just have no connection. Nothing. You don't take an interest in him. Its no wonder he would be kissing another girl. He probably thinks that you don't even care about him... For all I know, you might have lost him already, but if you really do love him like you say you do, I would hurry your butt back over there and beg for his forgiveness. This might be your last chance to get him to stay." With that, your zanpakuto falls silent, ending your conversation.

She's right. I need to go and fight for him. You turn around and flash step back in the direction of the store, praying to Kami that you aren't too late.

**...**

Arriving at the store, out of breathe and panting heavily, you find the man you are looking for sitting on the roof. You jump up to the roof and walk over to him.

"Hiroto?" You ask quietly and timidly, afraid of how he might act. He looks up at you. What you see though completely blows your mind and shatters your heart. His face is streaked with tears.

"Hiroto what's wrong!?" You have never seen him cry before. Its as unnerving as it is depressing. For a member of the 11th division to cry...

"I'm a terrible person Soi."

You look at him incredulously. "Your not a terrible person Hiroto."

"Yes I am. If you knew what I had done."

"You mean the kiss?" He visibly flinches at your words and looks quickly back down at his feet. He doesn't say anything.

"Hiroto it's ok." He looks back up at you, confusion written on his face. "I won't say that I'm not mad, because I am. I'm not going to say that it doesn't hurt me, because it does. I will, however, say this. I love you. I want you to be happy. If... if I don't make you happy... then I'm happy that you found someone who can."

"Soi, I-"

"Not another word." You cut him off before he can say anything else. "I just want you to tell me one thing. Who do you honestly want to be with?"

He is silent for a few moments. In those moments you experience fear, anger, and sorrow. You really do want him to be happy. You want him to not be forced into a relationship that's one sided. But you want him to stay with you.

"Soi."

"Yeah?"

"I made my decision the day you came to see me crying."

You swear that your face was going to split from the smile you were giving him right now. You can feel tears well up in your eyes.

"Soi... I... I love you."

Your tears come bursting out. You wrap in a firm embrace. "I love you too, Hiroto." He returns the embrace with equal fervor.

"I'm so sorry Soi. I wasn't thinking. I should have pushed her away from the start."

"Hiroto, I forgive you." You pull him I'm even closer, tightening your hold.

"I promise Soi."

"Promise what?"

"That I won't ever leave you." You smile into his chest. That's something you could definitely agree on.

"I promise too."

**...**

**-Hiroto POV-**

You pull away from your embrace with Soi Fon. You still feel absolutely terrible about what happened with Yuyu, but she forgave you. You weren't expecting her to accept your apology, but hopefully this can better your relationship.

You feel drops hit your face. Rain? You look up and see dark grey clouds rolling into Karakura Town.

"Let's head back inside. It's going to start raining amy minute, plus I need to get back to training with Shinji."

"Okay." She smiles at you and stands up jumping off the roof. You smile and follow suit, landing on the ground and walking towards the stores entrance.

Upon entering the shopkeepers abode, you run into a very silent, and completely terrified, group.

"Uh, is everything okay?" Yoruichi is the first to answer you.

"Hiroto, you have been summoned by the Head Captain to the next captains meeting. Shinji was just notified."

You look at her, eyes wide. "What!? But how? How does he know I'm here?"

It was Shinji's turn to answer your question. "I'm not sure, but he does. This can't be a good thing. You left the soul society without permission. He might be calling you in for abandonment of your duties, or possibly abandonment of the soul society, which is basically treason. The punishment for that..."

The group falls silent once again.

"When is the next captains meeting?" If it was possible for them to grow even more silent, they did. No one looks like they want to speak.

"In an hour." You look over at Soi Fon who is trembling visibly. "We have to leave now if we want to make it in time.

"Then let's go." Everyone looks at you like your crazy. "What? If I don't go then I'll definitely be pursued for treason. For all we know, I'm going to get assigned some stupid cleaning duties for leaving without notice. I'll take my chance in the soul society. At least there I'll have one." With your mind made up you look to Urahara. "Can you open the Senkaimon?"

"Yeah." His normally cheerful demeanor had disappeared. His movements were rigid and forced. Raising his cane into the air, he mumbles something quietly to himself. After a moment you see the familiar doors of the Senkaimon appear, and open, before you.

"Let's hope that this ends well... for your sake." Urahara and Yoruichi mumble their goodbyes, the former giving you a handshake while the latter wraps you in a tight hug.

"You better come by and visit when this is over." She mumbles into your shoulder. You give her a light smile.

"Of course I will." You pull away and walk to the Senkaimon, Shinji and Soi Fon already waiting for you.

"Well, let's go earn me cleaning duty."

**...**

Jumping out of the Senkaimon after your run. The cleaner just had to come by when you stepped inside. You take a moment yo look at your surroundings. Your back in the courtyard where you first left the soil society for the world of the living.

Taking a deep breath, you start your walk towards the 1st division with Shinji and Soi Fon in tow.

Walking down the streets of the seireitei was more eventful than you would have liked. Many people stopped and stared, completely dumbfounded by what they were seeing. Most started whispering to each other. You see that! It's Hiroto! I thought he was dead? Why are there two captains with him? Are they an escort? For the remainder of you journey, the streets were filled with whispers.

Closing in on the now visible 1st division, Shinji grabs your shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Hey, it will be okay. The Head Captain might be stubborn, but it's not like he can't be reasoned with. If you are accused, we can back you up."

You smile gratefully. Knowing you have the support of two captains eases your mind. You then feel something warm slide into your hand. You turn to your right, and see Soi Fon, now walking beside you, holding your hand.

"Soi?"

"Hiroto... This might be the last few minutes we have together... I want to spend it with you, not walking behind you."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to go anywhere."

She just tightens her grip on your hand, foregoing a response. You continue the walk in silence.

**...**

"This is it." You look at the large set of doors before you, the 1st division insignia shining proudly on them. "Whatever happens, I'm glad that you guys are willing to stand with me."

"Of course we would Hiroto. Now just wait out here until the Head Captain calls you in. Just be honest and you should be fine. It doesn't start for another five minutes, so I'll let you guys talk alone. Everyone else is waiting inside." Shinji opens the door slightly and steps inside, closing it behind him.

Soi Fon grabs your hands with her own and looks up at you.

"Hiroto... I love you."

"I love you too Soi." You pull her in for a passionate kiss. After a minute, you break the kiss. Pulling Soi Fon away from you, you cup her face with you hands and stroke her cheek with your thumb.

"I'm going to be alright. After this is all said and done, the meeting and Vacio, I'm going to take you on a date."

She blushes slightly at this. "Where?"

"I love taking walks, so you can choose what we do, as long as it ends with a walk."

"That sounds nice." She smiles up at you. Damn that smile of hers. It melts your heart each time you see it.

Funny how that works. Her smile melts your heart, but you don't have it anymore. She does. She is your heart.

"You need to head inside now. No point in having us both get in trouble."

She chuckles at your words. "Yeah, I guess your right." She reaches for you and plants one last kiss on your lips. "I'll be waiting for that date Mr. Arinori."

You smile at her. "As will I... Mrs. Arinori." Her expression is priceless. Her face puts Renji's hair to shame. She turns around and walks towards the door. Giving you one last look, she slips inside quickly, leaving you alone with nothing to do but wait.


	11. Chapter 11: Fate Decided

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I do however own all of the OC's in the story, unless stated otherwise.

**AN:** Hey reader peoples. I'm sorry didn't mention this when I started this fanfic, but I plan on it being around 50k or 60k words. The way my chapters are going now, it will finish up at just about chapter 18. In a few chapters I should be able to give you a clear ending marker for the story. Thanks to all who have read this far and kept with me through my story.

Thank you especially to **dragonsofthe8elements** for your review! I took the time to not only double check, but triple check this chapter. I hope I fixed my mistakes and I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far! I made this chapter a little longer than the rest, hope you enjoy it! This chapter is dedicated to you, my first ever reviewer! Enjoy!

**...**

**Chapter 11: Fate Decided**

Ten minutes have never gone by slower. The wait did give you time to think, but you could only think about the trial, or whatever it was that was about to take place. So many thoughts flowed through your mind so quickly, you barely had time to categorize them.

What captains would support you? If it came down to a vote between all of the captains for you to live or die, who would give you their favor?

Head Captain Yamamoto is an uncertainty, so you put him in the die category.

Soi Fon... live.

Rose is a vizard, so he should be on your side. Live

Captain Unohana is very kind. She would probably give you at least one chance, so another one for live.

Shinji helped with your vizard training so he better let you live.

Captain Kuchiki is a mystery. Die for him.

Captain Komamura is also kind hearted, just like Captain Unohana, but you don't know him that well and have no idea of him outlook on "abandonment." Ever since former captain, Kaname Tousen defected, he seemed to crack down on rule breaking more. Another die.

Captain Kyoraku probably wouldn't care. He probably saw it as a vacation and not treason. Live.

Kensei is another vizard. Live.

Captain Hitsugaya isn't fond of rule breaking, courtesy of Lieutenant Matsumoto. Die.

Captain Zaraki might not be the most sensible... creature, but you don't think he will condemn one of his own division members just because they left for a while. Live.

Captain Kurotsuchi will probably request to dissect you. Die.

And that leaves Captain Ukitake. You have been friends with him for a while, so you should be in good standings with him. Live.

Ok, so that means 8 lives and 5 dies. The odds are in your favor, but being that close doesn't make you feel any better... Oh crap! You didn't even take into consideration your newly found hollow powers! That makes you feel even worse.

You can feel the bile rise up in your throat. Not good, not good at all. You try to calm yourself, but it isn't working. You feel like you can't even breathe.

"Enter, Hiroto Arinori!" You hear the Head Captains voice boom loudly. You gulp. This is it. You reach for the doors and push them open.

Why are the lieutenants here? You receive many looks, ranging from sympathetic to angry to disgust. Some of them even stare with their mouths open. You guess they still thought you were dead.

You walk to the center of the room in front of the Head Captain.

"Captain Unohana, relieve him of his zanpakuto." Like you would be so foolish as to try and fight everyone here. Captain Unohana steps forward and opens her hands. You, reluctantly, give her Shi no Dansu. She smiles at you, letting you know it will be ok. She takes her place back in line with the other captains.

"Hiroto Arinori, do you know why you were called here?"

"I believe I do sir."

"Why then were you called before the captains and lieutenants?"

"I left the soul society without permission."

"And?"

"I'm assuming that since I didn't let anyone know I was alive, that is considered faking my death." You give Shinji a quick glance. He sighs and nods his head. You then sigh audibly. Better let him know now and not hide it.

"And my obtaining of hollow powers." The silence in the room at that last statement was so great, you could have heard a butterfly flapping its wings.

"You have hollow powers?"

"Yes sir."

"Would you be so kind as to demonstrate them." You are confused upon his request. He wants to see them?

"Sir, I don't think that would be wise for someone in my position."

"And why is that?"

"Sir, everyone here hates hollows. Most have more reason then others. If I am here for you to vote on whether or not I am going to be put to death, which I believe I am, and I gave you proof of them, I would be signing my own death warrant."

"That may be, but I wish for everyone here to see them. That's an order."

"As... as you wish then, sir." You reach up slowly and bring your hand down over your face, creating your mask, and in the process, sealing your fate.

You stand their silently for a moment before lifting your head to face the Head Captain.

"I asked to be shown your hollow powers, not just your mask."

"Sir?"

"Use your hollow powers. I'm afraid they won't do you much good against me, but try as you will."

Wait, he wants you to use your hollow powers? Against him no less? "For that I require my zanpakuto."

"Captain Unohana, please give Mr. Arinori his zanpakuto back." Captain Unohana walks over to you, unhesitant and unfearful of you in your mask. She hands you Shi no Dansu back and, once again, returns to her place in line.

You point your zanpakuto at the Head Captain. "Yami no Beru." A black wall appears before you and turns your physical form invisible.

"You can conceal your physical form."

"Yes sir." You dispel the invisibility, once again being able to be seen by everyone present.

You point your sword at him once again. "Tobimasu." The burst of energy surges forth and hits the Head Captain in the chest. He is completely unfazed by the hit.

"That attack was dull. It is not meant for cutting your opponent, but rather distancing them from yourself. Are all of your hollow powers passive?"

You hesitate slightly, remembering the last move Kanashimi made on you. "No sir."

"Show me."

"I can't do that sir."

"Why can't you?"

"My last power is Shinimasu." Some of the captains and lieutenants flinch at the name. "I can literally will someone to die... but at a cost."

"What is the cost?"

"My own life." Even the Head Captain falls silent at this.

"You may kill one individual by simultaneously sacrificing yourself... that is truly terrifying. At this very moment, if you so choose do so, you could kill anyone here?"

"Yes sir"

"Even myself?"

"I...I believe so sir."

"That is quite interesting. I'm afraid you have peaked my curiosity. How is it that you and your opponent dies?"

"Their heart stops sir. It ceases to beat. As far as I know, even Captain Unohana couldn't revive you from the attack."

"Your hollow told you this?"

"No sir, I... I know from first hand experience."

"Then how is it you are still alive?"

"The fight occurred with my hollow in my inner world. She used Shinimasu on me... and we died. I guess because it was inside my mind I couldn't really die... but I still felt it."

"Interesting... Now we must proceed, as you stated earlier, with our voting. You may say one last thing before we commence the voting."

You take a look at the people gathered before you. "Fellow vizards, if you would." Understanding what you meant, each vizard present dons their mask. "They are more powerful then me. They are your most trusted advisors and leaders. If they can live, why should I die. I know what I did could be considered treason. I know that I could be put to death for it, and I'm prepared to accept that. All I ask is that you don't judge me based solely on my hollow powers. Try me as a soul reaper, not as a hollow." The vizards remove their masks. You remove yours as well.

"Well said, Hiroto Arinori. With that said, we will begin voting. Captains and lieutenants, cast your votes." Little slips of paper appear before each person present, excluding yourself. The lieutenants get to vote as well? You might be screwed here.

**...**

After a few minutes, each person hands their slip to the Head Captain, Captain Komamura being the last.

"I will not cast a vote due to an even number of people being present. Now then, Let us begin." He picks up the first sheet. "The lieutenant of division 1 votes die. The captain of division 2 votes live. The lieutenant of division 2 votes die."

You swear you see Soi Fon give Omaeda the most evil glare ever. He is going to pay for that later.

"The captain of division 3 votes live. The lieutenant of division 3 votes die. The captain of division 4 votes live. The lieutenant of division 4 votes live. The captain of division 5 votes live, the lieutenant of division 5 votes live."

Things are starting to look up. That is quite a lot of lives you have gotten... but it seems your luck ran out at the 5th division.

"The captain of division 6 votes die. The lieutenant of division 6 votes die. The captain of division 7 votes die. The lieutenant of division 7 votes die. The captain of division 8 votes live. The lieutenant of division 8 votes live. The captain of division 9 votes live. The lieutenant of division 9 votes live. The captain of division 10 votes die. The lieutenant of division 10 votes live. The captain of division 11 votes live. The lieutenant of division 11 votes live. The captain of division 12 votes die. The lieutenant of division 12 votes die. The captain of division 13 votes live. The lieutenant of division 13 votes live."

The Head Captain sets down the papers. "If I am correct in my counting, that means 15 have voted live and 10 have voted die. We will decide your punishment at a more suitable date, but for now..."

That spiritual pressure! Its...

"Vacio." You turn to see Shinji speak. "Head Captain, this is the arrancar we spoke about. He is strong. He held off my own attacks, along with Captain Soi Fon's, Yoruichi Shihoin's, and Kisuke Urahara's like they were nothing."

"All of the lieutenants report to your station's. All of the captains report to the site of the arrancar. We must deal with him immediately."

With that the group disbanded, flash stepping away, leaving you alone with the Head Captain.

"Sir, where should I go?"

"For now, report to you squad barracks."

"I understand sir." You flash step away, silently angry that you were unable to help. Seeing everyone again will be nice though. Its only been a week, but still.

You hear explosions and screaming in the distance when you reach your barracks. Damn, sounds like he is putting up a fight. You walk into your barracks and are surprised to see many of the seated officers sitting there... like they were expecting you.

"Uh, hey guys?" Ikkaku stands up and slowly walks over to you. He puts forth his hand for a hand shake. You smile and Gladly accept it.

"It good to have you back Hiroto."

"Thanks, its good to-" You are suddenly cut off when Ikkaku punches you in the face. You slam against the ground. "What the hell Ikakku!"

"That's for leaving without telling us." He offers his hand to pull you up, but when you reach for it he punches you again. "And that's for not telling us about your Bankai!"

Many of the seated officers looked at each other in confusion. Hiroto has a Bankai?

"What the hell! You didn't tell anyone about yours for a few years! How is this any different!?"

"I still told them though! Now pick yourself up, we are going to fight."

"Now?"

"Hell yeah! I want to fight your Bankai. Hurry up to the training grounds. You got five minutes." With that, he disappears in a flash along with the rest of the seated officers.

Dammit. You can't get out of this one. You pick yourself up and start walking to the training grounds. This really couldn't have came at a more inopportune moment. What if the captains need me? I was one of the few who had first hand experience with Vacio. I could help. You don't like the idea of leaving Soi Fon by herself either.

Before you knew it, your feet had carried you to the meeting spot. You look into the stands and see most of the division present. Word sure gets around fast, doesn't it. Guess a fight between the 3rd and 4th seat in your division draws a crowd. Standing opposite of Ikkaku, you draw your zanpakuto.

"Hey Shi, can you come out here for a while." Your zanpakuto glows and Shi no Dansu materializes in front of you. "Things might get ugly if I have to use Bankai. Just go sit with the rest of the division until I'm done."

"Ok Oto! We'll be cheering for you!"

"We?"

"Oto Jr. Of course!" She holds up the bear to emphasize her point.

"Oh... ok then." You turn and face Ikkaku while Shi no Dansu skips over to the stands. Many give her a wide berth, but the few who know her better than the others happily sit with her.

"Ready now Hiroto. I won't hold back."

"Die, Shi no Dansu." Your sword morphs, much to the interest of the others. They knew about your shikai, but have never seen it before. "Neither will I."

**...**

The fight had been going on for ten minutes and neither Ikkaku nor yourself have yet landed a solid blow.

"Come on Hiroto! You may have gotten better, but you still can't beat me withoutyour Bankai!"

"If I use it, you'll regret it."

"I regret you not using it!"

You give him a sigh. "Fine, but I warned, you." You drag your zanpakuto across your front in a sweeping motion. "Bankai." Your zanpakuto morphs, yet again, into the scythe you despise. "Rasuto Shi no Dansu."

You give it a twirl before slamming the pole against the ground. "Prepare yourself."

"Oh I'm ready! Let me have it!" He mocks you. You calmly raise your scythe above your head.

"Master of death, Ruler of souls, Keeper of hatred, I give unto you all that is mine. Strike down your enemies with haste and misfortune. Destroy all those who dare defy. End the days of the weak. Catalyse me for your own selfish needs. Kill all who oppose. Murder the righteous. Reward the gluttonous. Leave your palace of night. Exit the realm of slumber. Enter our world and consume. Oshoku no Yoki."

You strike the ground with your blade. A dark energy bursts forth from underneath Ikkaku. He doesn't scream, but you can tell its painful. After a moment the energy disappears, leaving Ikkaku standing there and smoldering.

"That was pretty good. I admit you've gotten stronger, a lot stronger. If I was in Bankai I would be able to keep going." He stops talking for a moment. "Hey Yumichika."

"What?"

"Take me over to the 4th would ya? I'd hate to be left here." With that, he falls over and hits the ground.

"And he calls me dramatic." Yumichika sighs and stands up, moving to drag his friend to the 4th.

"Yay! Oto won!" Shi no Dansu bounds from the stands with a grin on her face. "Let's go out for ice cream!"

You roll your eyes at her comment. "You just want ice cream, don't you?"

"Yeah, but we can celebrate too!"

"Maybe in a little while, I want to go-"

BOOM!

A large explosion echoes off the buildings around you. "Holy crap! What was that!?" You look around and spot one particular building in front of your division smoking. You then see Captain Hitsugaya climb slowly out of the newly formed hole, panting heavily and bleeding profusely, and drop down to the ground. He looks around for a moment and sets his eyes on you.

"Hiroto, come here!" You oblige him, making your way across the way to where he was kneeling while avoiding the debris from the building.

"Yes, captain?"

"Come with me." He tries to stand, but ultimately falls back to his knees. "I need you to help us with this fight. You have fought him before, so you might have an idea of what's going on, or how to beat him."

"Sure thing captain. Let me heal you first though. You won't be any good if you can't even stand."

He gives you a questioning look. "You are a member of the 11th division, right?"

You give him a smile. "Let's just say I have too much free time. I'm nowhere close to being as good a healer as the 4th division members are, but I should he able to do some general healing."

He nods, letting you proceed. You raise your hands over him and apply your healing kido to his legs first. After a few minutes you finish. They look better, but not completely healed, however, it will have to do for now.

"Oto, are you leaving?"

You look over at Shi no Dansu, who walked up to where Captain Hitsugaya and yourself were sitting.

"Yeah, for a little bit at least."

"Ok, we can get ice cream later." She looks sad at the fact that she won't be getting ice cream anytime soon. You give a quiet sigh.

"Whenever your ready to leave Oto, I will be too." She glows for a moment, then returns to the zanpakuto at your side. You turn back to face the fallen captain.

"Can you walk now captain?" Captain Hitsugaya tries to stand, and succeeds, giving you a nod.

"Let's go. The others are having a hard time beating this guy. Who exactly is he?"

"I'll tell you what I know on the way." He nods again and you both take off in a flash.

**...**

"So he has the power to take over someone's mind?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem like he can do it that often. Either that, or he chooses not to use it. I've only seen him do it once."

"Interesting. So what your saying is not only should our physical guard be up, but our mental guard as well?"

"More so your mental guard than your physical one. I'd rather take a hit or two than let him invade my mind."

"Indeed." You finish the run to the battle grounds in silence. Reaching the place where the battle is commencing, you notice that its taking place in Captain Kuchiki's back yard. Well, his gardens actually, but same difference. Either way, looks like he will need to plant some new flowers.

From what you can see, his garden is basically a war zone. Craters litter the ground like leaves. Some of the trees are uprooted, branches strewn about. Part of the mansion itself was on fire. Captain Hitsugaya saw to it that the flames were put out.

There were three captains currently fighting Vacio. Captain Kyoraku was wielding his two zanpakuto, Captain Zaraki was laughing like a lunatic, swing every which way, and Captain Kuchiki was standing a little further away, motioning with his hands to control his shikai.

The rest of the captains were scattered about the area. Some were nursing wounds with the help of Captain Unohana. Some were standing by, ready to fight.

"Why aren't they attacking?"

"We decided to fight three at a time to wear him down. When one of us falls or is too tired to continue, another captain takes their place. This way he can't run and we can't be killed as easy."

You nod and scan the scene. You spot your target. Soi Fon. She is sitting on the ground being tended to by Captain Unohana. You rush over to her side.

"Hiroto!" She cries out, surprised at your appearance. "What are you doing here? The Head Captain said-"

"Toshiro brought me here. He said you needed my help. I was a little surprised too, considering he voted for my death."

"That still doesn't explain what you are doing here."

"Like I said, I'm here to help. If I can stay hollowfied long enough to score a hit on him, it will make your jobs a lot easier." You stand up and call out to the fighting captains. "My turn guys." They turn to see you strolling towards them.

You stop before Vacio. "Oh, how wonderful it is to see you again Hiroto! You don't know how much I've missed you!"

"Save it you twisted creep. Last time we met you said you wanted to kill me."

"Oh, but of course!"

"Why?"

"Well not you per say, but that hollow inside of you. She needs to die."

"What did she do to you?"

"Nothing... yet. You see there are three kinds of hollows. Those born from spirits who have had their chain removed or who have been corrupted. Those who were made by a multitude of converging hollows, like a Gillian or Adjucha. Even the vasto lorde's and arrancar's fall into that category... and then there are inner hollows. Oh yes, the stupid, disgusting, unworthy inner hollows. All of them must be tamed. It's sickening to think of a soul reaper taming a hollow like it was their pet. Most of them are on par with Adjucha level hollows. Some even manage to make it to a vasto lorde level. However some, like the one that insufferable little brat Ichigo Kurosaki is carrying around, are on a whole other level. That thing inside of him has the strength of 100 vasto lorde. The one inside you is the same. She will grow until you are like Ichigo. Unstoppable. Untouchable. You will be a god... I won't let that happen. I'm going to kill you here and now, suck the hollow out of your soul, and take her power for myself. When I do that, I will be able to kill that damn brat and take his hollow too. I will become a king. I will become a god."

He finishes his speech and draws his blade. He wants to be a god, just like Aizen did.

"I was one of Lord Aizen's so called rejects. Instead of me, he picked that lazy, good for nothing piece of crap Starrk to be his 1st Espada! I wanted to kill him. Oh, how much I wanted to watch his blood soak the ground. Then Ichigo did it for me. I'm thankful for that, I truly am, but now you stand in the way of my goal. I am going to be a god, but first, you need to die."

He stance becomes very relaxed and he eyes you, waiting for you to make a move.

"Bankai." You utter that one word and all of the captains look at you. You sweep your zanpakuto across your front. It morphs into the same familiar scythe once again. "Rasuto Shi no Dansu."

"Impressive! But you'll need more than a Bankai to stop me!"

"I know."

He, along with several of the captains, gives you a look of confusion. "I'm not going to beat you with my Bankai."

"Ha! So even you know how pointless it is!? Tell ya what, if you surrender now I'll make sure your death is quick and painless.

"I said I wasn't going to beat you with my Bankai, not that I wasn't going to beat you. Have you already forgotten?" You draw your hand over your face, creating your mask. "I have hollow powers too."

"Oh what a pretty mask. Unfortunately I'm going to have to run it through with my sword!" He yells and lunges at you. You put up your scythe to block. The lunge hits your blade and bounces back. You reach out with your hand.

"Yami no Beru." A black wall appears and hides your physical form.

"Oh, playing tricks are we?" He takes a slash at the black wall, but it dissipates, leaving nothing to show for his efforts. "Come now, don't play hard to get. It isn't worth the effort to play along. You slash at his exposed back. You hit him! Wait... he's not bleeding?

He turns and slashes at your side, but you manage to block it with the handle of your scythe. You fly back from the hit.

"You'll need more than that to break my hierro Hiroto. Remember, I was supposed to be the 1st Espada. I'm the strongest hollow there is."

Damn, he is right. His hierro is tougher than anything you have felt before. It was like trying to pierce solid steel with a butter knife.

"Well I see you are out of tricks." You dispel your Yami no Beru. Its easier to move without it active. "So its my turn now." He places his sword in both hands, the hilt in one, the blade in another.

"Hiss and slither, Serpiente." He snaps his sword in two.


	12. Chapter 12: Hollow in Control

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I do however own all of the OC's in the story, unless stated otherwise.

**AN:** Hey readers. I have decided, to postpone this chapter an extra day, so I could work on a one shot between Hiroto and Nanao. My friend wants one so I'm going to give it to her. After that, I will update normally until the end of the story. Enjoy! R&amp;R!

**...**

**Chapter 12: Hollow in Control**

"Hiss and slither, Serpiente."

A massive rush of spirit energy comes from Vacio's glowing form. You find it hard to stand in his presence.

"So how do you like my ressureccion?" When you look back up at him, you see his lower half had transformed into that of a snake. It looked to be about 15 feet long. His top half was now bare, showing his muscular form. His mask now covered his entire head, making it look like a snake head had replaced his own. His mask now also had a thin slit where his mouth would be with two protruding fangs. The markings on his mask replicated themselves on his newly formed half, and hill tail was striped with random streaks in the same dark blue.

"It's disgusting." You deadpan. He looks offended. "But that doesn't matter, I'll kill you either way." You point your blade at him. "Tobimasu." The burst of energy flies forth and hits him in the chest. He skids back a few feet and comes to a stop.

His mask forms a grin. "Is that all you got! Come on, hit me some more!"

You get angry at how little Tobimasu did to him. You growl audibly. "Tobimasu Tobimasu, Tobimasu!" You shout, repeatedly hotting him with your attack, forcing him further and further away.

"Master of death, Ruler of souls, Keeper of hatred, I give unto-"

"Ha! You think that pitiful attack will work! I'll show you exactly what your up against." He point his tail at you, forming a dark blue ball of energy. "Cero!" He roars and releases his cero at you.

You have no time to move. You must take the hit. You raise your scythe to block the cero. When it hits, you are thrown back into a building. Your last thoughts before blacking out were 'damn, that hurt.'

**...**

"Crap, not here again!" You stand up and brush the dust off of your hakama. "What do you want now Kanashimi?"

"Me? I want power. I want to rip that bastards throat out. I want you to stop being so weak!"

"I'm not weak! He might be stronger, but I'm not weak!" You yell at her, venting your pent up anger. "If you weren't so weak, then when I hollowfied, I could have beat him! Its all your fault you damn hollow!"

She stands there silently after your tantrum, obviously wounded at that hollow comment.

"Kanashimi-"

"Your right. If I lent you more of my power, you would have had a better chance. If I had though, you would have died. The only way to beat him currently, is if you let me take over."

You stiffen at those words. "I can't do that and you know it. I swear I'll give you your body back. Even if I wanted to keep it, there are 12 captains waiting out there. Of they think you lost control, they won't hesitate to kill you. I'm not going to die over something lie that."

"...You're sure it's the only way?"

"Yes."

"... And you swear to give me control when you are done?"

"Yes."

You heave a great sigh. "If this truly is the only way... I give you permission. First let me tell them so they don't kill me right away."

"Fine." She turns away and disappears into the sand. You close your eyes and focus on the battle. You feel a tugging sensation in your gut. You fade into the darkness.

**...**

"Hiroto!" You hear the faint yelling of a woman's voice. It's familiar. Where have you heard it before? "Hiroto!" She calls again. It's closer this time. You try opening your eyes, but are met with a heavy resistance.

"Hiroto, wake up!" Your eyes snap open. You see Soi Fon kneeling over you. "Oh Kami, I thought you had died!" Years are flowing down her face.

"Nah, I'm okay." You sit up, grunting slightly at your discomfort. "Listen Soi, you need to yell everyone to back away. I'm going to let Kanashimi take control so we can beat this guy."

"What!? But you can't! If you do, and you can't force her back-"

"Soi. I know what I'm doing, just let them know." She nods reluctantly, kissing your cheek before leaving in a flash.

You stand up, stretching your aching muscles before walking back to the battlegrounds, giving ample time for Soi Fon to warn the others.

"Hiroto." You hear the sturdy voice of Captain Kuchiki call out. "Are you sure you wish to do this? It would be better if us captains took care of this vermin."

"I'm sure. I'm going to be fine, let's just end this guy already." Byakuya shakes his head lightly and steps out if your way. The others stopped fighting Vacio to observe your exchange.

"I've got to hand it to you, that was a nasty cero."

"Oh? You can still walk? That's quote a surprise. Your a resilient one, aren't you. Want me to test just how resilient you are?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather just kill you." You take a stance with your draw zanpakuto. You whisper to yourself under your breath. "Do with me what you will, Kanashimi."

Vacio charges another cero, but stops when he sees you shaking with laughter.

"What's so funny boy?"

"Oh the power! I feel it coursing through my veins! It's wonderful!" You laugh loudly to yourself for a moment. Suddenly you stop, completely immobile. Your head snaps to one side with an audible snap. Then the other. You heave as a torrent of a thick white substance comes rushing forth from your body, covering your face and shoulders. You feel a stabbing sensation I'm your face when the liquid covers it. A few moments more and you were covered.

**...**

**-Kanashimi POV-**

"Ah, I feel much better now. Although I don't really like the bulky build..." You stop admiring your new body and turn to face your onlookers.

Everyone is shocked, except of course for Captain Kuchiki who is wearing his stoic face. You smirk under your mask.

"Why the shocked looks? Do I really look that bad?" You mock them, feeling somewhat accomplished with yourself. "It's not like you have never seen-"

"Bitch, don't turn away from a fight!" Vacio roars behind you. He charges and swings a clawed hand at you. You raise your hand in defense, stopping the blow effortlessly. This surprises Vacio and the captains. Captain Kyoraku actually fell back onto his rear.

"You turn slowly to see a confused Vacio. "Bitch, don't interrupt me." You deliver a swift kick to his midsection, sending him flying into a nearby building.

You start to walk towards the crash sight."You think you are the strongest hollow? You think you have the right to be number one? You think you could become a god!?" You scream the last part. As he pulls himself out of the wreckage, he looks at you, seeing you cracking your knuckles.

"I am god, and now it's time for divine punishment." You unsheathe your sword. "I didn't teach Hiroto everything. Kurayami Shotto." A black beam, similar to a cero, shoots from the end of your sword and pierces his stomach.

"Cero!" He fires a cero at you.

"Kui Korosu." Your mask splits in half vertically, opening up to devour the cero.

"What! How the hell could you eat my cero!"

"I do have a mouth, don't I?" He looks like he is going to retort when he sees your face. It leaves him speechless.

"Kanashimi?" You here one of the captains call from behind you. You turn to face them. Soi Fon screams, Captain Kuchiki's facade drops to show terror, and the rest of the captains look mortified.

"Yes, disgusting isn't it? This is my hollow hole." You know very well what they see. Your hollow hole is on your face. More precisely, it is your face. Except for you'd mouth, the hole encompasses your nose, eyes, and most of your forehead.

"We can talk about it all day when I'm done with this freak."

"Your the freak here! You don't have a face!" You turn back to face Vacio. You close your mask and run at him, sword at your side.

"Cero!" He fired another cero which you dodge. Reaching him, you slash at his upper arm, creating a deep cut. You then punch him on the gut, keeping your fist connected to him, and swing him around throwing him outside the building. He lands with a thud, struggling to get up.

You walk over to his new position, raising your sword for another strike.

"Doku Hitokuchi!" He lashes out at your leg, piercing it with his fangs. You wince at the pain, but shrug it off. It was now or never. You swing your blade downwards towards his midsection. You strike connects, loping off his tail.

He cries out in pain, releasing you from his grasp. His tail flails about, not used to being severed.

"Bitch, you'll pay for that." He reaches out for you, but you step away. He grins. He rips open a garganta, rolls inside, and it closes.

"Damn. He got away. That wound should finish him off, but I really wanted to see the bastard squeal as he took his last breath."

The approaching captains hesitated at those words. "Hollow." You turn towards the voice of Captain Kuchiki and see him standing in front of you with his zanpakuto drawn. "You made Hiroto a promise. Now honor it."

"Yeah yeah, I was just about to leave. What, you don't like having me around?" You say this sickeningly sweet voice. He hears the mocking in your tone and tightens his grip on his zanpakuto.

"Ok, I'm going now. You'll thank me later." You turn your sword to face yourself, startling some of the captains, and break off a piece of your mask. Slowly it starts to fall away and you eel yourself being pulled back into Hiroto's mind.

**...**

**-Hiroto POV-**

Coming back into your body, you utter two words before passing out.

"Nap time."

**...**

Why does everything hurt so much? Oh that's right, you let your hollow abuse your body.

You grunt and groan as you pull yourself into a sitting position. How is it possible to ache everywhere at once? The door to your room opens and Captain Unohana walks in.

"Captain Unohana, what are you doing here?"

She smiles at you. "Well this is the 4th division Hiroto."

You give surroundings a quick look over. You now realize that the bed you are in is actually a cot.

"It seems that everything is okay health wise with you. Take a few days off for resting and you should be as good as new."

"Thanks." Captain Unohana leaves the room. You pull yourself to the edge of the cot and step off. You wince slightly at the discomfort you feel from the earlier fight between Vacio and Kanashimi. Thank Kami for Captain Unohana's expertise. If not for her, you probably wouldn't even be able to walk yet.

Stumbling over to the door, you open it gently and grab the shoulder of a passing 4th division member.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me what day it is?"

The soul reaper in question turned to face you. She was a little shorter than you were. Her eyes were a deep brown in color, and her hair cascaded down he back in shoulders, in light blue curly locks. Her face had a small blush on it.

"Its been 2 days since you have been conscious, if that's what you mean, Hiroto-kun." She blushes slightly harder, shuffling slightly in place.

You give her a smile and thank her. Stepping around her, you start to walk down the hallway the best you can when you feel a hand grab your hakama. You turn around to see the shy looking 4th division girl.

"Do you need something..."

"Yuka Isoko."

"Yuka, did you need seething?"

"I... I was wanting... that is... I want to say..." She shuffled back and forth on her feet, her hand never leaving your hakama, looking very nervous, almost scared. "I... I really like you Hiroto-kun! Will you please be my boyfriend!"

She nearly shouts the last part, but immediately covers her face with her hands. Really? How many girls actually like you? Why do you get the bad feeling that this won't be the last time something like this happens.

"Yuka, you know I have a girlfriend, right?" She looks back up at you, her eyes are glistening. She shakes her head. "Well I do. Captain Soi Fon."

She stares at you silently for a moment. She nods in understanding. "Ok." That was all she could manage. You wince at her downtrodden tone.

"Hey it's ok. I'm sure that there is someone out there for you, it's just that I'm not them."

"It's ok Hiroto-kun." She gives you a small, yet sad smile and walks away. You can't worry about her right now, you need to get back to your barracks.

**...**

"Hiroto!" Oh great, what now. You turn to face Renji with a strained smile, that is until you see him. Two things stick out to you. One, he is wearing a captains Haori. Two, his face is stricken with fear.

"Congrats on the promotion Renji. You deserve-"

"No time! Captain Hirako is in the 4th division right now. His wounds are fatal. Captain Unohana is trying her hardest, but she doesn't know if he will make it."

You smile drops. Shinji might die? "Let's go then." You both flash step off to the 4th division with nothing good on your mind.

**...**

Arriving at his room, you open the door quietly and both Renji and yourself enter. All of the other vizards were present, minus Ichigo. Even Love, Lisa, and Hiyori, who had been absent from the soul society since the vizards were reinstated to their former positions, were here. Love and Komamura didn't want to fight for a position, and Love didn't think it would be right for him to usurp his position. The same went for Lisa and Nanao. Hiyori couldn't stand the thought of working with Captain Kurotsuchi so she stayed with Love and Lisa.

But that wasn't important right now. Everyone's eyes were on the one person who was. Shinji was laying on the cot, minus his haori, while Captain Unohana was doing her best to tend to his injuries. He was incredibly pale and had a pained expression on his face.

"There you are Hiroto." His voice was soft and weak and it wavered slightly when he spoke. "Come here, I don't have much time. Captain Unohana, thank you for prolonging my death. You can stop now." Reluctantly, Captain Unohana stepped away from Shinji with tears in her eyes. Its not everyday that a Captain dies. She bowed and excused herself.

"Hiroto, I have already talked with the captains and gave Renji my position. He still has to pass the captains exam, but he will pass with flying colors. There is still one thing I have left to give." He coughed lightly, some blood trailing from his mouth. "The captains all agreed to it, as well as the vizards. You may not know this, but I am the leader of the vizards. We act independently, but if we are together, they follow me. I have to give my position to someone. I chose you."

You look at him, shocked and surprised. "Me? Are you sure? Everyone else here would make a better candidate than I would."

"Your hollow is the strongest though, except maybe Ichigo's. We have seen what she can do. Do you accept?"

"I..." What Shinji was offering was incredible. You would be the leader of the vizards. You could say no and let someone else take it, but this is his last request... you couldn't neglect him this.

"I accept this honor."

He smiles at you. "Where do you want the seal."

"The what?"

"The symbol of your leadership."

"Oh... on my chest I guess."

"Ok, take off your hakama." You do as he says. You feel his cold fingers press against your chest, along with that comes a slight burning sensation. "It is done. There is the symbol of your leadership."

You look down at your chest. The mark is a little larger than your fist. It consisted of three circles, one inside another with a large star reaching from the center to just a little outside of the circles. Inside the star was the number nine in the center.

"What's the number for?"

"It represents the number in our group. Nine of us are alive, so the number is nine." You do a quick head count, and include Ichigo.

"But there are ten of us?"

"I won't be here much longer, so the number is nine."

"I am the leader, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I order you to change it to ten. You might not consider yourself a part of the group anymore, but I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say you will live on in our hearts. We won't forget everything you have done, and you deserve to be a part of this group... Alive or not."

Shinji stares at you for a moment then chuckles lightly. "I never thought I'd see the day that a 4th seat ordered me around. As you wish oh great omnipotent leader." You give him a grin and he touches your cheat again. The burning comes back, but when it fades, the number was a ten.

"Thank you guys for sticking with me." He lays back in his cot and motions with his hand. "Hiyori could you come here a moment."

Hiyori steps forward, trying to keep her 'i don't give a damn' mask on, but her eyes are glistening. She leans over Shinji and his whispers something in her ear. Her eyes grow wide and the tears fall. He closes his eyes and gives one last sigh before laying still.

She stands up. "What did he say Hiyori?" Mashiro asks her tentatively, completely unlike her normal bubbly self. Given the situation however, it is to be expected.

"The dope finally said I love you." Her facade was quickly failing. "Took twenty years, but I win again." She give him a sad smile. She leans over and kisses his forehead.

She spins around quickly and faces the rest of us. "None of you ever saw that." You give her a smile and pat her shoulder. Typical Hiyori.

"Saw what?" You say innocently. She looks up at you and grins, but the pain and tears still show on her face.

"Exactly."

**...**

Over the next few weeks, the other vizards and yourself were reclusive. You never left your room except for training and bladder relief. Anytime that anyone, squad member or otherwise, tried to talk to you, you either ignored them or told them you had to tale care of paperwork and then quickly left.

Shinji's death affected everyone. You still couldn't believe he was gone. You even snapped at Yoruichi when she came by. She was just trying to comfort you, but you just told her to leave you alone.

His funeral was tomorrow and you weren't sure if you would even be able to attend. It would just bring up a whole new batch of emotions and you really couldn't deal with that right now.

You just need to relieve some stress. Maybe a spar with Shi no Dansu would give you that. You drag yourself out of bed and get dressed.

Upon your arrival at the training grounds, you find Captain Zaraki sitting in the middle of them, meditating. You walk towards him.

"Hey captain." You call out to him causing him to turn and face you.

"You done crying like a bitch now?"

You stop, completely taken off guard with that last comment. "What!?"

"I said are you done crying like a bitch."

"Captain, I have a reason to cry. Shinji was a good friend, a great captain, and am amazing person. Aren't you even a little sad?"

"Not really. Everyone dies eventually."

"So your not sad over his death!?"

"No. If he died, it meant he was weak-"

"Well what if I died! Would you just sit there and call me weak too! What if Yachiru died! What then!" You snapped. You can't believe you just yelled at Captain Zaraki. He stands up and faces you.

"As long as I'm here, Yachiru won't die. I won't see her when she dies because I'll be dead. You came here to spar, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's fight. I haven't measured your strength in a while, and I have a feeling you're stronger than before."

"Do I have to go all out?"

"Yeah. I won't though. If I pit you in the 4th division, Unohana will kick my ass." You laugh at that. She definitely would kick his ass.

"Ok then. Bankai, Rasuto Shi no Dansu." You make the sweeping motion and your zanpakuto changes. "Let's fight then."


	13. Chapter 13: Crying and Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I do however own all of the OC's in the story, unless stated otherwise.

**AN:** Wow, 700 views! I'm really surprised my story has done this well. I love you all! Thanks to dragonsofthe8elements for throwing me a couple ideas for the story. Just a heads up, this chapter is all over the place, from drunken innuendos to serious feels. Enjoy the new chapter! R&amp;R!

**...**

**Chapter 13: Crying and Surprises**

The fight, if you could call it that, with Captain Zaraki sucked. You got hit in the first few seconds and he sent you flying. After that he told you to 'train some more and get stronger' and left you lying in the ground. You managed to pull yourself to your feet after a few minutes and inspected yourself. Nothing was broken, so you wouldn't need to visit the 4th division.

After getting back inside, you lied on your bed for a few hours, contemplating your defeat. That's where you still are, lying on your bed, wishing you could do something.

You sigh audibly, and roll over to get some sleep when you hear a knock on the door.

"Hiroto? Are you awake?" It's Soi Fon. She must have come to check on you since she;hasn't even seen you since the fight with Vacio.

"Yeah." The door opens slightly and she pokes her head inside.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course. You don't have to ask." She nods and steps inside. Walking over to your bedside, she sits down and folds her hands in her lap. "You know I haven't forgotten that date I promised you."

She blushes at you and smiles. "Good because I haven't either."

"So did you come to see me for a specific reason, or are you just here to chat?"

"Nothing in particular. I just haven't seen you in a while now... I was getting worried..."

"I'm sorry Soi. With my recovery from the fight with Vacio and Shinji's death... it has been hard on me the past few weeks..."

"I understand. Can I stay with you for a while?"

You give her a large smile. "Yeah." You scoot over so she can lay beside you. She curls against you, pressing her small frame as close as she can. You wrap your arms around her and lie there, content and happy.

You stay this way for a while, before you hear a light breath come from her. You look down and find that she is sleeping. You family gently and kiss her forehead. Sweet dreams Soi Fon.

You close your eyes and follow suit, inviting the darkness to take over as you ease yourself into dreamland.

**...**

When you woke up, you found yourself in a very compromising position. Apparently, in the middle of the night some time, Soi Fon discarded her clothes leaving her in her underwear. The compromising part was that she was lying right on top of you. Her head lay on your chest with her arms tucked in by it. Her legs were bent so she was straddling your waist.

"Umm... Soi?" She didn't respond.

"Soi?" You spoke a little louder. Her eyes fluttered upon softly. She sat up and stretched her arms, yawning loudly. Her stretching caused her to move her hips against yours.

Don't think about. Whatever you do, don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it!... you did it.

"What's poking me? Did I fall asleep with my zanpa-" She sees you. She looks down at her waist. Her face grows very red, very quickly. It looks like she is afraid to move.

"Hiroto?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I fall asleep on top of you?"

"Yeah." You shift slightly, trying to get rid of the ache in your back. The sudden movement causes a tiny moan to escape Soi Fon's mouth. She covers her mouth quickly and stares at you, wide eyed.

You move again, but this time you move a greater distance. A louder moan escapes between her fingers and her eyes close.

This is going to be an interesting morning.

**...**

An unspecified amount of time later, you find yourself dressed and siting on your bed. Did you just have... with... you are overcome with a sense of happiness. Soi Fon had left a while ago, due to her duties as a captain, but it still felt like she was here.

A knock rings out from the door. Honestly, you don't even know why they bother. They walk into your house and upstairs to your room, but knock at your door? Why don't they just barge right in.

"Come in." Yoruichi pokes her head inside.

"Are you going to tell me to leave?"

"No. Come on in." Honestly, you feel bad for yelling at her earlier. She just wanted to comfort you and you threw her out. "Listen Yoruichi, I'm sorry-"

"Say no more Hiroto." She steps fully inside your room and closes the door. "I understand that you were upset. Apology accepted. So are you feeling better now?"

"Much." A stupid grin is plastered across your face, blatantly obvious to the Shihoin.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Come on tell me." She whines at you, pouting slightly. "Something good happened. You wouldn't be smiling like that otherwise. You know, I saw Soi Fon earlier too. She had that exact same look-" She stops upon seeing you face turn red. "Did she spend the night here?"

"...No..."

"Oh my Kami! Did you guys finally have-"

"Yoruichi!"

"You did! Oh, I'll have to ask her for details later! To have a smile on her face, what's more, a smile like that..." she grins at you. "You must have done something right."

You face erupts into color and Yoruichi starts laughing at your expense. Her face quickly turns seriously and the laughter fades.

"Back to a serious matter, Shinji's funeral starts in an hour. The other vizards sent me here to make sure you don't chicken out or ditch them."

"How very trusting of them." You deadpan.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah... just give me a minute."

"No problem, I'll be outside waiting for you."

"What, no trust?" She smirks at you and leaves the room for a moment before popping back in.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. The vizards told me to remind you about your speech. As the new vizard leader, you must make a speech about Shinji and his deeds or something like that." She quickly exits the room.

**...**

"What the hell!"

"They didn't tell you I'm guessing?" Yoruichi smirks at you as you both flash step towards Sokyoku Hill.

"Not a word."

"Probably just trying to make you nervous."

"Well their doing a good job." Seriously? They couldn't tell you beforehand?

"It will be fine, just say how you feel. It will turn out okay."

"I'll try."

Taking the rest of your journey in silence, you arrive at Sokyoku Hill with ten minutes to spare. You notice that many other soul reapers have gathered already, including all of the captains. The vizards were all in their own little group, which Ichigo was surprisingly in, chatting with each other.

You walk up to join the group. "Hey guys." They turn to face you. "It's finally here..."

"Yeah, don't remind us." Kensei speaks out. "So, did you write your speech?"

You force a smile at the mention of the speech. "Oh, you mean the one I just learned about when Yoruichi told me?" They give you a look of confusion, then shock, and they all turn towards Lisa.

"What? I was busy reading, I couldn't tell him." Some of the vizards just cover their faces while others try not to strangle her.

"You were reading your porn again, weren't you!?" Ichigo cries out.

"It's totally healthy for someone my age, and yes I was."

"Yeah, and how old are you grandma?" Lisa looks at Ichigo with rage.

"What did you call me?"

"What, already need hearing aids grandma?"

You step in between them before an argument can break out. "Stop it you two! Not only is it very rude to everyone else, but have you forgotten that we are at a funeral? Not only that, but for your former leader? Fight later, now is not the time."

They hesitate slightly, but ultimately back down. Looking ashamed, they turn away from each other and walk off. You sigh audibly. Can't there ever be peace?

A few more soul reapers had appeared since you joined the vizards group. The Head Captain was getting their attention so he could say a few words.

"Let's go, it's starting." You and the rest of the vizards walk towards the gathering in front of the head captain.

"All of you know why we are gathered here today. Not long ago, we lost a soul reaper. To some Shinji Hirako was a captain, but to others he was much more. I'm proud to have called him a friend and an ally, and as such we should celebrate his life, and honor his death. I do believe that the new leader of the vizards has something to say."

The Head Captain steps away from his spot and you approach, filling it. "Thank you Head Captain. As you might or might not know, I was chosen by Captain Hirako to replace him. I can say, for certain, I'm not the best for the job, not am I the most qualified. Yet through all of that, he chose me. I'm not sure why, but I respect and thank him for that decision."

"Captain Hirako was a dear friend to me. He helped guide me along a dangerous path, one that could have led to my death. I won't ever be able to repay him for that. He was an amazing person. He truly did care about everyone here, whether or not he would admit to it. He left behind so many people who cared about him. His friends who stuck with him, his fellow soul reapers who respected him, his fellow vizards who were always there for him, and a lover-"

You give Hiyori a quick glance and see that her eyes are filled with tears.

"Who loves him more than he will ever know."

You turn to the casket, which holds Shinji's body. You feel tears forming in your own eyes.

"Goodbye Captain. You will be missed greatly." The crowd is silent as you walk away from the stand, traversing back to your place with the vizards.

The Head Captain takes his spot back on the stand. "Thank you, Hiroto Arinori. Now, we shall begin the farewell." Several members of the kido corps surrounded the casket, and after a minute or so of chanting, rise the casket high into the air. The casket started to glow brightly. A moment later, it burst into a large amount of solidified spirit particles, all of which rained down upon the soul reapers softly. Just like snow.

You feel a tug on your arm and turn to find Hiyori, still very much sad, looking at you slightly embarrassed. She motions for you to lean down. You do, and are surprised to find that she kissed your cheek.

"Thank you for that." She whispers into your ear. You smile at her and stand up, watching with the rest of the crowd as Shinji becomes one with the soul society.

It's beautiful.

**...**

Afterwards, you meet with Renji, Soi Fon, Rangiku, Shuhei, Izuru, and Yoruichi at your place. You figured since five of them were going to drink, you might as well have them over so they have somewhere to crash. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to have some company.

"Drink up guys! The sake is on Hiroto!" You hear Rangiku's voice trail from the living room to the kitchen, where you are grabbing more sake from.

"Hey! I can hear you! And just because I have sake, doesn't mean you can drink it all!" You walk back into the living room to find four very drunk soul reapers and a slightly tipsy Yoruichi. Soi Fon, much like yourself, refused to drink.

"Hey Hiroto?"

"Yeah Yoruichi."

"If you don't drink, why do you have sake?"

"I have friends like you." You deadpan at her.

You sit down next to Soi Fon, leaving a little room for her to lay against you. She gets up as you sit down.

"Where are you going?"

"To make some tea."

"Oh let me make it for you." You quickly get up and hurry into the kitchen leaving Soi Fon to take her seat again. Once in the kitchen, you can hear boisterous laughter emanating from Renji and Rangiku. You also here the conversation that follows.

"Oh my Kami! He is so whipped!" Renji sputters incoherently, stumbling over his words in his drunken state.

"Yeah! If I knew that you two hadn't done it yet, I would assume that your a god in the sack Soi!" More laughter erupts from Rangiku.

"Actually..." Yoruichi steps in and you freeze.

"Lady Yoruichi!" Soi Fon cries out as Yoruichi nearly let slip that you both had indeed done it.

"What!?" Rangiku gasps. "So you two have done it!?"

At this point you walk back into the room with two cups of tea. You see Renji's jaw hanging near the floor, Rangiku with a shocked expression, Yoruichi smiling dumbly, two passed out drunk soul reapers, and a madly blushing Soi Fon.

"So... How big is... you know." Rangiku,being the pervert, had to ask that question. Soi Fon just made and squeaking noise and cover her face with her hands.

"Hey Hiroto, drop your pants for a minute. I need to see something." Her words were all slurred from her inebriation. Renji, at this point, had passed out as well.

"Umm, no thank you."

"Fine, but tell me how-"

"Rangiku, you will not find that out ever in your life. No offense to you, but that is for Soi Fon only."

Yoruichi felt like she should join the conversation that she started. "Yeah, I'm sure it's enough to make Soi Fon squeal." She gives Soi Fon a wink which just causes her to blush harder and cover her face again.

"Go to sleep already, you freaking drunks!" You grab Soi Fon by the hand and drag her towards your room, locking the door as you close it behind you.

"Kami, why me?"

"Uh, Hiroto?"

"What is it now Soi Fon?"

"It's just that, well talking about made me kind of..." She leaves her sentence there which causes you to look over at her. She is sweaty and tugging at her shirt, which has ridden up and exposed her midriff. Her breaths seem labored and lustful.

You sit still for a moment, taking in the view, before pouncing like a wild animal.

**...**

It has been about a week since you had your 'friends' over. Needless to say, the offer of free sake was too tempting and Rangiku came over four more times before you had to cut her off. That or go broke. Rangiku complained about not having fun or loosening up. She, surprisingly, asked if she and some of the SWA members could come over to have some girl time.

As much as you appreciated the asking first, you had to decline. Tonight you were finally taking Soi Fon on that date you promised her.

Making the final adjustments to your tie, nodding I'm satisfaction at yourself in the mirror, you walk towards the loving room and take a seat, waiting for Soi Fon to finish getting ready.

A few minutes later, you hear the click clack if heels, and turn to see Soi Fon walking down the stairs. Your mind is blown.

She is wearing a short yellow dress that stops just below her knees. Her heels, you are surprised to find that they are at least three inches in length, are a jet black color with a tiny bow adorning the tops. Her hair is out of it's normal braids and is cascading down her back like a violet waterfall. You notice she also has a pair of earrings in, both of which are, to your amusement, bees.

"I- uh- you... wow." That was all you could manage given how beautiful she looked. She blushes at your reaction.

"Thank you. You look very handsome as well."

It was your turn to blush. "Thanks. Are you ready?"

She shuffles nervously on her feet for a moment, causing you to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "Yeah... I'm ready."

"Are you sure? Soi if there is something bothering you, you can tell me. You haven't been yourself these last few days. Are you sick? Do you want to stay home?" You give her a look of concern.

"No, I'm alright."

"Ok..." Still not completely sure if she is telling the truth, you head out the door and towards the outer edge of the seireitei.

**...**

"That had to have been one of the best meals I have ever had. Thank you Hiroto." Soi Fon smiles up at you as you leave the restaurant with her attached to your arm.

"Only the best for my princess." You smile back at her, causing her to turn a nice shade of scarlet.

"So where to now? Didn't you say something about someplace you wanted to show me?"

Her face morphs into one of excitement. "Yeah! I almost forgot about it. Its near my division barracks." You smile and let her lead the way.

The walk to the barracks consisted of you trying to get her to tell you where it is you were going.

"For the last time Hiroto, it's a secret." She giggles at your fruitless attempts and you just sigh and let her continue to drag you along.

You smile at her as she drags you along. You can't remember the last time you felt so happy. Being with her is bliss. You can't help but feel good inside. The fresh air and the light breeze that blows by on the cool summer evening just make things so much better.

"We're almost there!" She exclaims to you, tugging you even harder while pointing at the now visible 2nd division. You smile even wider if it were possible. This is what you want. To be able to see her smile. To see her laugh. To see all of the worries melt right off her face.

You told her before that the date was supposed to end in a walk, but it doesn't have to now. This is your walk. Your walk with your princess. Your walk with your love. A walk with your heart. Something you have always dreamed of, yet never thought was going to come true.

You always thought you would end up like Captain Zaraki, living for the fight, not ever being emotionally tied down somewhere, or to someone. Granted he had Yachiru, but she was more like a daughter to him.

That never ending torrent of unknown that you had inside of you had washed away. You knew now the answer to what you have been asking yourself ever since you thought Yuyu had died.

What? A husband. Who? To Soi Fon. When? Now and forever. Why?... Because you love her.

Such a tiny word, love, yet it has so much riding on it. It could be your savior. It could be your destruction. Luckily for you, you were saved when she uttered those three words to you.

"Here we are!" Soi Fon says to you, snapping you back to reality. You look at her and follow her hand to where it is pointing, finding what seems to be a tree house on the edge of the woods near her division.

"A tree house?"

"Yep! Lady Yoruichi had it built for me when she was a captain. I used to spend hours at a time up there, drawing, thinking, or even just to get away from everything. The tree house isn't the best part though, its the view from the top." She let's go of your arm and takes off her heels. Holding them in one hand she calls for you to hurry up as she runs for the ladder.

You follow her, smiling to yourself. She was a little kid at heart. Making your way up the ladder, you find the inside to be much bigger than you thought it was.

"Hurry up Hiroto! You'll miss it!" You look towards the sound of her voice and find another ladder leading to the roof. You climb it.

"Soi, what is it that I have... to... see." The sunset. It was perfect. The sun was barely showing on the horizon, casting shades of crimson, orange, and gold across the sky.

"Wow Soi. It's beautiful."

"Yeah it is." She sighs contently.

"But still nothing compared to you." She blushes at that and giggles. Her giggling stops abruptly though and she gets a pained expression on her face.

"Soi? Soi what's wrong? You have been acting strangely. First, at the house when you almost didn't want to go, then at the restaurant when excused yourself nearly four times to use the bathroom, and now. Please, just tell me what a wrong. You know no matter what it is, I will still love-"

"I'm pregnant."

"-you." The silence that follows is undoubtedly the scariest one you have ever been apart of. She looks right up at you unflinchingly, yet scared senseless at the same time.

"You're... pregnant?"

"Yeah..."

"...Are you sure?" She nods her head. Soi is pregnant. With your kid. You are going to be a dad.

"Hiroto?" She asks you nervously, scared because you weren't responding. Her eyes fill with tears and she makes to leave when you grab her arm.

"You are 100% sure?"

"Yes."

"...Oh my Kami, I'm going to be a dad!" You give Soi a strong hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. "I've never been so happy in my life!" You set Soi down gently, noticing that she has a huge smile on her face and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

You kneel down to her stomach and gently rub it. "Now just remember that daddy knows best." Soi rolls her eyes at you and playful smacks your head.

You stand back up and look her in the eye.

"I love you Soi."

"I love you too Hiroto."

You grab her gently and give her the most passionate kiss you can muster. From now on, life will be better than ever.


	14. Chapter 14: Problematic Hollows

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I do however own all of the OC's in the story, unless stated otherwise.

**AN:** This is the second to last chapter of A Walk with your Heart. It saddens me to say, but what I have planned for the story will only take two more chapters. These chapters will be a little longer than my previous ones. There is a time skip from the end if the last chapter to the beginning of this one. Without it there would be a pointless filler chapter that would just waste my time and yours. Its much easier to say X time passes. Also I have two polls up on my profile now. If you enjoyed the story and want a sequel, or are a fan of My Little Pony, go vote. They will be open until around chapter 2 of my next fanfic is uploaded.

To dragonofthe8elements, thanks for helping me with some of the ideas for the story. The last idea you gave me will be in the last chapter. As always, enjoy! R&amp;R!

**...**

**Chapter 14: Problematic Hollows**

**-8 months later-**

"Hurry up Hiroto! We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" You fix your tie and leave your bedroom, heading towards an anxious Soi Fon. Your suit is just the same as it was eight months ago, when you first found out about Soi Fon being pregnant. It was a dark grey, accompanied by a black undershirt and a black tie.

Entering the living room, you find Soi Fon standing by the door, caressing her stomach and waiting for you. She wore a light green dress, nearly the same shade as your eyes, with a pair of flats and a necklace to match. The dress was slightly longer than the yellow one she owned, having it trail nearly to the floor, and obviously bigger around her midsection to accommodate the newest member of your family. Her hair was out of its usual braids.

She also wore a new ring on her finger, one that rested on her left hand. You had proposed only a few days ago, but it feels like you have been like this forever.

"If you don't stop staring, we will miss the party." She rolls her eyes at you while you divert your attention to your feet, trying to make them move.

"I can't help that you look gorgeous." She blushes lightly at your comment. Still after all this time, she blushes when your give her a compliment.

"Shut up. Let's just go already."

"Yes ma'am." You salute her and give her a serious expression. She just rolls her eyes again and giggles at your attempt at humor. Grabbing your hand, she leads you out the door towards the Kuchiki Manor.

Captain Kuchiki was gracious enough to host the party for our engagement. He told you that it wasn't everyday that a soul reaper couple of high ranking got engaged, or had a child for that matter. You think it might have something to do with Hisana however. You think that this is his way of giving happiness to a pair that deserves to keep it.

You can tell that it still hurts him to talk about Hisana, but at the same time, it makes him happy too. She was definitely the most important thing in his life.

The rest of your journey to the Kuchiki Manor consisted of ideas on how to break the engagement to everyone. Since it only happened a few days ago, you managed to keep it a secret from everyone, that is, everyone except the Head Captain.

**...**

**-Flashback-**

"Head Captain, thank you for agreeing to see us on such short notice."

"It is no trouble at all. Thing have been peaceful in the Soul Society for a while now, and there is not much paperwork for me to do. Now, why is it that you both requested to see me?"

You look at Soi Fon with a smile on your face. "Sir, I proposed to Soi Fon yesterday and she said yes. We want to have our wedding in a year."

"That is wonderful news! I'm happy to see such talented soul reapers joining together. This raises the question of why you wanted to see me, of course. You do not need to have my permission to be wed."

"Yes sir, we are aware of that. We do have a request though."

"And what is this request?"

"We would be honored if you would head the ceremony."

The Head Captain gives you a light smile. "I would be glad to. I am honored that you chose me for this occasion."

"It is we who are honored sir. Thank you." As you are about to leave, you stop yourself and ask him one more favor.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"We would also greatly appreciate it if this was kept a secret. There is a party to celebrate us having a child in a week and we would like to tell them ourselves."

"I won't say a word."

"Thank you very much sir." You both bow and take your leave, the smiles never leaving your faces.

**...**

**-Present Day-**

"Hiroto, is there something wrong?"

You look over at Soi Fon who is staring at you with concern.

"Nothing at all. I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to be with a girl like you."

She blushes slightly and smiles. "I think I am the lucky one Hiroto." She grabs your arm in a tighter grip and you finish your walk to the party.

**...**

"Mr. Arinori and Ms. Fon have arrived." A herald for the Kuchiki Clan announces your arrival to the party and everyone turns to see you. It is your party after all.

Captain Kuchiki walks up to greet you both. "Welcome to the Kuchiki Manor. We are honored to have you here." Captain Kuchiki takes a slight bow.

"Thank you very much for allowing us to have the party here. No other place would have enough room for everyone."

"Not at all. It's a pleasure. I'm glad to see that love isn't a thing of the past."

"Well you did give me great advice before. If there is anything I can do to for you, just name it."

"Hiroto. If you promise to stay with Captain Fon for the rest of your life, there is nothing else for you to do."

"I can definitely so that."

"Please enjoy yourselves, I have to step out for a few minutes." He takes another slight bow and exits the room.

Soi gives you a suspicious look. "You asked Byakuya for help?"

"Yeah. I asked him about dating, and he gave me some great advice. I wouldn't be here if he hadn't helped me."

"I didn't know Byakuya was capable of such nice things." You roll your eyes at her.

The rest of the attendees begin to swarm around you both, eager to talk about the baby. Being dragged off by Rangiku and the rest of the SWA, Soi leaves you to chat with some of the others there.

"Congrats on having a kid! I didn't know you had it in you." Yoruichi slaps your back and gives you a wide smile. You return the smile sheepishly.

"Thanks." Some of the others start asking about how you and Soi Fon got together and some other, mildly, embarrassing questions.

After a few minutes of talking, and seeing that Captain Kuchiki had arrived along with Head Captain Yamamoto, you call our to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, I... we would like to say a few words before the party gets into full swing." You motion to Soi Fon, who walks up and stands next to you, while the rest of the crowd falls silent.

"I would first like to thank the Head Captain for coming. It is an honor to have you here sir. I would also like to thank Captain Kuchiki for allowing us to use the Kuchiki Manor for the party. I promise we will clean it up when the party ends." This elicits a few groans from some of the soil reapers as well as a small, barely noticeable, smirk from the aforementioned captain.

"It's great to see you all having a great time, and thank you for coming to celebrate our child... however, that is not the only thing we have to celebrate tonight." A few soul reapers started to murmur to themselves and those around them, giving questioning looks to Soi Fon and yourself.

You grip Soi Fon's hand. "A few days ago, something amazing happened. Something that I would like to share with all of you. Soi and I... we are engaged. We're getting married!" For a second there is silence, followed by a great roar of happiness and congratulations. You smile at Soi Fon, who in turn smiles back.

Many people came swarming around you to congratulate you on your engagement.

**BOOM!**

A large explosion echos off in the distance. What the hell was that?... Wait... that spiritual pressure? It's...

"It's Vacio."

"Captains! Go deal with the arrancar! Lieutenants! Provide support for the Captains, but do not enter the right unless necessary. Captain Soi Fon, you shall remain here with me. Hiroto, go with the others to combat the hollow." The Head captain barks our his orders, and with a quick kiss to Soi Fon, you leave, following the others.

**...**

This time it seems that Vacio had chosen the edge of the seireitei to fight. Arriving at the wall, you see him standing on top of it, smirking at everyone.

"Welcome, welcome one and all to my last show. I greatly appreciate you taking the time out of your busy day to come see me. It means a lot."

"Cut the crap Vacio! Why are you still alive!?" You yell at him, giving him an evil glare.

"Ahh, Hiroto Arinori, still as pleasant as ever I see. Now why won't you just die? It would make everything quite easy for me."

"I made the mistake of not killing you off when I should have."

"That you did. Now prepare yourselves. I'm going to show you why I should have been the 1st Espada."

"Hiss and slither, Serpiente." He let's out a roar and transforms into his ressureccion.

"Is that it!? We beat you last time while you were in you ressureccion!" He just gives you an evil grin and closes his eyes.

The ground starts to shake and the wall rumbles as a dark blue energy surrounds Vacio. He let's out a mighty roar, causing a shock wave of energy to push everyone back. With a blinding flash of light, Vacio steps forward and reveals his form.

He is now a humanoid around 6 feet tall. His face is pure white with the same blue markings on it just like his mask had. His arms and legs seemed to be covered in scales, while his hands bore talons. He was wearing a tight fitting black tunic.

He smiles, showing off his now razor sharp teeth and long fangs. "Segunda Etapa."

**...**

With the fight in full swing, you couldn't help but think about how much stronger he got. It was insane the amount of power that expelled from him. It was very similar to the Head Captain's own spiritual pressure when he didn't reign it in.

You pressed up against his arm with your scythe. You went straight Bankai, not wanting to take the chance of something happening to you. You still had to go back to Soi Fon. He pushes you away with ease and the next person attacks.

It went like this for several minutes, cycling through each member of the team trying to take him down. Screw this, we need it over now. You close your eyes and focus on Kanashimi. You feel feel yourself being tugged inside before your vision goes black.

**...**

"Why the hell is that bastard still alive!" Kanashimi yells at you the moment you appear in the dusty plains of your inner world. "Why isn't he dead! I cut him in half!"

"I don't know why that is, but what I do know is that with his Segunda Etapa, we have no chance of beating him without you taking over. I give you permission to do it again, but I will need my body back."

"No problem, I'm going to rip this bastards throat out." Before you even have time to leave, you feel yourself being torn out of your body while a new consciousness replaces your own.

**...**

**-Kanashimi POV-**

"Damn, will no one get used to this?" You look around at the soul reapers staring at you. The Captain's don't pay much attention to it, but the lieutenants looked very shocked. Well it is the first time they have seen you like this.

"Hiroto? What happened to you?" Momo Hinamori, the lieutenant of the 5th division stares at you with wide and fearful eyes.

"I'm not Hiroto. My name is Kanashimi. I'm Hiroto's inner hollow. He let me take over so we could kill this sicko. It's not the time for questions though, I'm going to end this."

You lunge forward with incredible speed, slashing at Vacio's head with your sword, which he dodges with ease.

"My my, if it isn't the infamous Kanashimi. So nice of you to finally join us. I can't wait to kill you and consume your soul!" He smiles happily at you.

"You are going to die here."His smile melts off his face and he looks at you, puzzled.

"And how do you plan on doing that? Last I checked, not one of you soul reapers could even scratch me."

"I'm not a soul reaper."

"Ahh, you are correct there. You are a hollow. I'm so glad that you are mire observant than last time we met."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Such foul language! It hurts my ears to hear such things. I think I ought to remove your tongue so you can't speak.

"In your dreams!"

"No. Not in my dreams. Right now!" He lunges forward with a clawed hand outstretched. You dodge the attempt St choking you and swing at his back. He blocks with an arm and claws at you again, barely scraping against your mask, leaving four long, but shallow, streaks across it.

You hop back a few steps, keeping him out of range. Damn his hierro is impenetrable. Your going to need more than just a sword strike to stop him. The only thing you can think of is Shinimasu, but he doesn't have a heart. You stare at him for a moment, checking for something.

"Where is your hollow hole?"

"Hmm, my hollow hole?"

"Yeah."

"My dear, this is why I was considered defective. My hollow hole disappeared. I have a heart, but I am a hollow. It disgusted Lord Aizen to no end. Something as simple as missing a hole or having a heart makes that being defective. I was never fond of soul reapers, but I had to take one under my wing in order to gain this power. You see, by merging my soul with hers, we became a more powerful being in its own right. My Segunda Etapa devours another persons soul and gives me their life. Since I devoured a soul reaper's soul, I gained a heart. It still feels weird and wrong, but I can tolerate it if it gives me this immense power!"

He fires a cero at you which you barely dodge. It hits the top of the wall, effectively cutting through it like butter. When the smoke clears, there is a cleanly cut semicircle through the seki seki rock.

Many of the captains couldn't believe what they were seeing. To actually cut through seki seki using spiritual energy? It was supposed to be impossible.

"I'm surprised that you managed to dodge that last attack. Not many could have."

"Thanks, but that attack was nothing. I'll dodge every one that your throw at me."

He grins at you and disappears in a flash of sonido, appearing behind you and slashing with his talons. You raise your sword and barely catch them on your blades edge.

"What happened to dodging all of my attacks?"

"Just shut up! Why do you want to destroy the soul society anyways! And don't give me the 'I hate soul reapers' crap!"

"It's simple. I am worthy to rule. None of you are."

"What makes you worthy?"

"I am evolved. Evolution drives the worlds, it makes the strong stronger. I have taken the best parts of both soul reapers and hollows and melded them into a perfect being. One that is flawless, one that is all powerful. No one can touch me."

"You think you are all powerful? You think you have no flaws? We hollows all share our greatest strength, we have no heart. We don't need emotions to rule us, we just take what we want. I am hypocrite by saying this because what I'm about to do next is filled with emotions. I'm sorry Hiroto. Just trust me."

"Of course I have no flaws, what are babbling about?"

"You gave up your greatest strength for something as fragile and stupid as a heart. Now pay the price." You raise you hands towards him, palms outward and head bowed. You can feel Hiroto trying to fight you for control, but you push him back so he can't interfere.

"Cry unto me. Burden myself. Rain blood across the sky. Become whole, ravage all that is grown, sate your hunger with my tears. Depression overtake, crumble will, and rot fortitude. Take that which we have. Steal the breathe from our bodies. Rejoice as we succumb to darkness. Be born anew from the ashes of my corpse."

You raise your head and speak that one word. The word that will end his life. The word that will kill Hiroto.

"Shinimasu."

The arrancar's face twisted into a look of pain and he clutched his chest. "What the hell did you do to me!?" He yells at you and stumbles while in the air.

You grin at him, feeling Hiroto's spiritual pressure fading. "Shinimasu. It grants me the power to take the life of a being by stopping their heart. In exchange foe this great power, I have to give something of my own. My life. I don't have a heart, but Hiroto does. Even now I can feel his spiritual pressure weakening."

"You sacrificed your soul reapers heart to kill me?" By now he was kneeling on the top of the wall, his breathing was ragged and forced.

"I had too. You can't continue what you are doing."

"Typical hollow... sacrifice a soul reaper... for your own... personal... gains..." He heaves his last breath and falls to his stomach.

"It's done." You turn to face the captains who look at you with fear and rage.

"You sacrificed Hiroto to kill the arrancar?" Captain Komamura asks in a surprisingly calm voice.

"If you're worried about him, don't be-"

"How could we not be worried! You just killed Hiroto!" Nanao screams at you with tears in her eyes. "How do you think this will affect Captain Fon! Do you think she won't kill you for this!"

"If you would let me finish, I'm trying to tell you Hiroto is okay, but not for long. I had to offer a heart to work the technique. The only one I could offer was Hiroto's. I can trade places with him now and kill myself instead."

You turn away from the soul reapers and sigh. "You know I never wanted to be a hollow. When I died I wanted to become a soul reaper. I always respected you guys and what you did. Unfortunately, I was consumed by that vasto lorde before I could cross over. Then he injected me into Hiroto. In a way I still got my wish. This time when I die though, I won't be coming back. I'm going to stay gone for good. I want to believe that Hiroto will be sad by my absence, but something tells me that he will be glad to be rid of me."

"So you're leaving now?" Nanao asks you, done with her fitful rage.

"Yeah." You turn around and face the group. "I told you you would thank me one day. This might sound weird coming from a hollow, but I will miss you all. You grown on me, surprisingly." You take a deep breath and turn around, no longer facing the group.

"Ribasu Shi." You feel your body start to fall apart and you feel Hiroto's spiritual pressure increase again. Unknowing to everyone else, you give a little grin as the mask breaks away and Hiroto takes over, leaving you to fade out of existence.

**...**

**-Hiroto POV-**

You can't believe Kanashimi just did that to you. She used Shinimasu on Vacio and let you take the fall. She said to trust her, but seeing as how you are just willing yourself to stay alive at this point, it's kind of hard to.

You can hear her talking to the other soul reapers, but you can't exactly make out what they're saying. One of them appears to be very angry at someone.

So this is how it ends... you beeping trapped on your own body while a hollow talks to the people you work with. You never wanted to die like this. You never wanted to leave Soi Fon by herself. She is going be having your baby in a few weeks, you have to be there when she does.

You try and fight back against Kanashimi, but to no avail. You clutch at your aching chest and try to hold on to your life, but you feel it slipping away.

Suddenly you feel something strange happening. You clutch your chest feeling the familiar beat underneath. It's back. Your heart beat is back.

What the hell is happening!? How is this possible? Did Kanashimi do something?

A violent gust a wind blows through your inner world, stirring up sand and making it hard to see. When it finally settles, Kanashimi is standing in front if you, blood trailing from under her mask.

"Kanashimi! What the hell is happening!?"

"You did it."

"Did what? What did I do?"

"You held on long enough to survive this. I switched the attack to take my own life instead of yours."

"How is that possible?"

"Ribasu Shi. It allows you to take all of the illness, disease, and abnormalities from one being and transfer it into yourself. I took away your abnormality. I gave your heart a beat. In turn, I gave my life."

"Why?"

"If you die, I die. There is no point in killing both of us."

"So why did you give my heart up?"

"I don't have one."

"So can I use the skill then?"

"Do you mean Ribasu Shi?"

"Yeah."

"You can. If you do, you won't die unless what you take from someone else is fatal."

"I see... Kanashimi..."

"Don't even try with that sentimental crap. I accept the consequences of what I have done. It's time for me to go."

"Can you ever come back?"

"It's very unlikely, but I am apart of your soul. Someday I might manifest again. Goodbye Hiroto Arinori and good luck." Kanashimi turns around and walks away, fading into nothingness.

"I guess it's time for me to leave as well. Farewell, Kanashimi." You close your eyes and dissolve into darkness.

**...**

"Hiroto! Are you ok!?" You hear a voice, but can't identify it. Its definitely female though. You can tell from the pitch.

"Hiroto! Wake up!" That sounds like Soi Fon.

"Get your ass up before I beat you!" Yep that's Soi Fon. Your eyes flutter open and you see Captain Unohana, Soi Fon, and Nanao surrounding you.

"Captain Unohana? What are you doing here?"

"Why I'm here to make sure you are all right. Your heart did stop beating for over a minute. Not many could have survived that."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"Just lay still for now."

Soi Fon looks at you with tears in her eyes and grabs your face tightly. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me!"

"Yes ma'am." She smiles and kisses you. Maybe now you can finally get some peace.


	15. Chapter 15: Riri and Shiro

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I do however own all of the OC's in the story, unless stated otherwise.

**WARNING: SOME ADULT THEMES ARE USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**AN:** And here it is, the final chapter. Its been an amazing journey and I can't wait to start up my next fic. I'm kind of sad that my first story is going to end, but I'm absolutely ecstatic about my next fic. That reminds me, if you haven't voted yet on the poll on my profile page, please do so. I will write a sequel if I can get 10 yeses in the next 2 weeks. I dropped the MLP poll because I didn't realize only one poll would show up on my profile page. I'm so happy for all of those who viewed my story! It means so much to me to see so many people enjoying it! This chapter will be a bit off from normal, you'll understand how when you read it. I'm just opening it up for the possible sequel. If the sequel is to come, it will be next on my list of stories on my profile page.

Thanks especially to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed the story!

Welcome to the end of A Walk with your Heart.

**...**

**Chapter 15: Riri and Shiro**

It was hot. Very hot. How it got to be like this is still beyond you. Isn't this supposed to be the afterlife? Shouldn't it be nice? Captain Hitsugaya must be freezing his room right now.

Your training for the past week had gone uninterrupted. No soul reaper bothered you. Shi no Dansu wouldn't talk to you. That sarcastic voice that you had grow used to had faded away. On days like this one, you missed your hollow. Granted, you didn't like her at first, but you had grown attached to her. She might have been annoying at times, but she was still apart of you, of your soul.

You stop your swinging and seal your zanpakuto, satisfied with today's training. Walking back to the barracks, you take a seat in the cafeteria and grab something to eat. You have worked up quite an appetite from your workout.

"Excuse me, sir?"

You turn around and find a small group of soul reapers standing before you. Four of them to be exact.

"Yeah?"

"Are you by chance Hiroto Arinori?"

"I am. Who are you guys?" They vow swiftly to you.

"Sir, we do not have a seat ranking. None of us are above rank 21."

"That's not what I asked." They look at you, slightly confused. "I don't judge a person on their looks, where they came from, or even what seat they are. All I care about is personality and likableness. So far you seem to be pretty cool, but drop the sir. My name is not sir, it is Hiroto."

"Yes si- Hiroto."

"I don't believe I caught your names, what are they?"

"My name is Adachi Gihei. This here is Tamaki Tadasu. This is Gima Shuzo. Last is Saki Kuwahara."

Adachi was tall and lean. He had dark blue hair, not unlike Soi Fon's, that was cropped short. His eyes were a teal color.

Tamaki was a bit shorter than Adachi was and a bit more on the muscular side. He had black hair that swept across his face, covering his blue eyes.

Gima was the shortest of the group and looked just as lean as Adachi. He had dark red hair that was also cropped short and brown eyes.

Finally Saki, the only girl in the group, was roughly the same height as Tamaki. She had long black hair that was pulled into a single ponytail, but allowed her bangs to hang forward just coming short of her eyes. Her eyes were a dark green. She also sported a small blush on her cheeks. Not another one...

"You introduced yourselves, it is only fair that I do the same." You stand up from your seat and face the group. "I am Hiroto Arinori. Now I assume that you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes she does." Adachi spoke again. He must be the leader of their little group. "Saki?"

Saki steps forward and shuffled nervously on her feet. If she is going to ask you what you think she will, you're going to hate yourself for another rejection.

"Sir... Hiroto... I really like you... I... I would be honored if you would give me the chance to become your sparring partner."

Her face has lit up beyond all recognition. That is all she wants? To spar with you?

"You say that you like me."

"Y-yes."

"You do know that I am supposed to be getting married in a couple of months, right?"

"Yes."

"Just sparring, nothing else."

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm cool with having a partner. I will be harsh and unforgiving though. Training should, and will, be taken seriously."

"Understood. Thank you very much. At what time should we begin training?"

"I'm not too picky. Just come by my house when you want to spar. If I'm not there or I don't answer then I'm busy, but after Soi has the baby, I will be free whenever."

He face glows even more at the 'come by my house' comment.

"What about the rest of you?"

Gima speaks out this time. "We all train together. Saki doesn't quite fit in with the kind of training we do, so she proposed getting a different partner."

"I see. Well, in any case, I can't spar today, but starting tomorrow, and when you are ready, I will be waiting."

"Of course." Saki bows quickly, still sporting her blush, and leaves with the rest of her group. Interesting bunch of people.

**...**

"Kami I'm tired." You stretch widely as you lay in your bed, thinking about two girls. Obviously Soi Fon comes to mind. You were going to visit her tomorrow. Captain Unohana? Requested that age forego her duties for now and stay in the 4th division until the baby was born.

What is unusual is that you are thinking about Saki. She is very pretty, and she was very polite when you first met, but you wouldn't do anything to mess up your relationship with Soi Fon. Still, you find it odd that you are thinking about her at all.

Pushing your thoughts aside, you roll over and try to get some sleep, when out of nowhere you hear a knocking at your door. This better be good.

You groan and drag yourself to your feet and shuffle downstairs to the front door. Opening it, you are surprised to find...

"Saki?"

"I'm so very sorry to bother you at such a late hour. I... I couldn't talk to my friends about it..."

"Come in. Just sit on the couch, I'll go make some tea." You let a visibly shaken Saki inside before closing the door. You make your way to the kitchen and put some water in a kettle, placing it on the stove. You then join Saki on the couch, waiting for the water to boil.

"What's wrong Saki?"

"I've done something terrible Hiroto." She covers her face with her hands and starts to shake.

"Shh, calm down. What did you do?"

"I... I cheated."

"Cheated? On who?"

"On Adachi. He is so kind and a great guy, but I did it anyways."

"Who did you cheat on him with?"

"...You..." You didn't see that coming. How?...When?...

"How did you manage that? I don't remember doing anything inappropriate with you, and the last time I was drunk was when I first became a soul reaper. I stopped drinking after that night."

"I... I thought about you... and doing things with you..."

"As long as you don't do anything to act on it, that's not cheating."

"But I did!" She uncovers her face and looks up at you, slightly embarrassed. "I've done things. After we talked, I ran off and... you know... in my shower. I couldn't help myself. Just looking at you, even thinking about you makes my body get all hot. Even just sitting here with you I can feel myself growing hotter... Hiroto, I want you so bad. I need you."

You give her a look crossed between confusion and uncomfortableness. "Saki, I'm flattered. However, I do have a fiance. If I didn't, things might be different, I mean you are very pretty and a nice girl from what I can tell."

"I'm just so ashamed that I did that..."

"Hey, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Like I said, I'm flattered that you think of me like that, but I can't return your feelings."

She turns away and stares at the floor, her breath has become uneven and shaky. "What... what they don't know... won't hurt them..."

She barely speaks in a whisper and sits, frozen, awaiting your response.

"No Saki. I can't do that to Soi Fon, and you can't do that to Adachi."

"But-"

"No. If you ask me this again, I will not be your sparring partner. I do well enough on my own. I'm only doing this for your sake."

She looks ashamed once again. You feel bad that you made her feel that way, but you won't cheat on Soi Fon. "Can... can we be friends?..."

You smile at her, causing a deeper blush to erupt across her face. "Of course. I'm okay with being friends."

"Thank you Hiroto!" She throws herself at you latching her arms around your chest and burying her face in it. You awkwardly pat her head and she pulls away to look up into your face. "Hiroto, this means a lot to me. Thank you."

"Anytime. Now, will you be okay going home?"

"Maybe... I live at the barracks, so it's only twenty minutes away."

"...Come on." You heave a sigh and grab her hand, pulling her to her feet. She blushes again at the contact, but says nothing about it.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I have a spare room. Just get some sleep. It will help clear your head."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." You drag her upstairs to the spare room. "My room is across the hall, so if you need anything just knock."

"Thank you..."

"No problem. Goodnight Saki."

"Goodnight Hiroto." You leave her and open the door to your room. Closing it behind you, you stretch yet again, and fall on your bed.

**...**

"Hiroto." You open your eyes and yawn. That was a peaceful sleep. "Hiroto." You turn your head and see Saki standing next to the bed.

"Good morning Saki." She gives you a blush. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem."

"Do you think we could start our training today?"

"Yeah. Meet me at the training grounds in half an hour."

"Okay." She leaves the room, leaving you to change and eat breakfast. You set out for the training grounds after you finished.

Arriving at the barracks, you find some of the division members whispering and pointing at you. Ignoring them, you continue to the training grounds. You find Saki already there and a few other division members in the stands.

"I'm ready Hiroto."

"Good, then let's begin." You draw your zanpakuto and set yourself into a stance. You are about to take a step forward when a messenger appears before you.

"Mr. Arinori, Captain Unohana sent me to get you. Captain Fon is having her baby." Your eyes widen and you sheathe your zanpakuto.

"This will have to wait until later Saki. I have to go to Soi." You flash step for the 4th division as fast as you can.

**...**

This has been the longest wait if your life. You were standing outside of the room where Soi Fon was having her baby with Yoruichi. You kept pacing back and forth, both nervous and excited about what was happening beyond that door.

"Just relax Hiroto, everything will be fine. Captain Unohana wouldn't let anything hurt Soi or the baby."

"I know, but I can't help it. I'm going to be a dad. This child has their life in my hands. It's a lot to take in."

"You will be a great dad, and Soi will be a great mom, so stop your worrying. Besides, Aunt Yoruichi will be here."

"Yeah, that's a comforting thought." You roll your eyes at her and continue pacing. She just chuckles at you. Moments later, Captain Unohana exits the room with a smile on her face.

"Hiroto."

"Yes Captain Unohana."

"Everything is fine. Captain Fon is perfectly healthy, as well as your daughter."

"It's a girl!"

"Yes. Congratulations." You make your way past Captain Unohana and see Soi Fon laying on the cot with a bundle in her arms.

"Hiroto." She looks at you with a smile on her face. "She is so adorable." You smile back and make your way to her side. Her has silver hair just like yours and her eyes match Soi Fon's. "Have you thought of a name?"

You look over at Soi Fon. "No. I want you to name her."

"... Riri."

"It suits her. She is just like a flower."

You look at the baby girl in Soi Fon's arms and smile. Life was perfect.

**...**

**-Four Years Later-**

"Daddy!"

"What is it now Riri?"

"Mommy won't stop tickling me!" The little girl hides behind your legs and Soi enters the room with a grin on her face.

"Come on Soi, give the girl a break."

"But..."

"No buts, give her a break." She pouts at you, but turns and walks away anyways.

"Thanks daddy!"

"No problem kiddo. Go play outside for a while."

"Okay!" With a smile on her face, she runs outside to go have fun. You can't help but smile at that. It seems that not too long ago you were concerned about finding a girlfriend. Now you have a wife and kid. You are grateful that Riri will have someone to grow up with though. Ichigo and Rukia had a baby as well. A little boy named Shiro. Lieutenant Matsumoto had a lot of fun with that. She claimed that she now had two little Shiro's in her life.

You just hope that he can keep his hands to himself. Riri is not for messing with. She is your baby girl after all, and she always will be...

"Daddy?" Riri walked back inside the kitchen and looked up at you.

"I thought I told you to go play outside."

"But Shiro is here with Ichigo and Rukia.

"Why are they here?"

"They said they needed to talk to you."

"Let them in." Riri nods and turns around to walk out of the kitchen. You can hear the sound of a door opening and some small chatter. A minute later Riri comes back with Shiro and the others. Ichigo gives you a small wave, looking grim, and Rukia smiles.

"Hello Hiroto!"

"Hey Rukia. Hey Ichigo."

"Have you heard yet?"

"Heard what?"

"I guess not. Apparently while out on patrol on Karakura Town, a group stumbled upon an unconscious girl. She is a soul reaper too. She was brought back this morning."

You give Ichigo a discreet look, silently asking a question. He nods at you. You mentally sigh. They got Yuyu.

**...**

The three of you had gone to the living area and talked some more, letting Riri and Shiro play outside. It was nice to see that are having fun together, but this news about Yuyu was very important. Rukia leans forward to talk in a hushed voice.

"We came over as soon as we heard about it. From what I know from the SWA, Yuyu was a long lost childhood friend until recently."

"Yeah, she was. Do you have any idea why she is here?"

"There are three reasons I can think of, only one of them is good. First, she could be here to be placed into a division. Second, she could have been brought back to be imprisoned and questioned about her recent arrancar ally. Lastly is execution for betrayal."

"Sounds like the same thing that happened to me."

"Also, the Head Captain requests that you be present for the proceedings tomorrow at noon. He wanted us to inform you when we came here."

You sigh outwardly. "I figured as much."

"Hey, is it just me, or are Shiro and Riri holding hands?" Ichigo was turned around and looking out the window. You raise your head and look out the window and see both of the children sitting and holding hands.

You advert your gaze to the couple in front of you. "Shiro better not try anything."

"Geez Hiroto, they are 4 years old. What are they going to do at that age?" Ichigo laughs at you and you give him a mock glare.

Suddenly the front door bursts open and two very giggly children run into the room, one of them jumps at Ichigo and the other jumps at you.

"Daddy, can I go play with Shiro at his house?" You glance at Rukia with a questioning look.

"As long as Rukia and Ichigo says it is okay."

"We were about to leave anyways. You can come over and play with Shiro." Rukia gives Riri a smile, to which she responds with a large grin.

"Yay! Come on Shiro!" She hops off your lap and runs towards the door with Shiro in tow.

"Wait you two!" Ichigo runs after them leaving you and Rukia sitting alone while the latter laughs.

"Kids." You nod in agreement. "Well I'd better make sure the two of them don't get in trouble."

"Don't you mean three? I'm sure Ichigo is a handful."

Rukia laughs again at you. "I dis include Ichigo. Riri is always so polite and she does as she is told. I don't have to worry about her. See ya Hiroto."

"Later Rukia." She leaves, in pursuit after the three troublemakers. You smile. It's nice. No great evil trying to overthrow the soul society. No one plotting to kill you. Its just so very peaceful. You lean back and sigh, ready to nap the day away, when you hear a knocking at your door. Now who is here?

You get up and shuffle to the door. Opening it, you are surprised to find Captain Kuchiki standing there.

"Captain Kuchiki! This is a surprise! Please come in!" You quickly bow and move to the side, letting him in.

"I shall only be a moment. Do you remember my offer from some time ago?"

"Yes sir. You offered me the lieutenant spot of your division."

"I come to make the same offer to you."

"Sir? Don't you have a lieutenant?"

"She will be transferring due to her unorthodox workplace habits."

"Sir?"

"She insists on having her desk filled with framed photos of myself and proclaims her love for me daily."

"Oh... sir I appreciate the offer, but once again I must decline."

"For the same reasons?"

"Yes sir."

"I do believe that you now have a new family, one that is must more important. You won't be taken away from this one by accepting my offer."

"Sir I..."

"I await your answer. I'll give you the rest of today to decide." He turns to leave before stopping at the door. "Hiroto. Love will not be dissolved with something like a division change. The bonds will always be there. I will not prohibit you from being with your friends, so long as it doesn't affect your work. I am giving you the chance to rise up to a better place. You will be able to support your family better and you will still have time for them. You are the only one I can find who is an acceptable candidate for this position. I will not think different of you if you decline again, but this is my last offer." He walks away after finishing his speech, leaving you to think.

**...**

"Of course you should accept his offer! Are you crazy!" Soi Fon is currently sitting on your bed as you change into your sleeping clothes. "It's wonderful that you are being promoted!"

"I can't just leave the 11th division though Soi. This is my family. I've been here since the beginning. I can't just leave."

"Hiroto, I understand that you want to stay, but this is a great opportunity. You will be part of the 26 that are considered the best soul reapers alive. You shouldn't take this lightly."

"I'm not taking it lightly, I just don't want to leave my friends."

"Hiroto. What do you want to do? Do you really want to turn away Byakuya's offer again? I'm with you no matter what you choose, but remember that Riri and I won't leave. Friends come and go, but we will always be here."

"Yeah, I know..." You get into the bed and curl up next to Soi Fon. "Goodnight Soi."

"Goodnight Hiroto."

**...**

It has come to my attention that a soul reaper has been spotted in the soul society. She was then brought in for questioning. Bring forward the girl." The Head Captains voice booms across the 1st division hall. You are standing behind Captain Kuchiki fiddling with your lieutenants badge. Yeah, you took the job.

Honestly the only real difference is dealing with nicer people and more paperwork. All in all its not a bad job. Captain Kuchiki is pretty strict on a more than a few things however. Kami forbid you ever chew bubble gum loudly again.

You had decided to wrap the lieutenants badge around your neck. It was the most comfortable and a very easily visible position.

You look towards the doors which had been opened and had three figures walking through.

The first was Yuyu, her hands are bound in chains and she is being dragged along. The other two wore masks and were dragging Yuyu. They stopped before the Head Captain and the two guards left the room with a bow.

"You are the girl?"

"Yes sir."

"What is your name?"

"Yuyu Fujimoto."

"Very well. Yuyu Fujimoto, do you know why you were brought back here? Do you know why you wear those chains?"

"I left the soul society against my will, so because you guys are so nice to people who have been brainwashed, you drug me back here and threatened to kill me... sir." You roll your eyes at Yuyu. Why does she insist on doing something like that?

"You were brainwashed? Do you have any proof?"

"Everyone who was at the first fight with Vacio in the world of the living would know and can couch for me."

"I see. Those that participated in that fight, please step forward." You, along with Soi Fon step forward. "Is what she says true?"

"Sir, what I saw was undoubtedly some form of mind control. Once he had left her to die, the spell broke."

"Sir, the same can be said for me. She was under a spell of some kind."

"Very well. Captain Fon, who else was present for the battle?"

"Former captain of the 2nd division, Lady Yoruichi Shihoin, former captain of the 12th division, Kisuke Urahara, substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, and former captain of the 5th division, Shinji Hirako."

A few people looked sad at the mention of the late captain. "Very good then. I will have the others contacted for verification. Until then, you will be placed in a 2nd division holding cell. You are dismissed." He bangs his cane against the floor. The two guards file back in and lead Yuyu away to the 2nd division. You follow your captain back to his office.

"This needs to be delivered to the Head Captain." He hands you a small stack of papers before pulling an envelope out of his hakama. "I want you to give this to Captain Unohana." You bod and take the envelope from your captain. "The rest of the paperwork is finished so you may take the day off after you deliver these items."

You nod gratefully at the captain and take off to perform your given duties.

Your first stop was the Head Captain, or rather his lieutenant.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant Sasakibe." You walk up to the older man, handing him the stack of papers as he nods and smiles at you. "This is from Captain Kuchiki. He said they were for the Head Captain."

"I'll make sure he gets them."

"Thank you. Have a good day."

"Same to you." You wave back to him as you flash step towards the 4th division.

Arriving in the same manner as at the 1st division, you search for Captain Unohana before finding a random squad member.

"Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of Captain Unohana's office?" The man pointed down the hallway.

"Take a left at the end of the hall. It's the 2nd door on your right after that sir."

"Thank you." You quickly make your way to the captains office door and knock. "Captain Unohana?"

"Come in." You open the door and see Captain Unohana sitting behind her desk, drinking tea from one of her special tea cups. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise, please come in Hiroto. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you Captain Unohana. I actually just came to deliver this to you." You pull out the envelope and hand it to her. "It's from Captain Kuchiki." She hesitates slightly when you say your captains name but otherwise take the envelope.

"Thank you Hiroto. Are you sure you wouldn't like a cup of tea?"

"Perhaps tomorrow. I have the rest of the day off and I must visit Yuyu and then head home to Soi."

"Ahh, to be young and in love. Unfortunately, I'm past the dating age."

"Oh Captain you couldn't be year over 25." You five her a playful wink. She smiles at you.

"So kind. If Captain Fon hadn't already taken you, I'm sure I'd snatch you up in a minute."

"I'm flattered, Captain. I must be going now. Have a nice day." You smile and wave as you leave.

"Remember tea tomorrow. At three."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." You call back to the captain as she reminds you about tea time tomorrow. Now, it is time to talk to Yuyu.

**...**

"I told you, I got really tired after killing a bunch of hollows so I went to take a nap under a tree. When I woke up, I had these chains wrapped around my hands and some soul reapers were pulling me towards a Senkaimon. It's not like I planned to be caught."

You sigh at Yuyu and lean back in your chair. "Really? You know for a fact that the soul society doesn't like it when a soul reaper goes 'rouge' which is exactly what you are, willing or not. I thought that you might have had enough common sense to not fall asleep where anyone with spiritual awareness could see you."

"Like I said, I was tired. It's not fault that protecting souls is physically taxing."

"But it is your fault that you fell asleep under the tree."

"Details. Anyway, how have you been?"

"Good." You are slightly put off by her nonchalant attitude towards being held prisoner. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. You know Soi Fon stopped by earlier?"

"I would hope so. She is the captain of the 2nd division. You are, technically speaking, her prisoner."

"Cool." The conversation went nowhere from there.

"Okay then, I have to go pick up Riri. I'll see you when your 'fate' is decided." You chuckle lightly at your own joke and make to leave before being stopped by Yuyu.

"Who is Riri?"

"My daughter." Yuyu didn't respond. She kept quiet and let you finish your walk.

**...**

"Daddy!"

"Hey there kiddo. Did you have fun with grumpy old Ichigo?" Ichigo glares at you.

"Hey, I'm not old! I'm only 19!"

"Rukia, doesn't that make you a cradle robber?" Ichigo's glare turns into a laugh and Rukia tales her turn at glaring.

"Yeah, I had lots of fun! Ichigo gave me piggyback rides!" You look up at Ichigo who was mumbling something about unfair use of puppy dog eyes.

"Well I'm Glad you had fun. Let's go home now. Mommy is making dinner."

"Okay! Bye Rukia. Bye Ichigo. Bye Shiro."

**...**

"After the input of the other three people involved in the first Vacio incident, I have decided to release Yuyu Fujimoto. She will be tested in a weeks time for division placement. You are all dismissed." The loud bang of the Head Captain's cane granted leave of everyone and Yuyu's freedom.

You walk over to Soi Fon. "So what should we do now?" The soul society was at rest, Yuyu was free, and you didn't have to worry about anymore unexpected surprises.

'Don't count on it.'

You look around, confused as to what you just heard. That... that was... no it couldn't have been. You wave off the thought and return your gaze to Soi Fon who gives you a smile.

"How about a walk."

You smile at her. Maybe there will be some unexpected surprises. Even your heart wants a walk.

"Sounds great." She smiles back, grabbing your hand as she does. You both stroll out of the 1st division, happy at what life had given you. Another walk with your heart.


End file.
